


Manchester

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Louis, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Death, Depression, Doctor Edward, Doctor Harry, Doctor Liam, Doctor Zayn, Fluff, Football, Grief, Hospital, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Not Louis Harry or Edward, Nurse Niall, Panic Attacks, Protective Edward, Protective Harry, Rich Harry and Edward, Sex eventually, Sibling Incest, There is major character death in first chapter, Top Edward, Top Harry, Upset Louis, but it's a normal thin in this world, larry - Freeform, lots of medical stuff, nigntmares, older Harry and edward, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 82,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Louis Tomlimson had his life planned out at 16, he was a football prodigy and was on top of the world, until it all came crashing down in the space of a few hours. Who will pick up the pieces of Louis crushed heart and soul, who will be there for Louis when he needs it the most. Harry and Edward Styles are top ER Doctors, they have had their eyes on Louis for a while, what happenes when Louis needs help and they are the only ones who can?Character death in first chapter, not Louis, Harry or Edward but just a warning, I can't say to much I don't want to give away the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So many of you have been asking when I'm posting a new story. I'm so so sorry I've been so busy, I haven't completed this one yet but it's nearly then I just didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. It's my usual dramatic love story! I've actually been writing this for over a year, I kept stopping and coming back to it but it's my baby so be nice. Love you all and enjoy xx 
> 
> P.s. Updates may not me as regular as you're used to but I'll try my best xx

LOUIS POV

"Ready to go kiddo?" My mum asks as we take one last look at the empty house.

I take a deep breath

"Yeah.....I think so" I say.

I turn to see my mum smiling brightly back at me, her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her brown eyes are full of excitement.

"We're going to be fine Lou, this is a huge opportunity for you, we are going to love Manchester" She tells me enthusiastically.

I can't help but smile big in response. 

For the last 16 years it's been just me and my mum, my dad left when I was born and it's been the two of us, together ever since. 

I grew up in Holmes Chapel, a small English town and football is my absolute life. My mum works at the local hospital as a midwife and I should be starting year 11 at high school. Last year though, at the schools last football game of the season, I was approached by two scouts and I've been selected for a football scholarship at Manchester university. The scholarships aren't usually offered to kids as young as me and since I'm just 16 my mum legally has to live with me until I turn 18. She didn't hesitate when we were told though and was quick to put in for a transfer at work so I could have this opportunity. My mum is the most selfless, awesome person I've ever met and her and I make an awesome team. I love her to death and don't know what I would ever do without her. 

"Yeah, it's just sad to leave the house, I grew up here, we've been here for so long" I say as we both look around the empty living room. 

"I know, but change is as good as a holiday hun and you are going to be amazing Lou! I'm so proud of you" My mum beams as she comes over and wraps me up in her arms, she kisses me on the side of the head.

"Thanks mum" I reply happily. 

"Okay let's get going, we need to beat the traffic out of the city" She says.

We walk out of the house and close the door behind us, we get into mums old Camry and she pulls out of the driveway. I take one last look at my childhood house, it saddens me a little, but I'm happy to be moving to Manchester, this experience and opportunity is a huge honour. I am nervous, but I'm excited and I really can't wait to start training. 

"I've just got to stop by work one last time Boo, I have to pick up my last pay check and say goodbye to a few of the girls" My mum says.

"Okay" I say as I turn the radio up and thumb my fingers on my black skinny jeans, I fix my white sweater on my shoulders, it's far to big for me but it's one of my favourites. 

When we pull into the car park of the hospital we get out and walk inside the emergency department and to the lifts at the back so we can get to the maternity floor. 

"Mum do you mind if I wait here?" I ask. 

I don't really want to see my mum get emotional as she says goodbye to her good friends. 

"Sure honey, here" She says as she hands me £5 

"Go get something from the vending machine, I'll meet you back in the waiting room. I shouldn't be too long" She tells me with a kiss to my forehead.

I smile as the lift dings and she gets in. 

I turn round In search of the vending machine, I walk down a small quiet carpeted hallway and find it in the corner. I play with the sleeves of my shirt as I decide what to get, I put my money in the machine and click on the can of Pepsi, as it's coming out of the machine though, it somehow stops and gets stuck. 

"Oh man" I whisper. 

I press the button a few time before I try to jiggle the machine around a bit, but I'm so little it hardly moves. I sigh defeatedly and go to turn around before I'm stopped.

"It can be a bit temperamental sometimes" A low husky voice, like velvet hits my ears. 

It sends shivers down my spine and as I look behind me I see the most beautiful sight, a doctor in navy scrubs and a white lab coat smiling brightly at me. His dimples pop and his green eyes are so welcoming and alive, I gasp at the sight of him. He has brown hair, pulled back into a bun. 

His smile turns into a smirk as he notices me staring. 

He chuckles to himself and walks to the machine, he grabs it and shakes it with ease, causing the can of Pepsi to fall into the bottom. He reaches down to pick it up and turns around to face me, his smile never leaving his face.

"Um.....thank you..um..." I say as I try to regulate my thinking process.

"Harry" He says. 

"Harry....um thanks Harry" I smile shyly.

"That's no trouble at all....." He says questioningly.

"Louis" I say shyly. 

"Louis, as in Louis Tomlinson? Johanna's son? I thought you looked familiar" He asks smiling even more widely if that's even possible.

"Um yeah, how......how did you know?" I ask shyly.

"Johanna, is the best midwife we have, we had an emergency one night and Johanna had to deliver a baby down here in the ER, that's how we met" Harry smiles.

I smile back at him.

"Anyway we got talking and she showed me pictures of her prodigy football playing son, we've been great friends for a while" Harry says.

"Omg she did not" I say completely embarrassed, I flush at the thought. 

"She did, she is so proud of you" Harry tells me.

"Yeah, but that's just embarrassing" I say as I rub my hands over my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, even though you are quite cute when you are" Harry says smirking at me. 

I smile slightly looking him straight in the eyes. This guy is seriously hot and very very charming, he looks late 20's and his confidence makes me a little nervous. 

Suddenly a voice sounds behind Harry and he whips his head around at the interruption.

"Haz, I've got a patient for you" The man says Cooley

He too is insanely hot with short brown hair styled into a quiff, he looks very similar to Harry with green eyes and dimples but a little more dangerous.

These men both make me weak at the knees.

"Hey Ed, sure I'll take a look at them" Harry says smiling as he takes the clip folder Ed offers to him. 

Ed smiles at Harry and then he notices me, his smile disappears completely and his breath hitches for a split second before he regains his composure. 

"Who do we have here?" Ed asks. 

Harry smiles brightly towards me.

"This is Louis Tomlinson, Johanna's son" Harry says brightly.

"I thought you looked familiar" Ed says.

"Oh no, seriously.....how many people has she shown photos too?" I ask completely flustered.

Ed and Harry both chuckle. 

"Louis this is Edward, my twin brother and don't worry, it's just us two who she's shown" Harry tells me. 

I sigh in relief.

"Um....it's nice to meet you" I say shyly. 

"The pleasures mine, I thought you guys were leaving for Manchester, we were all up in arms when Johanna put her transfer in, she's one of the best" Edward says.

His statement makes me feel guilty, my mum loves this hospital and everyone in it. She's moving because of me, leaving everything behind because of me. 

"Um, yeah we are on our way now, mum......is just saying her goodbyes" I say uncomfortably. 

"Pity" Edward says and I look towards him, he is smirking at me and biting his lip, looking me up and down. I feel bare in front of him for some reason, like he is completely looking into my soul. 

Harry looks towards Edward and they share a silent look together, must be a twin thing.

"Harry, Edward there you two are" My mum comes bounding over.

"Johanna!!" They both exclaim brightly.

They give each other long hugs and pull back smiling.

"We thought you were going to leave without a proper goodbye" Edward says. 

"I would never do that to you my darlings" My mum says, patting Edwards cheek. 

"Now, here this is our new address, please come and visit us and bring your mother" My mum says pointedly.

She seems to have forgotten my existence as she engulfs herself in conversation with the twins. I don't understand how they can be such good friends, she has never mentioned Harry or Edward to me before. 

"I see you both have met Louis" My mum says bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, finally, I wish we could have come to see you play Louis, before you both had to leave" Harry says smiling, 

"We will make sure we take a trip to Manchester to watch you play, that's a promise. I am a huge Manchester United fan, maybe we could go to a game together" Edward says kindly.

"Yeah? That would be sick, Man U is my favourite team" I say smiling excitedly.

"It's a date then" Edward says and he winks at me, I can't help but blush.

"Now now, you have to go through me first you two, Prove your worth for my only son" My mum says playfully with a smirk. 

"Mum" I whisper yell. What is she talking about.

The three of them chuckle like they are all in on a private joke, this is so uncomfortable. 

"Well we must get going before rush hour, don't be strangers now" My mum says towards Harry and Edward.

"Never, especially now we have met Louis" Harry says.

"Couldn't keep us away, send us a message when you both get to Manchester, just to be safe" Edward says. 

"Of course my darlings, I'm going to miss you two" My mum says seriously as she brings them in for a hug, tears in her eyes.

"We'll miss you too" Harry says back, just as upset. 

"It was great to meet you Louis" Edward says 

"Yeah, you too" I say shyly.

"Oh here," Harry says handing me the can of Pepsi.

"Thanks" I say blushing.

Harry winks at me and Edward is smirking as my mum turns around and leads me out of the hospital.

 

We get back to the car and start our drive out of town, the weather is turning bad and it looks like a storm is rolling in. I can't seem to concentrate and my mind keeps flitting back to Harry and Edward, they were insanely hot and intimidating. Ive known I was gay since grade 8 and when I came out to my mum, she already knew and was so supportive. She does like to try and play matchmaker though, but I've been out on two dates and both guys ended up being jerks so she doesn't have a good track record. 

"So what did you think of Harry and Edward Styles?" My mum asks casually, bringing my attention back to her.

She is smiling widely at me and I know the look on her face.

"Yeah they seem really nice" I say back, I look out the window at the passing trees. 

"Pretty good looking too huh" Mum says like a school girl.

I chuckle.

"Mum!" I exclaim, she just laughs back at me.

"What, they are very good looking and lovely boys, I know they are interested in you too" She says smirking.

"What? How? What are you even talking about!!" I ask loudly.

I only just met them, yes they are completely hot and they made my stomach have butterfly's but I don't even know them, like at all.

"I've been good friends with the twins for two years, they are always interested in hearing how you are doing and they think you are very cute" She says and I blush.

"Mum" I whisper, this is so embarrassing.

"What? It's true Boo!" She says happily.

"How old are they even?" I ask.

"Oh well.....they are a bit older I guess but..." She starts.

"How much older?" I interrupt.

She sighs,

"They are 26" She says.

"26!!! Mum that's 10 years older than me, I don't understand......and you're encouraging this?" I ask flabbergasted. 

"Calm down love, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put this on you with the move an everything" She says.

"Put what on me?" I ask confused.

"Look love, Harry and Edward asked me a while ago if they could ask you out on a date...at first I was a little sceptical and the age difference bothered me but, then I got to know them and I think you will fit with them and I was going to suggest it to you" She says.

I look at her completely dumbstruck, is she suggesting I have a relationship with two men, ten years older than me? I can't even believe this. 

"Okay let me get this straight, they want a relationship with me? And you are okay with that? Not to mention that there is two of them not just one....like you're actually encouraging this?" I ask her.

"I know it's hard to take in so just think about it okay, a lot of people are living that lifestyle now a days Lou, just....try to keep an open mind" She tells me.

I sigh and look out the window, that is a lot to take in right now and I can't even begin to put my thoughts together about it. I focus on the rain outside as it starts to get heavy, it makes its way down my window and the thunder and lightning roll in, the sky's are dark and eery.

"You know what, let's pull over while the storm passes, I don't want to drive in this weather" My mum says and I can't help but agree as the rain pelts down harder.

We are just pulling over on the side of the road when it happens, headlights shine from the other side of the road, it's to late when we realise that the truck is heading straight for our car, head on. 

My mum tries to swerve out of the way but the road is so slippery, it happens in a blur of screams and breaking glass. The truck hits our car on my mums side and sends us spinning, we land upside down against a tree. I can hear shouting and pounding rain, people screaming and sirens, but I can't hear my mum. 

I'm in so much pain all over and the last thing I remember is my mum taking my hand and squeezing it tight before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos, grab your tissues for this chapter xx

NARRATOR POV.

Harry and Edward watch on as Louis and Johanna leave the hospital, huge smiles on their faces.

"He is adorable, so much cuter in real life" Edward tells Harry.

"I know, he is so small and petite I'm smitten already" Harry says smiling.

Both boys have had their heart set on Louis ever since Johanna showed them the first picture two years ago. Harry and Edward are both top Emergency Room doctors with degrees in psychology. They live together in a lavish house on the outskirts of Holmes Chapel, they are in a relationship together and never even contemplated adding someone to it, that is until they saw Louis. The way Johanna talks about the gorgeous innocent boy has them both wanting and seeing him today has just confirmed their desires, they want Louis and will do whatever it takes to get him. The age difference doesn't bother them and taking care of Louis as a partner and lover is something they both crave. 

"We will need to make that trip to Manchester soon Haz!" Edward exclaims. 

"Yes, absolutely, next rotation we will head up" Harry confirms, already trying to think of where to take Louis on their first date.

"Now about this patient Haz" Edward says bringing Harry back to earth. 

They both walk off back to work, it's been quiet today in the ER which usually means they are heading into a shit storm. 

"Oi Haz, Ed, did you take a look at the patient in room 3?" They both hear as they finish up their rounds and walk into the the main area where the doctors gather.

"Hey Z, yeah just saw him, the asshole nearly got escorted out, he went to punch Edward in the nose" Harry says back to Zayn, their good friend and fellow doctor.

"Haha, like anyone could take out Ed" Niall pipes up from his work station where he is stuffing his face with food. 

Niall is a good friend too, a nurse and is in a relationship with Zayn and Liam who is the head of emergency. 

"To right Nialler" Ed says as he fist bumps Niall.

"Get back to work would you all" Liam calls as he strides with all his class and intimidation into the room.

"Yes sir" Niall pipes up cheekily as he gets up to finish his rounds. 

"Don't be cheeky or you know what will happen when we get home" Liam threatens jokingly.

The boys all cat call and wolf whistle at Liam's remark. Liam takes it on the chin though, while Niall blushes and hides behind Zayn.

"I can't protect you love" Zayn chuckles as he kisses Niall's head.

"You're just mean" Niall huffs as he walks off, back to work.

The boys all chuckle at Niall as he wonders off.

"Ed, what's this I hear about you causing trouble in room 3?" Liam asks, turning serious.

"Li, please....me causing trouble??? I think not" Edward says cheekily.

"Oh please, you are my number one trouble maker, now spill. What happened before we have a law suit on our hands" Liam says.

Edward sighs and starts explaining the situation, nothing being Edwards fault, of course... he is good at provoking, but only when deserved.

They are all interrupted though when an emergency call comes into the ER and Zayn relays the casualties coming in.

"Car crash, female aged 43 critical condition, male aged 16 serious but stable condition" Zayn relays as everyone rushes around to get ready for the arrivals. 

"You two take the female, I'll take the kid" Zayn yells to the twins as they rush outside to wait for the ambulances to arrive.

Harry and Edward rush out into the cold and wait anxiously next to Zayn and Niall, they look at each other, both feeling uneasy, a feeling they have never had before. They both know something bad is about to happen and their thoughts are confirmed when two separate ambulances pull up outside the hospital. 

The first ambulance opens and their hearts sink..... it's Johanna. 

They both rush forward and begin wheeling her through the department to a cubical, trying to concentrate on saving her life and trying not to think about Louis in the next room with Zayn and Niall. 

"Female aged 43, severe internal bleeding, possible collapsed lung, several broken ribs, chest was crushed" the ambulance officer relays to Harry's and Edward. 

Medical terms are thrown around to the four nurses present, as Harry and Edward both try to stabilise Johanna, her blood pressure and heart rate continually dropping.

"We need theatre three prepped and ready" Edward yells, as the nurses bustle around, prepping Johanna for surgery. 

"Boys" Johanna calls out weakly.

It's a miracle she's still conscious.

"Hey, Jay, it's okay we are going to fix you right up okay" Harry says as he leans down next to Johanna's head, she has tears in her eyes and they both know this is bad.

"Please, Harry, Please take care of him" She says, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Johanna, no, you are going to be okay, Harry and I are doing everything we can" Edward says, taking his place next to Harry.

"It's okay boys,.....I know, please promise me that you will take care of him, please look after him, he has no one else" Johanna says shakily, her breathing becoming irregular. 

"Jay, we promise, Louis will be taken care of we promise, but you're not going to die" Harry says.

"Thank you, I need a pen and paper.....please" Johanna says. 

Edward rushes to get her what she's asked for and she somehow uses her strength to write something down on paper, she then signs the bottom, folds the paper and hands it to Harry.

"Give that to Louis, please.... Tell him I love him with everything I have, tell him I'll never leave him, I'm always in his heart" She struggles out.

"Jay, please don't do this, we need to fix you, we're going to theatre now and we will fix you" Edward tells her, his eyes glassy.

"I'm......I'm so sorry, tell Louis I'm just so sorry" Johanna whispers to Edward breathless.

Her eyes flutter, she knows that there is nothing anyone can do, Johanna gives in and thinks of Louis and his gorgeous eyes and smile, his laugh and his sassy side she loves as she takes her last breath and closes her eyes. 

Her monitor starts going crazy. 

"No no no, Johanna please no" Edward says.

He is quick to start compression and Harry gets the bag over her mouth to help, they try their hardest to get her back, they can't give up, they can't lose Johanna, they try so hard to get her back but five minutes later, they are forced to call it. Tears in everyone's eyes as they lose one of their own. 

"Time of death, 5:02pm" One of the nurses says tearfully.

"Fuck" Harry yells as he kicks over the rubbish bin and paces the room hands on his hips.

Harry and Edward don't even have time to comprehend what's happened though, before Zayn is calling them.

"Haz, Ed, I need you both or one of you" He yells.

Harry and Edward look at each other and bolt towards the next room, they barge in and see Louis shirtless on the bed, he's hooked up to monitors, an oxygen mask on his face and a drip in his hand, his breathing is slow and weak. 

"I'm loosing him" Zayn says and Harry and Edward jump into action.

"Louis, buddy can you hear us" Harry tries.

"Ughhh" Louis says unable to say anything further.

Harry leans down to Louis face and looks straight into his blue eyes, he reaches out and strokes his forehead. Louis face is all bruised and he has a deep cut on his head.

"It's okay sweetheart, Edward, Zayn and I are the best at what we do, we promise you are going to be okay, I need you to do something for us though okay" Harry asks as he smiles slightly at Louis.

"K" Louis says quietly

"We need you to promise us you won't give up okay, promise us" Harry says with conviction.

"It hurts" Louis says brokenly.

Harry looks towards Edward who has come beside Harry now.

"We know it hurts buddy, we promise we are doing everything we can to make you comfortable. Can you promise us though Louis, we need you to fight buddy okay" Edward says.

"K" Louis whispers out

"Good boy" Edward and Harry say at the same time.

They then turn to help Zayn with his assessment, Louis breathing is shallow and X-rays point to several broken ribs and internal bleeding in his chest, they need to stop it straight away if he has any chance of making it.

"Is theatre three ready?" Harry yells.

"Yes Dr Styles, all prepped and waiting for you" Sally a nurse tells them.

Niall comes over then to speak to Louis,

"Hey there bud, I'm Niall. We are going to put you to sleep now okay, we just want you to relax" He tells Louis. 

Louis, starts to panic at this information, he is scared and hurt and he doesn't know where his mum is or what's wrong with her. He shakes his head no and tries to take the oxygen mask off his face.

"Easy their Louis, just relax" Niall tries but Louis is scared and tears spring to his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay sweetheart" Harry says as he notices Louis distress, Edward and Zayn have gone to the ER to prepare for Louis surgery.

"Im scared" Louis says.

"I know, but you are going to be okay, I promise. I need you to relax for us though okay. I'm going to give you some medicine to put you to sleep and when you wake up you will be all fixed" Harry tells him gently. 

"What if I die" Louis asks so innocently

"I promise you, we won't let you die" Harry tells him with conviction.

"I can't leave my mum, I.....I don't want to die" Louis whispers.

Harry finishes putting the medication into Louis drip and leans down close to Louis head, he reaches out a wipes a tear off Louis cheek that's slipped down.

"I will do every single thing I can to make sure you are okay, Edward and Zayn will look after you, I promise and I will make sure I'm right next to you when you wake up" Harry tells Louis smiling slightly.

Harry has never felt like this before, never been so attached to a patient, you can't be or it will break you, but Louis.... he wants to cuddle him and protect him and he will say and do anything to reassure this gorgeous boy in front of him.

Niall notices Harry's change of character, notices how he's being so caring and calling Louis pet names, which he's never in his 6 years of knowing the boys, has seen him or Edward do. Niall realises that Harry and maybe Edward are falling for Louis and smiles at the thought

Harry grabs Louis hand as his eyes start drooping.

Louis gives in and closes his eyes.

"Thats's it go with it, we will take care of you Lou" Is the last thing Louis hears before he's gone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xoxoxo

NARRATORS POV

Louis is wheeled into the operating theatre by Harry and Niall.

"Haz, did Johanna make it?" Niall asks sadly knowing the answer.

Harry looks at Niall and then back towards Louis, so innocent and young. 

"No" He whispers out. 

"Shit" Niall remarks.

As they enter the cold theatre room, Edward and Zayn are prepped and ready. Harry and Niall wheel Louis in and then leave the theatre, Niall goes back to work and Harry tries to busy himself, trying his hardest not to think. 

Inside the theatre Edward and Zayn work tirelessly to stabilise Louis, it's an actual miracle he survived as long as he has, the amount of blood in his chest and abdomen should have killed him. 

"Z, I can't stop the bleeding" Edward says, he is trying to keep professional but is starting to panic inside a little.

"Take it then Ed" Zayn says.

"I don't want to have to" Edward replies. 

"Ed, he's better off without his spleen, you have no choice, take it!, we're loosing him" Zayn says forcefully. 

Edward nods knowing Zayn is right, he then starts the removal of Louis spleen. As soon as the spleen is out and the bleeding controlled Louis's vitals start to improve.

"Thank fuck" Zayn says as Louis heart rate starts to even out. 

"Jesus Louis" Edward says under his breath, Louis nearly didn't make it.

As they close Louis back up he is stable enough to work on his other injuries. Zayn stitches the deep gash on the side of his forehead, while Edward examines Louis knee, noticing it's swollen and severely bruised. 

"Sally, we need an X-ray on Louis knee please" Edward orders. 

The staff arrange and X-ray and 10 minutes later the results are in.

Louis knee has been crushed. 

Edward has no choice but to open it up and try to put it back together. Zayn, who specialises in reconstructive surgery suggests they wait until Louis is more stable to fix his knee. Keeping him under for to long could do him more damage. Zayn braces the knee as best he can and stabilises it.

"Alright we're done for now" Edward says, looking at the clock. They have been at it for four hours now.

"Let's get him to intensive care" Zayn says. 

They both breathe a sigh of relief as they start to clean up and exit the theatre.

"Good work mate" Zayn says.

"You too Z, couldn't have done it without you" Edward says back, they share a hug and walk out into the corridors. Zayn goes off in search of Niall while Edward goes to find Harry, he finds him in Liam's office. 

"I have to clear this with the social workers first Haz, I'm sorry" Liam says. 

"What's going on?" Edward asks as he walks in. 

"Louis?" Harry asks.

"Stable" Edward responds. 

Harry nods but he is looking rather distressed as he stands in front of Liam's desk, Harry looks towards Edward and hands him the note Johanna wrote before she died. Neither boy got the chance to look at it before everything happened so quickly. 

Edward reads the note aloud.

"I Johanna Tomlinson, wish to leave Louis Tomlinson in soul custody and guardianship of Harry and Edward styles, in the event of my death" Edward whispers out.

"Shit" Edward says brokenly.

"He has no one Ed, he will be put into foster care until he turns 18" Harry tells Edward.

"I'm not saying no Harry but, he hasn't even been asked, he doesn't know us, we just met him today. The poor kid is going to wake up an orphan and his football career potentially ripped away from him. How are we supposed to tell him all of that plus, that he will now be living with us when he eventually makes it out of hospital" Edward asks worriedly.

"I.....I don't know, but he needs someone to take him, he needs someone to be able to make his medical decisions on his behalf, if he flatlines we have to call the state for permission to resuscitate" Harry says, he sits down in one of the chairs in front of Liam's desk and puts his head in his hands. 

"Well, about that" Liam says bringing both boys attention towards him.

"Look, Johanna was a dear friend of mine and the last thing I want is for Louis to be given to the state, but I need a social worker here now to approve this and sign the paperwork. If it's not approved and he has to go to the state, they won't pay for his care here. He will be transferred to London public unless someone pays the hospital fees" Liam says.

That stirs something inside Edward, no one else is touching Louis. 

"Well we will pay that's not even a question, Harry and I will cover everything Louis needs. Get the social worker here now, sort it out Liam. I want him under our care by the end of the night" Edward says full of authority.

Edward turns to Harry and they share a silent moment together.

"Alright I will have it organised, let's hope nothing happens to him before then" Liam says.

"I'm going to sit with him, we've finished anyway" Harry says as he gets up.

"Me too, put us on rotation Liam we want the next week off to be with Louis" Edward says.

"Done" Liam replies as he rushes to organise everything.

"I will call you when the paperwork is ready" Liam says.

Harry and Edward nod and walk out of Liam's office, they walk in silence to Louis room and when they step in they take a seat on the plush lounge chairs provided in intensive care, they recline to beds so Harry and Edward can stay. 

"What happened?" Harry asks his brother when they are settled on the chairs together.

"Four broken ribs, punctured lung, his spleen ruptured and the internal bleeding should have killed him. I had to take his spleen but he stabilised so it was for the best. He's bruised and his head needed 8 stitches. His knee though Haz,........he will need reconstructive surgery on it, it's completely crushed. Zayn wanted to wait until he was stabilised properly before doing the surgery on it but.......it means...." Edward cuts off upset.

"It means.....he may not ever play football again" Harry finishes. 

Edward nods.

"It also means, he may play again. Zayn said a great reconstructive surgeon, he will be able to fix it and Louis will be able to play again" Harry says pointedly.

"Hopefully" Edward says.

They both look at Louis, so small in the bed. They both made a promise to Johanna and they will both do everything it takes to protect Louis. They don't move from Louis side as they wait for him to wake up. 

Three hours later when it's approaching midnight, Harry and Edward get paged to Liam's office, they reluctantly leave a still sleeping Louis and head to Liam.

"Jodi, page us immediately if there is any change or Louis even so much as twitches" Harry tells the nurse in charge of Louis care as they leave.

"Of course Dr Styles, I will notify you if anything happens" She smiles kindly.

When the twins reach Liam's office door they turn towards each other.

"Are you sure about this Haz? Any doubts tell me now" Edward says as he reaches out to cup Harry's cheek.

"I want him Ed, we can't back out now, I just hope he is okay with it all" Harry says.

"Me too" Edward says.

They look into each other's eyes and lean in for a kiss, They both relax in each other's arms and pull back.

"Let's do this then" Harry says.

They both nod and walk into the room, one social worker and two police officers are sitting in front of Liam's desk. A women aged about 35 and two men in uniform that look late 40's.

"Thanks for joining us boys" Liam says.

"Let's get this sorted shall we" Edward says.

"So Johanna states in her will that Louis be left everything, there is a trust fund for him with £50,000 pounds in it, besides furniture and personal belongings that's all Johanna had. No relatives or friends were listed as guardians in the event of Johanna's death and Louis father died when he was two. Louis has no known living relatives, making him property of the state" the social worker Grace says sympathetically.

"Well, not anymore, we are taking him" Harry States. 

"Although Johanna's note is legally binding, there is still 90 days where any unknown relative can come forward and contest the arrangement. That being said, if that doesn't happen Louis is legally under your guardianship and until such time and if the arrangement is contested, all decisions regarding Louis care and his living arrangements will be left up to you both" Grace states 

"Okay, that's fine" Edward says.

"The trust fund will be cashed in to pay for Louis medical expenses while he is here.." Grace starts but Edward interrupts her.

"No, that won't be necessary, Harry and I will put him under our insurance now and we will pay for all his expenses" Edward tells grace. 

Grace nods understandingly and makes changes to the agreement. When it's ready to be signed Harry and Edward don't hesitate and they sigh relieved when they know Louis is now legally under their care. Harry turns to the police officers then.

"Do we know what happened yet?" Harry's asks. 

"Drunk truck driver, lost control in the rain, hit them side on and they landed upside down against a tree. The truck driver died on impact" One of the officers says.

"We will be suing" Harry says angrily.

"We were going to suggest, we will get the case work together for you" The other officer says.

"Thank you" Edward says. 

Harry is angry, this all happened because of a stupid drunk idiot. Johanna lost her life and poor Louis. Harry can't stand the pain he is feeling for Louis, he wants to wrap him up so he never has to experience any form of pain again. 

"We will be in touch" The officers say.

They all shake hands and leave Liam's office, leaving Edward, Harry and Liam alone. 

"So what's the plan of action with Louis?" Liam asks.

"Well, we will see how he wakes up and play it all by ear I guess. We need to schedule another surgery for his knee in a few days time" Edward says,

"You can't operate on him now Edward" Liam tells him, now that Louis is under their guardianship Edward isn't allowed to operate on him legally.

"We want Zayn doing it, I'll assist though" Edward responds.

"Okay" Liam says. 

"Thanks Li" Harry says honestly.

"Anytime boys" he says in understanding.

They then leave the office and hurry back to Louis, hoping he is still okay and asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

LOUIS POV.

When I come back to my senses I can hear things buzzing around me but I can't open my eyes, I'm so drowsy. I can hear voices discussing things but I can't make out who's they are.

"Change the antibiotics to these Jodi, he has developed a temperature and we can't risk it" A deep drawl sounds

"Yes Dr Styles" Jodi I guess answers.

Styles......I then remember Harry and Edward Styles and meeting them and the conversation with my mum.......my mum, where is she? Where am I? The flashbacks start then as I remember the car crash. I can hear a beeping noise getting louder and louder and I open my eyes finally, trying to find my mum. What I come face to face with though is a hospital room, Harry and Edward Styles and full on pain like I've never experienced before in my life. I want my mum, I can't see her though.

"Louis?" Harry asks as he notices the beeping and comes over to my side, Edward is quick to do the same.

They aren't in their lab Coates or hospital scrubs but are both in jeans and sweaters.

I whimper, the pain I'm experiencing is so intense, like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. My breathing picks up, I just want my mum.

"Hey there sweetheart, just relax your breathing for us, just slow deep breaths" Harry tells me gently, he reaches out to swipe my fringe off my forehead. 

Harry's warm hand is comforting and just like he promised I'm alive and he's here but I want my mum.

"Where's my mum" I croak, panicking a little.

"Just relax Lou" Edward tells me comfortingly.

"I cant, it hurts so bad and I want my mum" I say, holding back my tears from the pain.

"We know sweetheart, we will give you something for the pain, it's okay" Harry tells me. He is still stroking my hair and I begin to relax a little.

"That's it Lou" Edward says, he reaches up to my drip and he puts something in it and it's effective instantly at reliving some of my pain. 

"Better?" Harry asks, smiling at me.

I nod at him. Harry turns to Edward then.

"Where is Jodi, I want those antibiotics starting as soon as possible Ed, he needs something for his fever too, he's too warm" Harry tells Edward just as Jodi makes her way back Into the room and hands Edward the antibiotics. 

Edward relays Harry's wishes, Jodi exits the room again to get me something for my fever and Edward sets up the antibiotics in my drip.

"Is my mum okay?" I ask Harry, I'm still so drowsy and out of it but I need to know if she is okay. 

Harry and Edward share a worried look.

"Please can I see her please" I beg them both.

"Lou" Edward tries sympathetically.

"No, please let me see her she's okay isn't she?" I ask brokenly,

Both boys don't answer but are looking at me with pain and tears in their eyes, its then it hits me.

"No" I whisper.

Edward comes over next to Harry and reaches out to cup my cheek.

"We are so sorry Louis, we did everything we could but......your mum didn't make it little one, we are so sorry" Edward says he has tears in his eyes and so does Harry. 

I don't know how to process this information 

"But....she squeezed my hand...she was okay" I say panicking.

"We're so sorry Lou" Harry says. 

Tears spring to my eyes and I can't help it when the flood gates open, I try to regulate my breathing but the silent tears won't stop. My mum is dead, gone, all because of me. If we hadn't of had to move then none of this would be happening, my mum would be alive right next to me now. 

I reach up and yank the oxygen tubes out from my nose, I am just so angry, I'm sore, tired and upset, I don't know what to do.

"Calm down Louis, it's okay we've got you" Harry tells me, he grabs my hands as I reach for the drips to pull them out too.

"Easy there Lou, that's going to hurt you if you pull those out, they are there to help you" Edward tells me calmly.

"I don't want to be here, I want to see my mum" I yell.

"Shhhhhhhhh, it's okay, shhhhhhhhh" Edward tells me.

He climbs on the bed on my right side while Harry is in my left. Edward sits behind me gently and pulls me back against his chest. His smell engulfs me and his strong arms wrap around my chest. 

"Just take some deep breaths for me" He tells me gently I'm my ear. 

I try my hardest to stop crying but this empty awful hole in my chest won't stop hurting, my mum is gone. I have no one. Not one single person in this world to care for me. I feel so safe in Edwards strong arms but I want my mum. Harry sits on the bed and strokes my hair as Edward whispers things into my ear helping me relax.

Eventually I do and I'm so exhausted I fall asleep hoping that this will all be a horrible nightmare when I wake up again.

When I wake up next Im alone. Pain hits me hard and I feel like I have a fever and I'm going to be sick. I try to sit up it's so painful but I manage it, I'm so dizzy and the sickness feeling overcomes me and before I can stop myself I'm vomiting everywhere, all over my hospital gown, the blankets and the bed. I panic, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I'm covered in vomit and no one is here. I guess I should get used to being alone and sorting things out by myself now. Before I can make an attempt to move though, I'm vomiting again. It hurts my chest and stomach so badly. My heart rate monitor starts going crazy again, I notice I've accidentally knocked the pulse reader off my finger no doubt the machine thinks I've stopped breathing. 

Harry, Edward and a new nurse rush into the room at the noise.

"Oh shit" Harry exclaims.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him alone" Edward says. 

Harry puts some food bags down on the table to the side and they both rush over. The other nurse has left the room.

"It's okay Lou" Harry says carefully as he comes over to me. 

Edward starts playing with the machine and it finally stops beeping.

"There we go" He says, 

"Let's get you cleaned up hey" Harry suggests.

I shake my head no, this is so embarrassing.

"No?" Edward asks chuckling, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm......it's gross" I say breathing heavy, I feel sick again and before I know it I'm vomiting again. 

"Shit" Harry says, he rubs my back through my vomiting and it's comforting, there is no use getting me a bucket or anything as the sheets are already covered in sick.

"I'm sorry" I say shakily when I've stopped.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll get you something to stop the vomiting, we might need to change your pain medication, it could be making you sick" Edward says.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up" The lovely nurse from before says as she enters the room again with fresh sheets, blankets a pillow and hospital gown. 

"Can I have a shower?" I ask croakily.

"I'm sorry hun your kn.." She starts but Harry cuts her off.

"You still have a catheter in Lou, we will have to do a bird bath for now" Harry finishes smiling. 

Great, I'm still going to smell like vomit.

Edward is telling the nurse something and I can't hear what they are saying, Harry helps me take the hospital gown off, I wince the pain is so bad.

"It's okay, are you still feeling sick" Harry asks.

I nod at him.

Edward comes over and fiddles with my drips again. I then realise I'm completely bare in front of Harry and Edward. They don't seem too concerned though, my torso is mostly covered in bandages anyway.

"I.....you don't have to.......I can do it myself" I say as I try to cover up, I don't want them grossed out.

"You don't have to worry Louis, we are used to this sort of thing" Harry says gently.

"I......I just want my mum" I say defeated. 

"Hey Haz, let's go sort this food out and come back" Edward pipes up. I think he senses I'm uncomfortable and Harry catches on.

"Yeah good idea, can you take over Rach?" Harry asks the nurse happily, letting me know it's okay.

"Of course, out you two go, go organise some food and I'll fix Louis right up" Rachel says smiling.

Edward and Harry smile back at her and Harry leans down and places a kiss on my forehead I I notice that Edward hands Rachel a bag before he leaves.

I feel numb as Rachel undresses me, cleans me up and washes my hair carefully. She goes to the bag Edward gave her and takes out a blue sweater that looks huge, she places it over me and it engulfs me, I recognise the smell instantly as Harry and Edward. I'm so exhausted and in pain by the time she has finished my torso that I lay back against the pillows breathing heavily. 

"It's okay Louis, it's normal to feel tired, just let me know if you feel like being sick again and I'll get you a bag" She says kindly.

I nod towards her, she then takes the blankets off me to clean and so she can re make the bed.

It's then I see it..... my knee, it's in a brace. I must have been in so much pain I hadn't even realised my knee was hurt. 

Rachel somehow puts me in new boxer briefs and presses the buzzer to get some help as I need to be lifted off the bed so she can make it. I feel my breathing pick up and I can't tear my gaze away from my knee. My entire future has been fucked, what if I can never play football again.

I feel myself lifted into the air and the pain is so excruciating, I scream out.

"It's okay, just breathe with me sweetheart" Edwards voice sounds in my ears. 

Harry and Rachel quickly remake the bed and Edward lays me back down. I just look back down at my knee in shock.

"Louis, I know this has all come as a huge shock to you but I need you to breathe" Harry is telling me from my left.

"My......my knee,what's wrong with it?" I nearly scream.

"Louis" Edward tries but I don't want a bar of it, I want to know what's wrong with my god dam knee.

"Please.....tell me what's wrong with it" I ask, my voice breaking.

Harry and Edward look towards each other. 

"Louis, when the truck hit you and you landed against the tree, your knee was trapped, your whole kneecap has been crushed" Edward tells me as gently as possible. 

"Wha???" I asks brokenly.

Harry and Edward look towards me sympathy in their eyes.

"Can you fix it, did you fix it!!! I need to play" I all but scream.

"Just calm down Lou" Harry says.

"We couldn't go in and fix it, you were too unstable, we have scheduled you another operation next week to try and fix it" Edward says.

"Try and fix it?" I ask panicking.

"There.....there is a 30% chance that you will be able to play again but Zayn is the best reconstructive surgeon we have, you are in good hands" Harry tells me.

"I.....I.....I can't do this, I don't want to do this anymore. I want my mum back and I want my knee fixed, what else is wrong with me??" I yell.

I am in so much pain but I don't care at this point, my whole world is coming crashing down on top of me. 

"You have broken ribs and I had to remove your spleen, you had severe internal bleeding and you are lucky to be here. You are very badly bruised and your head was cut open, you had a concussion and needed stitches" Edward tells me. 

"What does all that mean? Will I be able to play football again, what even does a spleen do?" I ask panicking. If I wasn't so upset That question would have been funny.

"Your spleen helps you with infections, it means you are more prone to getting sick and your body won't be able to fight of viruses and flus as well as before. You just have to be very careful not to get sick. That's why when you spiked a temperature last night we changed your antibiotics to a very high dose" Harry tells me.

I try to control my emotions and my breathing at the news, I wish this was all a dream, I can't cope with all this. What did I ever do to deserve this. 

"Listen to us Louis, Edward and I will do everything we can to make sure you can play football again. We will help you get through this and that's a promise" Harry tells me. He sits on the bed and looks me straight in the eyes, Edward sits on my other side and they both look at me determinedly.

"How long am I going to be here for?" I ask. 

"At least six weeks" Edward says. 

It's then I realise,

"Im not going to Manchester am I?" I ask as I piece everything together. 

"No buddy I'm sorry you're not. We've spoken to them and they have given your place for this year away, they are willing to re test you at the end of the year though" Harry tells me.

I can't help the tears then, I feel so defeated. I don't know what to do. In the space of 24 hours I've lost my entire world and I'm only 16.

"So....I'm going to the state then, I'll live in an orphanage?" I ask, I have no family or close friends who would take me in, another blow is sure to come my way. I'll probably be sent to some awful foster home.

"No.....no you're not" Edward says. 

I look at him confused.

"Louis, before your mum died.....she asked Edward and I to take you, she wrote a note and it's legally binding, while you were asleep the paperwork was sorted. Edward and I are now your legal guardians" Harry says.

I'm so shocked I gasp.

"What?.... But why?? You don't even know me.... why would you do that for me?" I ask breathlessly.

"Because, Johanna asked us......and because, we are drawn to you Louis. There is something. About you and we feel very protective of you. It was a no brainier really" Edward says. 

I don't know how to process this.

"Were you with her when she died?" I ask on the verge of tears. 

Harry and Edward silently nod. 

"What happened, was she in pain?" I ask

"No, she wasn't, she told us to take care of you, she told us to look after and protect you. She told us to tell you she loved you and to remember she is always with you, she will always be in your heart" Harry says quietly.

I can't help but break down, this is all too much. Edward and Harry both somehow engulf me in their arms, they are so warm and soft and smell so good. They hold me while I break and cry and they don't let go. I end up crying myself to sleep my head on Edward chest Harry behind me spooning me. I've never felt more safe in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and Kudos, you guys are amazing!!! Enjoy this chapter sorry it's a bit short a few more hospital chapters before Louis gets to go home. Enjoy xx

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward watch on with heavy hearts as Louis cries himself to sleep on Edwards chest. When he is finally off Harry runs his hands through Louis sweaty hair and Edward dries Louis tears with his thumb. 

"Well, at least he didn't freak out too badly, about us taking him in" Harry says to his brother.

"I'm surprised he handled it as good as he did, I don't expect him to not get upset though, he will be up and down emotionally for a while, we just need to be prepared for that" Edward says.

Both brothers have a degree in psychology and are prepared for what's to come with Louis, they just hope they can help him and get him through everything. 

"His temperature is worrying me, especially this soon after surgery" Edward tells Harry. 

"I know, if he has an infection it's going to be hard to treat with everything else that's going on, I can't authorise his knee op until his infection has started to clear" Harry tells Edward.

Edward sighs

"The longer it's postponed the lower his chances of playing football get, he will have to learn to walk on his leg and move it around again, it's going to take months for it to heal" Edward says.

"Well, he's ours for at least two years Ed, we will do everything we can to get him playing again, I don't care how much it costs" Harry says.

Edward nods in agreement.

"Haz, I don't know how to approach this whole situation. I want more with him.....I want a relationship. I know there is a long way to go before we can even bring it up with him, but I just want to know that you're on the same page as me" Edward tells Harry honestly,

"Ed,I'm definitely on the same page as you believe me, I know he will need time, he's just lost his mum and his career is on the line. I think us just being there for him and giving him affection is what he needs, I think everything will develop naturally and fall into place when it's time. Im just so happy he is with us now" Harry replies.

Edward smiles and they lean in for a kiss that turns into a snogging session. They as interrupted by a knock on the door, they pull apart smiling.

"Come in" Edward calls. 

The door opens and in comes Liam, Zayn and Niall. 

"Hey guys" Zayn says. 

"Hey you three" Harry says smiling.

"How's the patient? We just came by to check on you all, we won't stay long" Liam says. 

"You're fine, he's okay. Spiked a temp last night and it's still worryingly high, changed his antibiotics. His blood pressure is still really low but everything else is looking good. He was quite sick today but we've changed his pain meds so hopefully that helps" Harry tells the three.

"That's good to hear, we can change him to a normal ward when his temp breaks and his vitals are normal" Liam says.

"I don't want to operate until his temp is down, I don't want to risk infection" Zayn says seriously.

They all come over and sit on the end of the bed.

"We were just talking about that, he found out about his knee when he woke up and he didn't take the news that well, he's okay but the sooner we can get in there the better" Edward says.

"I'm going to be on shift up here from tomorrow so I'll be looking after Lou" Niall says happily.

"Oh I'm so glad, having someone we completely trust will be great, I think you and Louis will get on really well" Harry says.

Niall is 24 and such a happy go lucky guy, he gets on with everyone and the twins know he will be good for Louis.

Suddenly Louis stirs on the bed, whimpering from pain. Edward slips out of the bed and Harry stands up, they try to settle Louis back down.

"Shhhhhh, just relax Lou, Harry is going to get you something for the pain" Edward says as Harry and Niall exit the room to get some pain relief sorted.

Louis opens his eyes, he's so groggy, tired and he feels so sick.

"Hey there, you okay buddy?" Edward asks concerned as he notices Louis complexion is quite pale.

"I don't feel well" Louis says quietly.

"Hey there Louis, my name is Zayn do you remember me? We met in emergency, I helped Edward operate on you and I'll be doing your knee operation soon" Zayn says and Louis looks towards him.

Louis nods in understanding but he looks really unwell.

"Can I take a look at you?" Zayn asks. 

Liam heads over to the machines and puts a blood pressure monitor on Louis arm and Edward takes his temperature. Louis nods at Zayn and Zayn moves closer, he lifts up Louis shirt to inspect his torso and he begins unwrapping his bandages. 

"Li, can you organise some bloods and get them rushed, 15 minutes" Zayn asks Liam. 

"Of course" Liam says.

Zayn knows how lucky he is to have Liam as a partner, not everyone gets special treatment like that and they all know it. 

Harry and Niall come back Into the room and administer pain relief, Niall then begins drawing Louis blood, when he starts working on Louis he notices he has become really lethargic suddenly.

"Louis? Can you look at me buddy?" Niall asks kindly. 

Louis doesn't respond and everyone begins to panic then.

"Louis? I need you to look at me" Edward says bending down and cupping Louis cheek. 

Louis manages to look at Edward but his eyes are glazed.

"Good boy, can you keep your eyes open for us, we just need you to stay awake if you can" Edward tells him.

"I feel funny" he manages to tell Edward. 

"Funny how buddy?" Zayn asks, he has finished inspecting Louis sight wounds from surgery and they all seem fine, no sign of infection. 

Liam has left the room in order to rush Louis bloods while Niall takes over checking his vitals.

"Blood pressure is dropping guys, his temp is up" Niall tells everyone. 

"Dunno, just sick" Louis tells Zayn. 

"Are you going to throw up bud?" Niall asks.

Louis doesn't respond before his eyes roll back into his head and his breathing stops completely. 

"Fuck" Edward yells, he presses the button behind Louis bed that activates the alarm. Three nurses rush into the room, Zayn has started chest compressions while Niall and Edward move the bed forward so Harry can slip behind Louis head so he can start bagging Louis. 

"BP is dropping, we're loosing him" Niall announces.

Edward scrambles to try and figure out what's wrong, he is shouting instructions at the nurses. 

Harry tries to put a tube down Louis throat so they can get oxygen to his lungs. As he is trying to find a way in, he notices Louis throat is trachea is completely swollen. 

"It's an allergic reaction" Harry yells, 

Edward instructs the nurses on what he needs to administer and before he knows it he's injecting Louis with adrenalin. 

"I'm in" Harry States as he successfully places the tube down Louis throat. 

Zayn stops chest compressions and they wait for Louis to respond.

he doesn't.

Edward then orders more adrenalin and gives it to Louis as quickly as possible.

"Come on Louis" Zayn says.

"Don't do this Lou, fight buddy come on" Edward says.

Suddenly Louis machine starts beeping again.

"His BP is stabilising" Niall says.

"Pulse is evening" Zayn says.

Louis vitals begin to respond and they get him back.

"Holy shit" Zayn says as he runs his hands over his face.

"Keep the tube in and him asleep until we work out what he's allergic to and the swelling goes down" Edward announces. 

Harry and Edward both find themselves shaking, they nearly lost Louis and they both felt how utterly gut reaching and devastating that would have been. They are attached and both of them worried sick, so out of character for them both, especially to feel like this with a patient. As they all wait for Louis bloods to come back, the room sits in silence, no one wanting to move in case something else happens to Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short I apologise. Let's just all pretend that everything I say and describe medically is true too hehe xx

Three days later and Louis swelling has gone down in his throat, his bloods showed he was allergic to his pain medication, which means his pain relief has been adjusted. Louis has been kept on a ventilator with the tube in his throat and Edward and Harry decide it's time to wake him up, Louis temp is down too which is great news. Harry and Edward are sitting on the same recliner chair reading through some notes when Zayn walks into the room to talk to Harry and Edward, they haven't left Louis side.

"Morning boys" He says as he strolls in, in his blue scrubs and lab coat. No one should look that sexy in scrubs but Zayn makes anything sexy.

"Morning Z" Both boys chime as they get up off the chair, Edward heads to the other side of Louis bed to check his vitals again.

"I've got an opening in an hour, let's not wake Louis up just yet, let me operate on his knee first" Zayn says casually.

Harry and Edward look at each other and agree. It's best for Louis if they don't have to wake him and then put him under again. 

"Okay, I'll scrub in as well" Edward says.

"Great, theatre eight in an hour don't be late" Zayn says cheekily as he wonders out of the room.

"I hope we can fix it Haz" Edward says worryingly.

"Ed, you and Zayn will do everything you can. If you can't fix it, it's okay, we will deal with it then" Harry tells his brother. 

They both look towards Louis on the bed, he hasn't moved for three days and the boys hate it. 

Harry comes over and wraps his arms around Edwards body, he faces him and looks him straight in the eyes.

"You've got this babe" Harry says determined. 

He then leans in and kisses Edward slowly. Edward responds with a moan and he grabs Harry's face with his hands to deepen the kiss. Harry's tongue invades Edwards mouth and they both savour the taste of each other. 

"I've missed you" Edward pulls back to say.

They have both been so caught up in everything that's been going on the last four days, they haven't had time to really be close to each other. The snogging session turns heated and Harry drags Edward to the bathroom attached to Louis private room. He then pushes Edward against the wall and falls to his knees. He makes quick work of pulling Edwards jeans down and releasing his hard length. Edward is thick and long and it turns Harry on just looking at his hot length leaking pre come at the tip.

"Haz" Edward moans as Harry reaches out to stroke his cock.

Harry doesn't respond, instead he takes Edward in his mouth and moans at the taste of him. He proceeds to lick up and down Edwards shaft and takes him all the way down to the back of his throat. Edward doesn't hesitate and holds Harry's head still while he pounds into his mouth. Harry can't get enough and moans around his brother. Edward can feel his climax approaching and speeds up his thrusts, Harry taking it like a champ. 

"I'm going to come Haz" Edward warns.

Harry doesn't move though and Edward releases into Harry's mouth. Harry swallows his load and sucks Edward dry. When Edward catches his breath back, he pulls Harry up and kisses him deeply. He pulls back and looks Harry in the eyes.

"Thanks" He says smiling crookedly.

"Anytime, now relax and go do your job" Harry smirks.

He gives Edward one last kiss and they make their way out of the bathroom. Edward kisses Louis on the head and makes his way down to theatre eight a lot more relaxed. 

When he has Louis on the table though, his nerves re surface. When Zayn opens Louis knee up its a huge mess, the knee cap is completely shattered.

"Fuck, we have our work cut out for us Ed" Zayn responds.

He won't say it but he doesn't like Louis chances of ever playing football again, he will have to have at least six screws put in to help mend the cap. Whether they can come out later if the bones fuse together properly is another story. 

Five hours later Louis wakes up in recovery, he has been out for a total of three days and when he comes face to face with three nurses he has never met before he freaks out. He is confused and groggy.

"It's okay darling, your surgery went really well" One of the kind nurses tells Louis

surgery? What surgery? Louis is so confused. 

"I want my mum" He says croakily, tears in his eyes. He is scared and doesn't recognise any of these people. His throat is so sore for some reason.

"We know Hun, we are going to take you up to your room now, how is the pain?" One of the other nurses asks.

Pain? Oh the pain!! He now registers the intense pain in his knee and the tears fall.

"Please get my mum, I want to go home" Louis says trying not to cry.

"Louis, you are okay, you have just had surgery on you knee and we are taking you back to your room now" He's told.

Louis then starts breathing heavily, he doesn't understand what's happened or why his knee is sore. 

"Is my mum in my room" He asks trying not to panic.

"No she's dead Louis" The nurse who hadn't spoken tells him.

Dead? What?

"Alisha!" Another nurse scolds her.

"What, its true he needs to know" Alisha replies

"Harry and Edward will have a complete fit knowing you told him that" The other nurse tells Alisha. 

"Whatever" Alisha replies.

Dead? Louis then remembers his knee, Zayn has operated on his knee. He doesn't remember being told that, the last thing he remembers is feeling sick and Niall taking his blood. His mum is dead? No she can't be dead, Louis breathing picks up as he tries to piece everything together. He's so confused and upset. 

"I want my mum" Louis says determinedly, they have to be lying to him.

"What did I just tell you Louis" Alisha says.

They are nearly at Louis room,

"Alisha why do you have to be so mean, he's just a kid" The kind nurse says.

"It's okay Hun, just relax and everything will be fine" The kind nurse tells Louis smiling.

Louis can't stop the tears and he just cries, he's in so much pain and nothing is making sense. 

When they reach Louis room no one is inside and the nurses wheel the bed in and hook all his drips and machines up, they make sure his oxygen is secured under his nose and then they leave, telling Louis someone will be in shortly. Louis is left alone and he breaks completely, they are wrong, they have to be wrong, his mum must just be getting a coffee or something. He will just go and find her himself if no-one else will bring her to him. 

Louis grabs his drips and pulls them out, it hurts like shit but he doesn't care, he then takes the oxygen out of his nose and sits up painfully in the bed. His chest is aching badly. He removes the blankets on the bed and he sees his knee is in a special brace bandaged up. He painfully swings his legs as best he can over the bed and he stands up on one leg. Tears are streaming down his face, he just wants all this pain to stop.

The door then opens and Edward and Harry enter the room, they look upset and angry, Louis can hear Alisha apologising outside the door but her voice is blocked out when they shut it. When the twins see Louis both their faces soften but they panic.

"Woah there sweetheart, where do you think you're going?" Harry asks, he isn't angry but concerned.

Louis looks at both boys in the eyes, his cheeks are tears stained and his innocents shows, he is so small and delicate and Harry and Edward feel so much pain and heartbreak when they look at him. 

"I'm just going to find my mum" Louis whispers out so brokenly. 

"Oh angel" Edward says.

He sighs and walks over to Louis, he kneels down in front of him and looks him in the eyes.

"Angel, do you remember what happened? Can you remember anything?" Edward asks gently.

Louis has his arms holding him up on the bed and Harry walks over and sits up on the bed next to Louis. 

Louis remembers everything but he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't want it to be true.

"I want her back" Louis says through his tears.

He then falls but Harry and Edward are there to catch him and wrap him up in their arms.

"We are so sorry buddy" Harry tells him as he comforts Louis, having Louis in their arms means everything Harry and Edward.

"It's okay, you have Harry and I and we will always be here for you and that's a promise" Edward tells him. 

Louis tightens his grip on Harry and Edward and hugs then close. He trusts them both and feels so safe with them, he is so thankful to have them.

When his tears dry up and Edward and Harry's shirts are soaked he pulls back.

"Let's get you back to bed sweetheart" Harry says smiling slightly. 

Edward picks Louis up bridal style and lays him back Into the bed, Harry reconnects Louis oxygen while Edward works on his drips. When he is all Hooked back up he begins to drift off to sleep, he wakes himself up though.

"Please.....please don't leave me, please stay" He whispers out to Harry and Edward.

"Of course, we will be right here when you wake up. We promise" Harry says and he kisses Louis on the head as he closes his eyes.

Louis reaches out and takes Harry's hand and threads it with his own. Harry sits next to him on the bed and gets comfy. Edward comes over and strokes Louis hair as he falls asleep. 

Both boys smile at the sight of Louis, if he isn't one of the most gorgeous, cutest things they have ever seen they will be dammed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you crazy??? I'm not peeing in that Niall!!!" Louis yells horrified.

Niall can't help the small laugh that escapes at Louis distress.

"Lou, you have to, you can't make it to the toilet yourself" Niall responds kindly.

"I'll hop all the way or crawl but I'm not peeing in that!!!" Louis responds.

Niall and Louis have been getting along great for the last few days and have become quick friends, that is until Niall tried to tell Louis he needs to pee in a plastic tube. 

"Lou, I promise it's okay, don't be embarrassed, this happens all the time" Niall tells him.

"I don't care!!" Louis nearly yells.

"What's going on in here?" Harry says casually as he enters the room, food bags in hand.

Niall smiles towards Harry. 

"Niall is making me pee in that thing and I'm not!!!!" Louis screeches.

Harry can't help but chuckle either.

"Lou, sweetheart, that's what happens after an operation like this, you can't walk to the bathroom" Harry says.

"I will crawl or something, I'm not peeing in that" Louis huffs. 

Harry looks on fondly at a grumpy Louis. 

"Alright then" Harry chuckles. 

Niall laughs and makes his way out of the room while Harry makes his way over to Louis, he unhooks his drip and oxygen and picks him up bridal style. Harry then carries him to the bathroom. 

"I have to stay though, I can't leave you alone" Harry tells him as he helps Louis balance on one leg in front of the toilet.

"Okay.....just......can you turn around?" Louis asks quietly.

"Sure sweetheart" Harry smirks and he does as he is told as Louis does his business. 

When Louis is finished Harry carries him back to bed, they find Edward in the room, smiling brightly as he lays out some food on Louis table. 

"Special patient treatment huh, you are a lucky one Lou, Harry doesn't play nice usually" Edward laughs out.

"Hey!! I'd do anything for this one" Harry smiles as he places a blushing Louis back into bed.

"Ohhhhh what have you done to him Lou, he's gone all romantic" Edward teases.

"Harry laughs back and sits on the bed with Edward, they both reach for their sandwiches and Edward hands Louis one. 

"I'm not hungry" Louis says quietly.

"Lou, you need to eat something" Harry tells him.

"I don't want to" Louis tells the twins stubbornly.

His appetite seems to have vanished and he has a constant hole in his chest that he can't seem to shake. He doesn't feel like food or water, his drip is giving him enough fluids anyway. 

"Please, just one sandwich?" Edward asks kindly.

"No" Louis huffs like a child. 

The boys both sigh but don't push it. They both continue eating their sandwiches in silence. 

"So, Lou, Edward and I are due back at work in two days" Harry brings up.

"Oh?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, we are trying to get on a rotating roster so one of us can be here at all times with you, but I'm not sure if we can pull it off, especially since we ended up taking more time off" Edward says.

Apart from having to pee in a tube without the twins around, Louis feels the pit in his stomach grow and the ache in his chest get bigger. 

"It's fine" Louis lies.

The twins look at each other knowing this is hard for Louis.

"How long will I be stuck in here for, can't I just go home, to my old place or something?" Louis asks quietly.

"You don't want to come to our home?" Edward asks casually.

"I......I don't want you to feel like you have to look after me, I would be fine in my own, I don't mind if you have changed your mind" The words fall out of Louis mouth, the truth is though he would be gutted if the twins didn't want him anymore, he doesn't want to be a burden on them though. 

"We haven't changed our minds and we don't want you bringing it up again. We aren't doing this out of pity or just because your mum asked us too. We want to Louis and you are ours now, our home is your home so get used to it" Harry says kindly but with determination.

Louis doesn't make eye contact with either twin, instead he lays back on the pillow and curls himself over as best he can, facing away from the twins. 

"You can talk to us Lou, about anything, just know that we are here to listen and to help you" Edward tells him gently.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I hate it" Louis says angrily as a tear falls down his cheek.

"We understand but, school starts in eight weeks and you will need physiotherapy on your knee to help you walk again and that's going to take a while. You need to be here for that" Harry tells him.

Shit, Louis hadn't even thought about having to go back to school, how is he supposed to walk in there again. He left with a full scholarship and an amazing chance and now he will be coming back humiliated and without a mum or a career. 

"I'm not going back to school" Louis spits.

"You have to sweetheart" Harry says.

"No I don't, I'm never going back there, you can't make me" Louis says getting angry.

The boys don't push Louis and instead leave him be, starting up their own conversation about work as they finish their lunch. Louis eventually falls asleep and the boys sigh.

"I think we have our work cut out for us with him Haz" Edward says smiling at Louis sleeping form.

"Yeah, and I'm not very good at arguing with him. My instinct is to give in and let him have what he wants" Harry says.

"Me too, he has to go to school though, that's not an option" Edward says.

"I know, I know" Harry says defeated. 

If it were up to them they would both keep Louis home but he has two years of school left and they both have to work. 

They both know the next few weeks will be hard on Louis but they are determined to get him through, they love this kid so much.

...................................

Three weeks later, Louis bruising has gone and his wound from the surgery has healed nicely, his vitals are looking good so far and his body has responded well to treatment. He is still sore and stiff but that is to be expected. Louis is also one week into his physiotherapy on his knee. It's tough going and he hates the session every afternoon but the thought of playing football again keeps him going. 

Harry and Edward have returned to work again but make sure they stop in and visit when they can. They spend every break with Louis and he is thankful for the company. Louis is really starting to miss his mum and the guilt that he couldn't even attend her funeral because he was unconscious for it really upsets him. He hasn't seen sunlight or the outside in weeks and it's really getting to him, he is used to being outdoors, skating, playing football and having fun.

It's a Tuesday and Harry and Edward have just gone back to work after having their lunch with Louis, they will be back after their shift finishes to stay the night with him. Neither Harry or Edward have been back to their house for more than a few hours since the accident. 

It's become noticeable to Niall, Edward and Harry that Louis is getting depressed and he isn't handling everything all that well. He isn't eating and while they know he is getting the nutrients he needs by slipping them into his drip, he still needs to eat food. 

"I'm done and I don't care anymore, I need to get out of here" Louis screams at Niall. He is just so fed up and Niall wanting to help him with a shower is the last straw.

"Lou, bud, it's okay, let's just go have a nice warm shower and relax, you are tired from your session, you need to rest" Niall tries. 

"No, I don't want a shower, I want to leave this place and never come back" Louis yells and he hurls the water bottle sitting on his table across the room.

"Louis" Niall says frustratingly. 

"What?? Leave me alone I need you to leave" Louis screams. 

Niall sighs and makes his way out the door, he makes quick work of paging Harry and Edward knowing the situation with Louis is escalating. 

.................................

"So Sophie, when you get home you aren't allowed to get your cast wet okay" Harry states to the little girl he just treated for a broken arm. 

She nods her head at him and her mother thanks Harry as they love the room.

"Haz, where's your pager, Niall's been calling" Harry hears Zayn say as he reaches the doctors desks in emergency.

"Shit, what? Why?" Harry asks hurriedly, he left his pager in his other coat in the change room. 

He doesn't wait for Zayn to respond and instead hurries out of the room, to make his way to Niall.

As he passes cubicle two he hears Edward inside.

"Suck it up big boy the pain isn't that bad" Edward says harshly. 

Harry peeks his head in to see a grown man crying his eyes out as Edward finishes stitching his hand.

"There you go all done" Edward says and he turns to the nurse, smiles as leaves the room. 

He sees Harry and smiles brightly.

"Hey babe, what's got that gorgeous face upset" Edward asks as he kisses Harry on the lips. 

"Louis......Niall's been paging us and I left my pager in the locker room" Harry says worriedly.

Edward grabs his pager form his coat and sees five pages.

"Shit, let's go" Edward says and both boys make their way to Louis ward.

When Niall, leaves the room Louis tries to calm himself down, he is getting cabin fever and just wants it all to stop. He wants his mum, he misses her cuddles and her smell and her comfort. He doesn't understand why he feels so angry and upset but it's all too much right now. 

He unhooks his drip like he's seen Harry and Edward do a thousand times and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He can walk slightly but after a therapy session it's painful to do, he manages it thought and he walks over to his bag that Harry and Edward got for him, all of his belongings were in the car with him and his mum and he will never see them again. 

Harry and Edward brought Louis some new clothes to get him through his stay at the hospital and he makes quick work of changing into grey sweats and a navy jumper. He manages to put his vans on, he then walks out of the room and into the hallway. No one is at he nurses station and he starts walking off down the hall. He doesn't get very far though before Niall spots him. 

"And where are you off too?" Niall asks. 

Louis freezes and turns around at the voice.

"Out" Louis huffs and turns back around.

"Out?" Niall asks trying to keep his fond from showing.

"Yeah, I'm done in this shit box I'm going home" Louis says,

"Home?" Niall asks curiously.

Louis sighs, he meant Harry and Edwards house, he has no home.

"Just leave me alone Ni" Louis says angrily and he goes to walk off, 

"Louis!! Bud I can't let you leave" Niall panics, he's paged Edward and Harry five times already and they haven't responded. 

Louis knee is really staring to hurt, he sucks it up and keeps walking, ignoring Niall's pleas. He makes it to the lift area, it's carpeted and no one is around, it's all fancy and he presses the button on the lift and waits for it to come. 

When the lift dings Louis looks up and he sees a woman with brown hair and a ponytail, she looks just like his mum. She looks towards him and smiles brightly, fuck, she looks just like her. His breathing picks up. Why can't it just be her, why can't his mum just come back. For a moment he wants to go over and hug her but he stops himself, it's not her Louis, get over it. He tells himself. She's dead she's dead, she's dead!! He says in his head over and over. It's then that he gets his first flashback.

"Louis honey can you hear me?" His mum whispers.

"Mum, it hurts!!" Louis tells her, he can feel his leg trapped under the dash of the car. 

"I know, I need you to relax, help is coming okay" Jay tells him.

Louis is flitting back in and out of consciousness, he can feel his mums hand squeezing his tightly.

"Hey buddy can you keep your eyes open for us we are working on getting you out if the car" he hears the fireman in front of him say. 

"Louis, can you do that please baby, keep your eyes open love" His mums voice sounds beside him

"Mrs Tomlinson, we need to move you now" One of the ambulances officers says.

"No, not until Louis is free, not until I know he is okay" Jay tells them.

"Johanna, you are bleeding heavily we need to get you to a hospital now" The ambulance insists.

"No Scott please, I'm waiting for Louis" She says heatedly.

"Johanna, please, we need to move you now, your vitals are dropping" He tells her.

"Mum" Louis says groggily 

"It's okay, love I'm going to have to go now okay, I'll be at the hospital waiting for you okay" She tells Louis.

"No, don't leave me please" Louis yells.

"I love you sweet....." Johanna starts but her eyes close.

"Shit we need to go, it's been to long, we're loosing her" voices sound.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Louis, can you take some deep breaths for us?" Edwards voice sounds in his ears.

"That's it Lou, you're doing so well" Harry tells him. 

As he starts to come back to reality he makes out Edward,and Niall in front of him. He is back in his hospital room, he is in a recliner on Harry's lap his head tucked under Harry's chin, Harry's arms wrapped warmly around him.

"Just relax and follow Harry's breathing angel" Edward instructs.

"I killed her" Louis croaks out.

Harry stills the slow rocking he was doing and Edward looks at him confused.

"Who Sweetheart?" Edward asks.

"My mum, she.,......she.....she wouldn't leave the car......because.....cause I was still trapped and and they kept telling her to go....that she was going to die but she didn't she waited for me and then....it was to late and now she's dead and. I killed her and it's all my fault!!!!!!" Louis finishes yelling.

His tears start and his breathing starts to speed up again. Edward and Harry found him at the lifts having a panic attack. It was one of the scariest things They have witnessed and it was only because Louis was so upset and distraught, only because they are so attached and love this boy so much. 

"No no no sweetheart, no. None of what happened was your fault" Harry tells him. 

"You're lying, it was all my fault.....if she hadn't of had to stay with me she would have been okay! She died because of me" Louis chokes out completely breathless.

He doesn't understand what's happening, he can't breathe properly, now he's going to die because he killed his own mother.

"Louis, look at me angel come on" Edward says, he is kneeling down in front of Louis and Harry.

Louis looks at Edward, fear in his eyes because he can't breathe. Harry's warm arms wrap around Louis chest comforting him.

"You are having a panic attack and the only way to stop it and be able to breathe is to calm down. Can you try to relax for us and follow Harry's breath" Edward instructs. His tone is gently but firm and Louis responds to it immediately, trying his hardest to breathe.

"Big deep breaths" Harry tells him.

"I'm going to die, I can't breathe" Louis stutters out.

"I know it feels like that but you won't die, we aren't going to let you die okay we promise" Edward says. 

Niall hands Harry an oxygen mask and Harry fits it over Louis mouth add nose.

Edward instructs Niall to go get a certain drug to calm Louis down and Niall leaves the room.

"Good boy Louis, you are doing such a good job, we won't let anything happen to you" Harry tells him gently.

Niall comes back Into the room and hands Edward a syringe. 

"Okay Lou, this is going to help you relax and calm down okay" Edward says before he plunges the needle into Louis arm.

Suddenly Louis feels really floaty and high, he finds himself relaxing instantly.

"That's it, you will feel much better now sweetheart" Edward says.

Louis relaxes all his muscles and lays sleepily over Harry's lap, Harry kisses his head and runs his hands through Louis hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

Eventually Louis breathing evens out completely and he passes out, absolutely exhausted. 

Harry lifts him up and places him on the bed and tucks him in.

"The flashbacks have started Haz" Edward says worrying his bottom lip 

"I know, the poor kid. I think maybe we should arrange his discharge early, get him home and settled We can pay for someone to come in for physio" Harry says to Edward. 

"I think that's a good idea, I am worried about him getting sick though, he hasn't been outside in weeks. We will have to organise some time off too, we can't leave him alone yet" Edward says.

Harry sighs and rubs his hands over his face, they have never really had to consider anyone but themselves and having Louis now changes their priorities.

"He comes first, before everything" Harry says.

"I know Haz, I'll go talk to Liam about time off, can you organise his discharge? We will take him home tonight" Edward says.

"Okay, sure" Harry says and gives Edward a loving kiss as they both exit the room to organise taking Louis home.


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS POV

Louis stirs four hours later, he opens his eyes and sees Harry and Edward at the end of his bed looking over his charts, he looks to his left and notices his bags are packed. He suddenly feels panicked, why are his bags packed? Are Harry and Edward getting rid of him already. He sits up suddenly on the bed causing Harry and Edward to look up from the chart.

"Lou?" Edward asks concerned.

"Are you getting rid of me?" Louis asks, his tone upset.

"Wha?" Harry asks confused.

The twins follow Louis eyes to his packed bags.

"No darling, no, we are taking you home" Edward says smiling.

"Home?" Louis asks quietly.

"Yes, we are going home tonight. You have been doing so well and your physio has agreed to come to the house. We think it's best for you sweetheart" Harry says kindly. 

"We're leaving?" Louis asks, making sure.

"Yes, if you feel up to it?" Harry says.

Louis nods in response. He can't wait to get out of this place, he is nervous about going back to Harry and Edwards though, even though they have gotten to know each other over the last few weeks, they have never lived together and he's nervous. He worries his bottom lip.

"We brought you some clothes, do you need help getting changed?" Edward asks.

Louis shakes his head no, he sighs and gets up off the bed, Harry hands Louis some clothes as he limps his way to the bathroom. 

Once inside Louis showers and dresses in the clothes he was given, Louis notices the label of the grey sweats and white jumper are an expensive brand. He feels guilty that Harry and Edward are spending their hard earned money on him, they didn't really have a choice in this either and now they have to spend money on him. 

He exits the bathroom and finds Harry and Edward waiting for him with huge smiles on their faces. 

"Ready to go?" Harry asks 

"Um, yeah, I think so" Louis responds nervously. 

Harry and Edward both move forward and kneel in front of Louis. 

"Listen kiddo, we know you're nervous and this is hard but we promise you we will be here every single step of the way" Harry smiles gently, his chocolate curls falling out of his bun. He truly is beautiful.

"Everything you are feeling is normal okay, we are here and we aren't going anywhere" Edward tells him gently. His dimples pop when he smiles, making Louis stomach flutter.

Louis suddenly feels anxious about leaving, what if something happens to him or Harry or Edward now that they are leaving the safety of the hospital, Maybe this isn't such a good idea, he thinks.

"What if you die too" Louis blurts out. 

He didn't even know he was worried about this, didn't even realise until he was saying the words. He's grown attached to both boys and somethings happening to them makes him uneasy, 

"That's not going to happen, what happened with your mum, Lou, was a very tragic accident and it's normal to be scared that people close to you are going to die too but it's okay, we aren't going to" Edward says. 

Louis takes a deep breath, he knows they can't guarantee something won't happen to them, but their reassurance is all he needs to feel better. 

"Now come on, let's get you out of here" Harry says. 

Louis nods and Niall walks in the room with a wheel chair, it's a long walk to the car park and Louis's knee won't allow him to walk that far.

"No way uh uh" Louis stops and shakes his head.

Niall laughs out loud, predicting this from Louis. 

Harry and Edward smile fondly at Louis, 

"Lou, you can't walk to the car park on your knee" Harry smiles out.

"I'll hop, that's totally embarrassing I'm not being wheeled out!" Louis says adamantly. 

"You are going to be trouble, I just know it" Edward laughs. 

He picks Louis up bridal style then, causing him to squeak. 

Louis, goes quiet as Edward begins walking them out of the hospital, Harry trailing behind with the bags. 

"I'm going to miss, seeing you everyday Lou, I'll make sure to come over more often and we can hang out" Niall tells Louis, ruffling his hair as they wait for the lift.

"Yeah, I'd...like that, if it's not to much trouble" Louis says quietly.

"Never!, I'll see you soon kiddo" Niall tells him as the lift dings and Harry and Edward enter. 

Louis doesn't mean to be annoying, doesn't mean to cause Edward and Harry trouble, Harry and Edward sense something is wrong and Louis doesn't say a word the whole way back to the car. 

Edward and Harry share a few looks and eye Louis carefully, he's so light and Edward makes a mental note to ensure Louis starts eating more. When they reach the car Harry opens the door to the very expensive 4WD and Edward places Louis in the backseat. 

"Okay?" Edward checks, as he buckles Louis up.

Louis nods. Edward goes to get into the drivers seat and Harry in the passenger seat, Louis feels uneasy being in such an expensive car but also a car altogether, he hasn't been in one since the accident and he didn't realise he was uneasy about it. 

When Edward is in his seat and starts the car Louis heart starts beating fast. 

"Um....um Edward?" Louis asks quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Edward says back fondly.

"Can....is it okay if...if like.....you drive really slow" Louis says uneasily as he plays with his sweater sleeves.

Edward and Harry share a look, Louis is obviously really nervous about being inside a car again and he doesn't want to show it.

"Absolutely kiddo, anything for you" Edward smiles back happily.

Louis smiles slightly in thanks as Edward pulls out if the car park.

The roads are quiet but it begins to rain and Louis breathing picks up, he squeezes his eyes shut as they drive through the streets, trying to remain calm.

"Alright back there?" Harry asks gently when they stop at a red light.

"It's, it's raining" is all Louis can say.

"Yeah, but it's okay we will be home soon" Harry tells Louis.

"It......it was raining when we crashed" Louis blurts out. 

"It's okay Lou, everything's okay" Edward says.

"Mum was just going to pull over cause.....cause it was getting too heavy and....and" Louis says as he remembers everything. He stops himself though he doesn't want to talk about it.

Harry and Edward want Louis to talk more so they stay silent, he hasn't spoken about the crash yet.

"We were talking bout you before it happened, and we were laughing and..........never mind" Louis says and shakes his head to rid himself of the memory. 

"It's okay to talk about it Lou, we're here to listen" Harry tells him. 

"It's fine" Louis says in reply.

Harry and Edward let it go not wanting to push Louis but hoping it's a good sign that he started talking. Soon enough Edward is pulling into their garage.

Louis looks around as they enter and sees five cars inside the garage already, it's massive and all the cars are extremely expensive. 

Harry opens the passenger door and picks Louis up again, Edward holds the door to the garage open and they walk inside. The house is big but extremely homey, it's warm and cosy and smells like cinnamon. 

They enter a marble hallway that leads onto a huge kitchen and sunken lounge room, joined together. The lounge area is three steps down off the kitchen and has grey carpet and a white lounge, with a fireplace under the mounted flat screen TV. The kitchen is modern yet old English style, with black cupboards and marble bench tops with all the latest appliances.

Edward leads them through the kitchen and towards another sitting area and a huge carpeted staircase, they walk up and the railings along the top floor allow you to see below. They walk down a carpeted hallway and pass another lounge room and what looks like a music and games room. They then come to a door and stop.

"This will be your room Lou and we are right across the hallway okay" Edward says, pointing to a set of double doors and the end of the corridor. 

Louis nods and Edward opens the door to the room. 

Louis gasps, its huge. He has his own queen size bed to the left against the wall, it's covered in grey and white bedsheets and pillows. The carpet is a dark grey colour and the walls are white, the room is filled with Windows that overlook a forest and the trees outside look magical. There is a window seat that overlooks outside and Louis is instantly in love. The windows are French style and open outwards, there is his own bathroom to the right and next to it is a walk in wardrobe. Louis is a little overwhelmed with it all and his eyes fill with tears. 

"Do you like it?" Harry asks smiling at Louis.

"We had it set up especially for you" Edward tells him.

"I....I don't know what to say.....thank you" Louis whispers. 

"Our pleasure Angel" Harry replies kissing Louis head. 

Harry places Louis down on the bed and stands up.

"We will let you get settled and go to organise some dinner, we will be downstairs if you need anything okay" Edward says.

Louis just nods and both boys kiss his head as they leave the room and close the door. They stand outside the door for a few minutes just to make sure Louis is okay, they hear a few sniffles come from inside, 

"Mum...I miss you" Louis says to the silent room.

"If you can hear me, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry about everything, you didn't deserve to die and it's all my fault. I'm so thankful that I'm here with Harry and Edward and they are amazing but, I don't deserve any of this, I don't even deserve to be here. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry mum.....I just...I want you here and it's not fair" Louis breaks and curls up on the bed. 

His mum was his best friend, the one person he could trust, the one person he could confide in and never be judged by, the one person he told absolutely everything too and now she's gone and it hurts so badly.

Louis cries alone in his room and Harry and Edward can hear everything, it breaks their hearts to see Louis hurting, to hear his thoughts. Louis means so much to them and they vow to do everything to help make Louis life the best they can. 

An hour later Edward and Harry have organised pizza for dinner and Harry goes to get Louis from his room, he enters and sees Louis fast sleep, tears tracks staining his gorgeous face. Harry doesn't want to wake him but he knows Louis needs to eat.

"Hey Lou" He says as he shakes him awake.

Louis stirs and opens his eyes, Harry smiles down at him.

"Dinners ready bud" Harry tells him. 

Louis sits up and Harry helps him walk out of the room and to the kitchen where Edward is plating up some pizza. Harry gets Louis a lemonade and they sit at the dining table together, Louis starts eating one of the pieces of pizza and Harry and Edward are quietly relieved. 

"So Lou, Harry and I have taken the next few weeks off to be with you and get you ready to start school next term" Edward tells Louis.

Louis looks towards them both, slight fear in his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm okay by myself, I don't want you to have to change your life around for me" Louis tells them.

"You come first for us now Lou" Harry tells him.

Louis sighs and puts his pizza down.

"I would prefer you just went about your life like I'm not here, like you didn't just get lumped with me and now I'm this burden that's making everything change and I'm not going to school anyway so you don't have to get me ready for anything" Louis says playing with his glass of lemonade, he refuses to make eye contact with either of the boys.

"Okay let's get a few things straight here" Edward says back calmly as he puts his pizza down too.

"You aren't a burden on us, yes your mum asked us to take you in but we could easily have said no but we wanted to Louis, we chose to do this, we didn't just get lumped with you" Harry says.

"I just don't get why you would want to do that, I just don't understand" Louis shakes his head.

"Well I'll tell you why, because we love you, we love you in so many ways Louis. Even from the first moment we met you we were connected to you, over the last few weeks we've become so thankful that we were given the chance to take you in, we couldn't imagine not being able to look after you and have you here with us. It's as simple as that" Edward says.

"My mum said that you wanted to......that you wanted to date me" Louis says quietly 

"She said you liked me, is that why you took me in?" Louis questions.

"No Louis, that's not the reason we agreed to this. We aren't going to lie to you, that's all true, everything your mum said is true but we would never force you into anything, we would never ever take advantage of our situation Louis" Harry says determinedly 

"If you told us that you didn't want a relationship with us, that you didn't want anything to do with us romantically, we would respect that. We love you regardless Louis, us being here right now has nothing to do with us hoping to be more with you" Edward finishes.

"My mum said I should give you a chance, she said she wanted me to agree to a date with you.......that's what we were talking about before.....before it happened" Louis tells them.

"We're so sorry Lou" Edward says. 

"I don't know what I want, I don't even know how I feel about anything anymore. I'd like to try for something more but.....but not yet and I want you to want me even after you see how much trouble it is to have me here" Louis replies.

"We are not rushing into anything sweetheart and we would never pressure you into anything. You also aren't trouble at all and we are here for you, whenever you need" Harry says. 

Louis sighs.

"Well I'm not going to school again, ever" Louis says with finality. 

"That's a few weeks off yet Lou, let's just concentrate on getting you settled in hey" Edward says.

Louis nods and they a all go back to eating their pizza, Louis successfully finishing one whole slice and the boys applauding internally.


	9. Chapter 9

LOUIS POV

"Okay so today we're going to tackle this staircase" Casey, My physiotherapist tells me.

It's been three weeks since I moved in and I've settled in really well, I have physio every second day with Casey and my knee has come a long way. I can now walk on it for longer, but the stairs are still a challenge. School starts in two weeks and the boys want me to be able to walk up and down the stairs with little help by then. Even though Im determined not to go back to school, I need to be able to do this if I'm ever going to have a chance at playing football again. 

Harry and Edward are sitting off to the side watching my session, like they do every time. They both have skinny black jeans on, Harry wearing a green sweater while Edward wears a brown.

"What if I can't make it all the way" I panic, looking straight at Casey.

"I don't expect you to make it all the way bud, I'll be right next to you and you can stop at anytime okay" Casey reassures me.

I nod towards him. 

Casey has been an amazing support and doesn't push me if I get frustrated and he respects my limits. He is only four years older than me and we get along really well, he's muscly and super fit and could break me in two but he's as soft as a teddy bear.

I grab the staircase railing and I pull myself up onto the first step, my knee is already aching from the exercises Casey and I just did but I push through it. I lean heavily on the railing but I make it eight steps up without needing any help.

"You're doing so well Lou" Edward tells me. 

"Good job Lou" Casey says from beside me. 

"I need to stop" I say, my knee is hurting badly, 

I need to make it to the top though

"Okay, we can stop just grab on to me" Casey tells me.

I shake my head no 

"I want to make it to the top" I say frustrated.

"Lou, you have done so well, you will make it to the top in no time, it's your first time trying this it's okay" Casey tells me.

Tears sting my eyes, 

"But I want to make it, I can make it" I say as I grip the bannister tighter. 

"Lou, sweetheart, don't push yourself, it's okay" Harry says as he and Edward climb the stair case so they are on the step in front of me. 

"I can do it, please" I say determined.

Harry, Edward and Casey all share a look before Edward agrees.

"Okay, listen hold onto my arms, I'm going to walk backwards and you can hold onto me while you walk to the top okay" Edward tells me.

I nod my head and grip his forearms tightly, 

I've got 12 more steps to go. 

It's easier as I hold onto Edward, his hold on my arms is tight and he won't let me fall, I make it six more stairs before I stop again,

"Good job Angel, you are doing so well Lou" Harry encourages. 

My knee is hurting so badly and I'll need some pain relief after this but I know I can do it. I finally make it to the top of the stairs and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Well, well, well, look at you go!" Casey says brightly.

"We are so proud of you Lou! Well done" Harry says ruffling my hair.

"That was amazing sweetheart, you will be back on that pitch in no time!" Edward tells me, 

I feel so proud of myself for once and start to smile slightly, before I realise that it's my own fault that I'm in this mess in the first place and if It wasn't for me my mum would be alive and I'd be playing for Manchester right now. 

After Casey leaves I follow Harry and Edward as they head to the kitchen to make a snack, Edward hands me some pain relief and I take it gratefully. They both start buttering some bread while Harry gets some plates down from the cupboard, I stand in the opposite side of the bench.

"Listen Lou, we're so proud of you today, we really are, but we want you to know that you don't need to push yourself so hard, it's going to take time and I know it's frustrating but just give yourself a break" Harry tells me. 

This is all my fault, I don't deserve a break, I need to get playing again as quickly as possible, I need to make everyone proud of me again, I need to be who I was before the accident. I reply to Harry's words.

"When can the screws come out of my knee?" I ask instead, hoping Edward tells me in the next few weeks.

Edward and Harry stop what they are doing and look at me, Edward sighs and places his hands on the bench, holding himself up. 

"Lou, we.....we don't even know if they can come out at all" Edward tells me carefully, 

I look towards him in shock

"But you told me when the screws come out I'll be able to play" l all but yell 

"What I told you was, IF the screws can come out you will be one step away from being able to play again, but Lou.....that could be months away, maybe.....maybe even years" Edward tells me, his and Harry's faces are riddled with sympathy and I can't stand it.

"Wha?" I ask completely crushed.

"We are so sorry Angel, we just don't know how this is going to play out and it's to early to tell" Harry tells me.

This is all becoming too much for me to handle, I've been working so hard and it's not even enough. I've been putting myself through all these painful physio sessions and it's all for nothing, before I can even get hold of my emotions I'm grabbing the glass on the bench and hauling it across the room, I watch it shatter all over the wall.

"Louis" Edward says, his tone is disappointed more than angry.

"This isn't fair none of this is fair" I yell and I grab the plates on the bench and throw them too. 

"Okay enough Lou, come on" Harry tries as he and Edward round the bench.

"I don't want this, I can't do this anymore" I yell.

Harry gets to me first and grabs me and brings me to his chest. 

"Calm down it's okay" He tells me,

"It's not okay, none of this is okay, stop telling me it is" I yell and struggle in Harry's arms. 

"But it is okay, we're not saying it's not going to happen but we want you to know it's okay if it doesn't" Edward tells me.

He comes up behind me and places a hand on the back of my head letting me know he's there. I appreciate them both so much but how can they tell me it's all okay when it's clearly not, when my life is still being ripped form under me. 

I push myself out of Harry's arms and limp towards the back doors, I push them open and head out into the back yard. It's cool and I don't have a jumper on just my black skinny jeans and a thin black T-shirt. 

"Louis, stop, where are you going" Edward races out the back door after me.

I don't reply and instead run as best as I can into the forest, I can't run well but I can push through the pain and dodge through the trees, effectively losing Harry and Edward, I'm small and can easily slip out of view. I just need to be alone right now. 

I eventually make it deep enough into the forest and find solace under a huge log away from everything. I bring my knees to my chest and just cry, I've been doing that a lot lately and it annoys me. I hate crying and feeling like this, I hate that I feel empty and like there is a huge hole in my chest. No matter what, I just can't get any relief and I just feel so god dam guilty that all of this is my fault, my mum died because of me. 

My breathing is ragged and It's then that I realise how cold it is and I can see my breath in front of me. I sigh. 

I'm freezing and feel so shitty, Harry and Edward have given up everything for me and I acted like a huge dick to them. They are doing so much for me and supporting me through all of this and all I did was yell at them and act like a petulant child. I will have to get a job and pay them back for all the stuff I broke, they probably won't want me now anyway, they are probably realising I am too much trouble. 

It's just so frustrating, how can they expect me to go back to school after everything, how can they tell me it's okay if I can't play football again. It was my life, it's what I was good at, one of the only things I was good at. My mum was so proud of me, I can't let her down now I can't stop playing or her death will be in vein, she wanted to to do this and I have to, for her. I'll continue to work so hard to get back on the field, even if the screws can't come out of my knee. 

Even if I do get back to walking properly by the time school starts though, I'm still walking back in like a loser. I'll be teased and laughed at because my dreams were crushed and now I don't have a mother. Before I left there were so many of my so called friends who showed their true colours and were jealous of the opportunity I was given, I wasn't treated the best after they found out I was chosen by Manchester and having to go back knowing I failed, will give them all so much satisfaction and I can't handle that. 

I sniffle and wipe my nose, I'm so cold and exhausted and I should go back home but I can't face Harry and Edward right now, they are probably so mad at me and want to send me away, back to the state. The tears come faster then, the thought of Harry and Edward not wanting me anymore crushes me further, the hole in my chest seems to get bigger. I've grown attached, I love them so much and feel safe with them, I'd completely give up if they decided they didn't want me anymore. I actually didn't realise how much I needed them until this moment. 

I rest my head against the tree to my left and try to calm myself down, it works but I'm so tired I find my eyes closing. Even the bitter cold can't keep them open and I drift into an exhausted sleep. 

"LOUIS!!" I hear voices yell as I come back to consciousness.

I open my eyes but my body is so cold I can't move, the sun is setting and it's absolutely below freezing, I'm shaking and I can't make it stop. 

"LOUIS!" I hear again but I'm to tired to even respond. 

I hear footsteps getting closer and the yelling louder.

"Louis, buddy can you hear us" I hear someone else yell, it sounds like Niall's voice.

I try to move but everything is so cold, I feel frozen in place.

"OVER HERE!" I hear someone shout and I see Zayn come into view sprinting towards me.

He crouches down In front of me.

"Hey, there kiddo, you okay?" He asks worriedly.

I don't respond, I can't find my voice,

"Talk to me buddy, I need to know you're okay" He tells me as he grabs my wrist and takes my pulse.

"I'mmmmmm....Collllllld" I say shakily.

"I bet you are, it's freezing out here little one" Zayn tells me.

He slips his jacket off and covers me with it. 

Harry and Edward both then come racing into view, Niall and Liam are running behind them. Harry is carrying a medical bag with him.

"Louis, sweetheart" Harry says as he comes to a stop and crouches down in front of me.

"Are you okay Angel" Edward asks, as he too crouches I'm front of me, 

He gets no response from me, I'm so tired.

"Pulse?" Harry asks Zayn worriedly.

"Weak" Zayn replies. 

Harry then reaches into his bag and brings out a grey beanie and places it on my head, followed by thermal blankets.

"Lou bud, you still with us" Zayn asks me.

"Mmmm" I grumble I can't seem to focus and I can't stop shivering. 

"Stay with us sweetheart" Edward tells me. 

"He's hypothermic, Edward he needs skin to skin" Harry tells Edward, whatever that means.

Zayn then moves forward and gently removes my his jacket and my T-shirt from my body, I didn't even realise it was wet. I then see Edward remove his jumper and I'm lifted into the air, Edward wraps me around him like a child and my legs go around his waist and my head rests in his neck. Instantly I'm warmed by his body heat as our naked chests touch. Harry puts the thermo blankets around us providing more warmth. 

"It's okay little one, I've got you" Edward tells me.

"I'm sorry" I manage.

Edward snuggles me closer to him and kisses my head. 

"Its okay, we're just glad we found you" Edward tells me.

We start walking out of the forest and my eyes begin to shut again but I'm still shaking violently and it won't stop.

"Lou bud, I know you're tired but we need you to stay awake for us" Harry tells me.

He is beside us keeping his eyes one me as Edward carries me.

"When we get you home, we will get you so warm and then you can fall asleep okay, but right now we need you to stay awake okay" Harry tells me gently. 

I nod in response and snuggle more into Edward.

We finally make it out of the trees and I'm a dead weight in Edwards arms, he doesn't even seem to care though. We make it into the house and the warmth hits me, I didn't even realise how cold I was. Edward walks over to the lounge room, the fire place is on and he sits down on the couch, I straddle his lap. 

"Good boy Lou" Harry tells me.

I just lie against Edward as the boys check me over and make sure I'm okay. 

"His pulse is still weak" Edward says as he reaches my limp arm and takes my pulse.

Niall brings me over some warm drink and Edward helps me bring it to my lips, I sip it and cringe at the taste, it's horrid.

"It's warm sugar water sweetheart, it helps get your glucose balanced and your body temperature up" Edward tells me.

"Can you drink some more for us Lou?" Harry asks. 

I don't argue as I can sense how serious this is and I drink half the glass before I can't drink anymore or I'll spew.

"Good job, that's it" Harry says. 

After an hour or so of fussing, all the boys are relieved that my body temp is coming up. 

"His pulse is evening, thank god" Zayn says.

I feel Edward sag with relief underneath me.

"You're doing so well Lou" Harry tells me.

"I'm still cold" I tell them, my body isn't shaking so much anymore but I'm sill cold

Edward pulls me tighter against him and I curl into him more, he kisses my head and butterflies erupt in my stomach. Harry grabs my hand and puts his free hand on the back of my head.

"We know, it's okay you'll start feeling so warm really soon, we can't bring your body temp up too fast so just relax against Edward okay, he will keep you so warm sweetheart" Harry tells me.

" I've got you Lou, you know what? Harry has the coldest feet in the world and I always have to warm them up at night, I'm the warm one" Edward says trying to lighten the mood. 

The boys all chuckle.

A hour later Zayn, Liam and Niall leave us to it and tell Harry and Edward they will be back in the morning. 

Edward and Harry carry me upstairs and I expect them to go into my room but they keep going down the hallway and reach the double doors, they open them and inside is the most beautiful bedroom. A huge bed is set up in the middle with white and grey bedsheets, the bed overlooks a huge part of the Forest and a huge glass window goes the whole length of the room in front of the bed, the view is incredible. Their ensuite is attached to the room and is completely open and visible with a huge bath that overlooks the Forest too. It's so cloudy and cold outside but inside its so warm and cosy. Edward lays me down in the bed and strips my jeans off me until I'm in my boxers, they both then strip down into their boxers and my breath completely catches in my throat. They are both so god dam hot it isn't funny. They both have huge muscles and tattoos all over their bodies, they are physically the fittest guys I've ever seen in my life. They both climb into bed next to me and Harry lays me across his chest and Edward spoons me from behind. They are so warm and I feel so good, they smell delicious and the fluttering in my stomach increases ten fold.

I know they are only doing this to keep my body temperature up, but they feel so good I can't help but relax.

"You gave us a huge scare today Lou" Harry tells me breaking my bubble.

I feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Sweetheart, we know this is going to take time but you can't run off like that again, we are so lucky we found you, you were well on your way to severe hypothermia" Edward tells me

"You have to be so careful Lou, because your spleen was removed, it means that you have to be so careful you don't get sick, it can complicate things badly" Harry tells me. He is stroking my head gently,

"I didn't mean to....I'm sorry" I tell them. 

"It's okay we are just so relieved you're safe now" Edward says. 

"Please don't get rid of me" I say quietly,

At that Harry and Edward both laugh loudly, they both have such beautiful laughs. 

"Absolutely never would we get rid of you Lou" Harry laughs 

"How could you think that, you are stuck with us, we love you to much Lou" Edward finishes. 

I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips at their words.

"Wait, oh my gosh. Is that a smile" Harry teases me.

I bury my head in Harry's chest as my smile widens.

"It can't be, I don't think Louis can smile Haz" Edward teases me as well. 

"Stop" I whine but smile at the same time.

Harry and Edward chuckle and pull me closer towards them.

"Just rest little one, you're ours now and we are so thankful for that" Harry says and kisses my head as we settle down to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

LOUIS POV

"EDWARD!!!" I yell at the top of my voice. 

Edward is busy making lunch in the kitchen, Harry had to duck into the hospital for a consult but promised he wouldn't take to long. Over the last week after Harry and Edward allowed me out of bed, as I've developed a little bit of a cough, I've been spending hours practising going up and down the stairs by myself and today I've just made it all the way to the top and back down to the bottom by myself.

"Lou?, what is it sweetheart" Edward yells as he runs towards me from the kitchen, the tension leaves his face when he sees the bright smile on mine.

"I made it Edward, I went all the way to the top and all the way down by myself, I did it!" I yell happily. 

"Lou! that's absolutely amazing, well done little one!" Edward tells me as he picks me up and spins me around.

I laugh at him.

"I am so proud of you, wait until Harry hears, he will be so happy" Edward tells me smiling brightly.

"Happy about what?" Harry calls as he enters the hallway smiling.

We both turn around to face him.

"Harry, watch this, watch" I yell excitedly.

Harry chuckles at me and watches as I make my way up and back down the staircase alone. When I finish at the bottom I look to Harry excited.

"Louis I'm so proud of you, that's so awesome. Great job" He tells me. He too picks me up and cuddles me tightly.

"I can't wait to tell Casey" I say happily when Harry puts me down.

"He is going to be so proud too Lou" Edward says. 

I smile back at them both, hopefully things are looking up

.........................

 

The day before school starts back comes around way to fast and the last week my mood has been anything but good, I just don't want to go back and I'm starting to freak out. An hour before dinner, I decide to pick up the soccer ball I found in Harry and Edwards garage. It's been staring at me for the past few weeks and I haven't had the guts to pick it up. With school starting tomorrow though, I just want to be able to still kick a ball around.

I grab the ball off the shelf in my room and put my sneakers on. I'm in my comfy sweats and a T-shirt and even though it's cold outside I don't take a jumper with me. I couldn't care less about my chest still rattling, Harry and Edward have been a little over protective about it.

I walk past the kitchen where Harry and Edward are making dinner, it smells good but I don't feel like eating anything tonight. 

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Edward asks as I walk past them.

"Mhmmmm" I respond, I don't stop, I keep walking.

"If you're heading outside you need a jumper on" Harry tells me.

I ignore him though and open the back door and slam it shut. I walk into the middle of the backyard. It's quite big and completely flat with the greenest grass and the Forrest at the edge. Harry and Edward have two mini football goals on either end set up, apparently Edward is a big soccer fan and likes to kick the ball around a bit. 

I drop the ball in the middle of the grass and I stand and stare at the goal. I slowly start trying to pass the ball from one foot to the other and it's painful but bearable,I keep practising that and try to start to run with the ball. It's tough but I keep going, when I reach one of the goals I try to pull my leg back to score but it seizes and I hiss in pain. I shake it off and try again but the same thing happens, My leg just won't do it. This is so frustrating and I sink in a heap onto the grass, I bring my knees to my chest and just try to steady my breathing. I'm so pathetic, I just wish it wasn't this hard. I sit and stare at the goal for god knows how long, thinking about how good I used to be at football and how easy it came to me, I then start to think about how much pressure playing used to be though, how my daily life was based around football and how well I played at the last game, how I needed to always be eating properly and sleeping properly, it all suddenly feels a bit much, I start thinking about my mum and how she used to be at every game and always made everything seem so easy, my mind then flits to some of the fun stuff we used to do together. God I miss her, I think about Harry and Edward and how amazing they have been to me and I think of school tomorrow and how I just don't want to go.

The sun has set by the time Harry comes out with a jumper and beanie, he walks over and puts the beanie on my head and the jumper over me without asking me, I don't protest though. He then sits beside me and looks up at the sky. He doesn't say anything, just brings me to his side and holds me close to him. I appreciate it so much. 

"Dinners ready you two" Edward calls about 10 minutes later. 

Harry smiles at him and gets up, he then helps me off the ground and we walk back inside. 

We sit down at the table and Edward serves up dinner, steak and chips and it looks amazing, both these boys know how to cook the most amazing restaurant quality food. Pity I don't eat a lot. 

I play with my food while Harry and Edward watch me from across the table, it doesn't take long for them to ask me what's wrong.

"You're quiet tonight Angel, want to talk about anything?" Harry asks me.

"Not really" I whisper.

"How is your chest feeling? You really shouldn't have gone outside without a jumper" Edward says gently.

"It's fine" I lie, it's started to feel a bit wheezy but I won't admit that.

Edward nods, he doesn't believe me though, somehow both boys know me so well it's actually scary.

"Are you okay about school tomorrow?" Harry asks.

At that question I put my fork down abruptly and it clatters against my plate.

"Ahhh, there we go, that's what's been bugging you all week isn't it" Edward says.

"Maybe" I whisper.

"Why, little one, why don't you want to go back" Harry asks.

Tears prick my eyes but I won't let them fall.

"How am I supposed to walk back in there, how am I supposed to face everyone now that I don't have a mum and my career is down the toilet. They are all going to laugh at me" I say shakily.

"Oh Lou, what on earth would they laugh at you for?" Harry asks warmly.

"They just will" I say getting irritated. 

"Louis, look at us" Edward demands and I do straight away.

"You are amazing and so talented in more than just football, it doesn't and never will define who you are. Do not let anyone tell you you're not good enough, because you are" Edward tells me so determinedly.

"You are such an incredible person Louis, we are so lucky to have you in our lives and everyone at school should feel the same, you're brilliant and the fact you can't play football right now doesn't mean you're a failure or less of a person do you understand" Harry confirms.

I feel my breathing pick up, how can they think that, how can they say such nice things about me, I killed my own mother, I don't deserve such praise. 

"Come here Lou" Edward says and he pulls me around the table and onto his lap so I'm straddling him. 

He cups my face and looks me in the eyes.

"We love you okay, you are doing so well" He tells me.

"I'm scared" I whisper, and at this moment I'm not just talking about school.

As I look into Edwards eyes I feel my stomach flutter with butterflies again, his eyes look into mine and I see them flick to my lips, my breath hitches. His thumb is gently caressing my cheek and in this moment I feel like he's looking straight into my soul and he truly believes what he's telling me. Edward begins to move in just a little and I grip his shirt tightly in my hands, I don't pull away though. I'm actually turned on just by looking at Edward, he is gorgeous. His face comes a few inches from my lips and I hear Harry gasp quietly, our breaths are fanning over each other's and I close my eyes and Edward leans the rest of the way in.

His lips touch mine and an actual fire erupts in my stomach, his lips are so soft and he tastes so amazing. I feel myself relax and as Edward moves his lips I follow with mine, his tongue slips into my mouth and I pull myself in closer to him. Edward reacts by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me further into his chest, his left arm still caressing my cheek

"Nnnnuh" I moan into his mouth and that causes him to deepen the kiss further. 

Our tongues are massaging each other's and we have an extremely heated snogging session, before Edward pulls back, he's smirking at me and I blush. 

"You taste incredible" He tells me causing me to blush further.

We both turn to look at Harry who is sitting next to us completely stunned.

"That was so hot, I could watch that all day" He says truthfully. 

I smile slightly and Edward pulls me back towards him so I'm looking him in the eyes again.

"Harry and I love you and are here for you every single step of the way okay" Edward tells me.

I nod at him, 

"We want you baby, so much, you're everything to us" He tells me as he leans in and rests his forehead on mine. 

"I....I" I stumble.

That kiss was incredible and It's no surprise that I'm so attracted to both Harry and Edward, I love them both to death but I'm not sure what this all means.

"It's okay, we will take this all really slow okay, no pressure" Edward smiles and I smile back at him. 

He gives me one last peck on my lips and pulls back.

"Come on then, let's get you ready for bed" He says. 

I pull back and stand up, Harry comes around and grabs my hand while Edward goes to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Harry leads me all they way up the stairs by the hand and into my room. He sits me on the edge of my bed and sits up on his knees in front of me, between my legs. He is the same height as me and although I feel so small and vulnerable next to Harry, I also feel protected.

"Okay?" Harry asks as he swipes my fringe off my forehead. 

"Yeah, I'm good" I smile slightly. 

"Good" He smirks back at me

He cups my cheek in his hand and leans in.

"My turn" He smiles.

His lips then attack mine and tingles explode through my body, Harry is dominating and controls the kiss with ease, he makes me whimper and he moans gently into my mouth before he slips his tongue I past my lips and licks with such precision into my mouth. He tastes like mint and he pulls me in closer to him, we snog heatedly for a few minutes and I whine when he pulls back. 

"God, Louis, you are amazing" He whispers 

"Harry" I say desperately and grip his shirt. 

"It's okay baby boy, I'm here" He tells me.

He leans in and kisses me again and I can't get enough of him, we sense movement and both pull back as Edward comes to rest next to Harry.

"You two look like sin, I can't tell you how amazing you both are" Edward says. 

He turns to Harry and they both lean in and kiss each other roughly, I did not expect that to look so hot, it completely turns me on and I whimper as I watch their tongues dance with each other's. They are the epitome of gorgeous, muscly and so hot. 

They both pull back from each other and give me no warning when they both lunge for me and I fall back onto the bed and they rest above me as they both begin to kiss me. I don't know how it works but it does and we are all hotly kissing each other and I feel myself harden in my boxers. 

"Louis, baby, can we touch you?" Edward pants out as he pulls back.

"Make you feel so good darling" Harry says next.

"Yes" I whisper, completely overwhelmed by these incredible feelings. 

It's all happening so fast but I don't want this to stop. It feels so right and I relax as they both bring their large hands to my bulge In my pants. 

"Mmmmmm, so gorgeous like this Lou" Harry tells me as he kisses my neck, his hand still working on my bulge.

"You look stunning laid out for us, God you're so beautiful" Edward tells me.

He attacks my mouth and they both keep rubbing me, I buck my hips at the feeling. I grip one bicep each and squeeze tightly. The boys keep touching me and kissing me and I feel hazy, I start to feel the coil in my belly and I know I'm going to release soon. I'm a little embarrassed though, I've never been in this situation before. I start to get a little tense and Harry and Edward sense it immediately.

"Relax and go with it Lou, we've got you" Edward tells me.

"You feel so good, look so good for us, such a good boy" Harry whispers sexily. 

"Ughhhh, I'm going to come" I say shakily as I grip their arms tighter.

"Good boy, that's it" Harry tells me.

"Come for us, it's okay" Edward reassures me.

A few strokes later and I come hard, so hard I black out for a second, I steady my breathing and when I open my eyes Harry and Edward are smiling at me. 

"God you're beautiful" Edward tells me as he strokes my cheek. 

I see Harry palm himself over his jeans and Edward turns to him, they then both start making out in front of me and it's so fucking hot. 

They reach for each other and it doesn't take long for them both to be coming undone in each other's arms with guttural moans and desperate kisses. They then collapse either side of me and kiss my head and pull me close to them. We lie in each other's arms for a while before I get too uncomfortable with come in my pants.

"I'm all sticky" I complain. 

Edward and Harry chuckle and help me up off the bed.

"You need a shower, are you okay to go alone" Harry asks.

I nod at him and he kisses my head, Edward does the same and caresses my cheek.

"We are right down the hallway okay" He tells me. 

I just nod and blush, they smile and reluctantly leave the room. 

I head for the shower, what just happened? it was all so sudden but so amazing and it felt so right. These boys are incredible and although I didn't plan on starting anything so soon, I can't help but be drawn to them. I love them both to death and I think I'm actually starting to fall in love with them. I let myself smile slightly as I shower and dress for bed. The though of school tomorrow long forgotten thankfully and as I crawl in to bed I drift off thinking of the two most gorgeous boys I've ever met


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours later I'm woken sweating, my breathing heavy. Tears are streaming down my face, my dream so vivid and real. I just relived the car crash and my mother was pleading with me to help her and I couldn't, my knee trapped under the dash of the car. The emotions are still raw and I feel like I just lost my mum all over again, I feel so alone and I find myself seeking Harry and Edwards comfort. I don't want to be too clingy though and I calm myself down. I get up shakily and head to the bathroom, I lean over the sink and splash some cold water over my face. As I look at myself in the mirror I notice the bags under my eyes, I look tired and just not myself. I sigh. I walk back to bed and try to get back to sleep, I have absolutely no luck though and all that happens is the accident replays in my head and I end up crying most of the night. I just can't stop. 

By morning I haven't slept a wink. I dress for school in my black skinny jeans, vans and my red and white baseball top. I walk into the kitchen, my body already exhausted. 

I see the boys in the kitchen dressed in their dark blue scrubs ready for work, Harry's hair is tied into a bun and he has the biggest smile on his face, his dimples popping as he puts his plate in the dishwasher and looks at Edward. Edward is laughing about something, his hair is styled into a quiff and he looks absolutely breathtaking, I find myself staring at them.

They notice me enter and smile widely at me.

"Morning baby" Edward smiles, he comes over and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Hi" I say quietly, blushing at the pet name.

"Are you okay? You look a little tired" Harry asks concerned, as he to comes over and kisses me on the forehead. 

"I'm fine" I lie. 

"What would you like for breakfast" Harry asks.

"I'm not really hungry" I tell them, my stomach is so uneasy I don't think I could even keep anything down.

"Lou" Edward starts.

"Please Edward, I just, I'll eat at school okay, please" I say slightly begging, I really don't want the lecture. 

Both boys sigh, share a look of concern but let it go. 

"Okay, we will leave here in about twenty minutes and then we will take you to school before we go to work. If you catch the bus two stops over this afternoon you can come to the hospital and we can drive you home after our shift" Edward says as both him and Harry go back to cleaning up the kitchen.

I just nod at them. 

Harry then pulls a £20 note from his pocket, handing it to me, I don't take it, just look at him confused.

"For lunch and the bus this afternoon" He smiles.

"Oh, it's fine I don't need it thanks" I say. I don't want them spending their money on me as it is.

"Well what are you eating for lunch, do...did you usually take lunch to school?" Edward asks.

That question makes my heart clench, my mum would always make me lunch, we didn't have that much money and buying my lunch at school was always a treat. Mum always made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich among other stuff, gosh I miss her.

"Um....yeah, it's fine though, I'll be fine" I say shaking my head to rid my thoughts before I start crying again, I did enough of that last night. 

"Well you still need money for the bus" Harry says.

The truth is I don't even want to go near a bus, let alone get on one. Someone else driving me just makes me shiver, Harry and Edward are okay but a complete stranger and having no seatbelt on just makes me so anxious and upset. I'll walk to the hospital, even with my knee hurting I'd rather walk.

"It's fine, school kids ride free" I lie.

Harry eyes me suspiciously.

"Well Edward and I would feel better knowing you had some money on you at all times, for emergencies" Harry tells me.

I sigh heavily and grab the money, I just don't have the energy to argue any further. 

"Good boy" Edward tells me causing me to blush again. 

"So would you like me to make you a lunch?" Harry asks.

I don't want to eat at school, it reminds me of my mum and I don't want that memory overtaken, as silly as it sounds.

"No thanks, I'll just get something at school" I lie.

"Okay" Harry tells me smiling. 

I grab my backpack and we head out to the car to go to school, Edward drives his black Jag and as we pull up into the carpark at we get stared at by everyone. We park and Harry and Edward get out of the car and Harry opens my door. We begin to walk in and both boys instantly put a protective hand on my back. It's comforting as everyone in the school grounds stops what they are doing just to look at us. I'm sure everyone has spent the entire holidays gossiping about what happened and I keep my head down as the whispers start up and I see and hear everyone talking about me.

"Did you hear his mum is dead" 

"He can't play football anymore"

"Who are those hot guys?"

"I heard he sucked at football so much they kicked him off the Manchester team" 

"What a loser" 

A few people laugh. 

It hurts and goes straight to my gut and my chest feels tight, I don't want to be the talking point of the school. 

Edward and Harry bring me to the office where the principal is waiting for us. 

It's all a blur of sorry's, apologies and sympathetic eyes and I hate it. Harry and Edward introduce themselves as my new guardians and all their information is put into the system. The principal loves them instantly as do all the administration staff. 

When everything is finally sorted it's halfway through first period, Harry and Edward walk me back out into the quiet hallway to say their goodbyes.

"Have you got your phone on you?" Edward asks.

I nod my head, Harry and Edward both made sure to buy me a phone before I started school so they know I'm safe, much to my protests.

"You will have a great day bud, we will see you this afternoon" Harry says gently as he brushes my fringe off my forehead. 

I just nod as they kiss me on the forehead and they leave. I watch them go until they are out of sight and my anxiety picks up. I turn around and walk to my class and the silence is deafening.

When I was at school last year I was quite popular, I was the star of the football team but I was never arrogant. I'm a very shy person and I don't like a lot of attention on me. However when I was chosen above anyone else in the football team to play for Manchester I lost a lot of my friends, they all became jealous and no one talked to me anymore. My best friend Jake even started being abusive verbally towards me and to say I was glad to be leaving is an understatement. My friend Stan was really happy for me though, but I haven't spoken to him since the day before the accident so I'm not sure where I stand with him.

I make my way to my maths class and knock on the door, the last thing want is to have to arrive late and all eyes be on me.

"Come in" I hear Mrs Maddock say, she was my maths teacher last year and is thankfully lovely.

I push the door open and it's actually comical how everyone's heads whip up towards me. The whispers start and I feel so self conscious. 

"Louis, dear, it's nice to see you again, come in, come in" Mrs Maddock tells me.

I nod and shut the door behind me and walk in.

"Go find a spare seat dear" She tells me gently. 

I nod and walk towards the back of the classroom, all eyes on me. The only seat spare is the one in front of Jake. As I look towards him he is smirking at me and his three friends are laughing at me.

I hate this so much. I take my seat quickly and get my stuff out of my bag, Mrs Maddock has gone back to teaching and I try to follow what she is saying. 

"So fag, Manchester didn't want you huh? Did they find out how shit you were at football or that you were an ugly fag?" Jake whispers as he and his friends snicker.

"Your mum is probably thankful that she isn't around anymore to witness her disappointment of a son" Jakes friend Luke laughs.

I gasp at their words as they crush me, I take a deep breath and try to ignore the searing pain in my chest. 

"You are such a fuck up Louis and now you can't even play football can you? Suck shit!" Jake says 

"Yeah suck shit Louis, I guess that's what you get for being selfish. Making your mum quit her job for you, making her move across the country for you. Everyone knows Louis, everyone is talking about how your selfishness killed your own mother" Luke tells me.

My breathing picks up at his words, it's all true I killed my mum, my dreams tell me, my flashbacks tell me and now the kids at school tell me. Everyone knows it's all my fault and I have to live with that everyday. 

Tears sting my eyes but I refuse to cry, I refuse to break. At least not here, in front of everyone. 

"It will be great when I'm chosen as captain this year and I'll get my spot with Manchester now, they were going to chose me first anyway but took pity on you" Jake says. 

His words sting, is that true? I have no idea if that's true but Jake is a shit football player, but who am I to say that, I can hardly walk properly let alone kick a ball properly. 

The bell then rings and everyone is up and out of the room quickly, I take my time and stop myself from crying. I exit the room and make my way to my next class, I knew this would happen, I knew I wouldn't be accepted back, I new I shouldn't have come back. I hate this and I just don't want to be here. I think about skipping but I don't want to get caught and Harry and Edward find out and be disappointed in me. 

As I'm making my way to next class I hear my name being called, 

"Lou!" I turn around and see Stan rushing towards me smiling, it causes me to smile back.

"Hey" I say shyly when he reaches me.

"Jesus Louis" He says and he then pulls me into the biggest hug and I go willingly, I thought Stan was going to hate me too and I haven't even been able to contact him over the holidays as my phone was smashed in the crash and I lost everything. 

When Stan finishes crushing me to him he pulls back and we both have tears in our eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to contact you I've been so worried about you" Stan says.

"I'm sorry too, I lost everything when the car...in the crash" I tell him.

"Hey, let's skip second okay, come on let's go to the fields" He says and I feel my self sag in relief. 

I nod and we both head down to the fields to our usual spot under the football bleaches, no one will find us here.

We sit down together and I look at my friend, his hair is a little longer and now reaches just below his ears, Stan has grey eyes and blonde hair and is very good looking. Completely not my type though, he's straight anyway. He stares at me for a little while before he pulls me into a hug again. 

"God Lou, I'm so glad you're okay" Stan tells me. 

"Thanks" I whisper.

"Talk to me tell me what happened" He says.

I sigh and take a deep breath. I then explain what happened, not in too much detail as I just don't want to go there right now. I tell him about my knee and Harry and Edward taking me in and how I can't play football anymore. 

"But there is a chance you'll play again right?" Stan asks. 

"I can hardly walk properly so I don't know, they don't know yet" I say defeated. 

Stan nods and we sit in silence as he processes everything.

"Well, don't worry Lou, you'll have me, don't worry about what anyone else says okay. I'll always be here for you" He tells me and I smile. 

Stan is such a great friend and I'm so glad he hasn't listened to the rumours and has stuck by me. 

We sit for the rest of second period just talking to each other and when the bell rings we get up and head to third period. Stan is in most of my classes and Jake doesn't bother me when Stan is around. 

Last lesson is sport and then usually soccer training follows afterwards but I won't be going and that's a huge disappointment. I turn up to sport and have to sit on the sideline as coach starts a game of soccer. Jake is in this class and Stan isn't so it's not surprising when jake jogs passed me that he calls me names and abuses me so only I can hear. 

It's literally like torture having to watch the entire class play in front of me and I can't even participate. I'm lost in my thoughts before coach comes up and sits next to me. 

"How you holding up bud?" He asks. 

I just shrug at him.

Coach Lincoln is my favourite teacher, he's always liked me and looked out for me and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have even got the chance to play for Manchester. 

"Look Lou, I know how hard this must be for you but don't worry, I know you will fight to be out on that field again" He tells me.

I look at him, he's about late 20's with brown hair and blue eyes and is muscly as anything, I really looked up to him these last few years and I know I've disappointed him with everything that's happened. 

"Yeah, I'll try my hardest but I have been told not to hold my breath" I chuckle dryly.

It's silent for a minute before he speaks again.

"You know, I know something that might work for you, something that we could try" He tells me not looking at me, his eyes remain fixed on the field.

"Really, what is it?" I ask curiously.

He can't possibly have something that would help my knee

"It's a new natural injection that they are trying out, it's 100% safe and I think it might work for you" He tells me.

Natural injection? Why haven't Harry and Edward told me about this.

"Yes, I'll do anything to play again, I'll try it" I say quickly. The thought of being on the field again makes the alarm bells that go off in my head be pushed aside. 

"Okay, tomorrow, lunch time, come see me in my office okay, we'll talk..don't tell anyone about this okay Lou, it's our secret for now" Coach says.

I find that strange and again push the feeling aside. 

"Are you sure it's safe?" I ask 

"Lou, I can have you walking on that knee in two weeks" He tells me, looking straight into my eyes. 

I can't believe he is telling me this, it sounds way to good to be true. I stare at him Incredulously. 

"See you tomorrow" He tells me and then he gets up and starts yelling at the class about something. 

Thoughts go round and round in my head about what type of natural product it could be and why Harry and Edward haven't told me about it and if it's true and I can walk in two weeks I could be up and playing in the next month. I don't want to get my hopes up though so I try to shake my thoughts and not think about it anymore. 

When class is over I head out towards the front of the school, as I'm walking passed one of the gardens, I feel a kick to me hurt knee and I'm pushed harshly. I fall into the garden bed on my left, My elbow hits the cement on my way down and my knee twists harshly. I look up to see Jake and Luke laughing at me as they walk off. Assholes. 

I get myself up and notice my elbow is bleeding and there is a huge purple bruise on it, my knee looks fine but as I try to walk on it, it really hurts. Fuck. I suck it up though, hopefully it will get better the more I walk.

I get to the front of the school and the busses are still there I contemplate for a second getting on one, but my anxiety gets the better of me and I start the 30 minute walk to the hospital on my sore knee. Hopefully Harry and Edward won't even realise I didn't catch the bus and I can hide the pain my knee is causing me from them.


	12. Chapter 12

NEXT CHAPTER

When I finally reach the hospital I'm sweating from the pain I'm in, my mobile buzzes in my pocket and I grab my phone to see Harry has sent me a message.

'Hey baby, just checking where you are, three busses have gone passed' The text says. 

"I'm here, sorry, I went to get some food from the cafe first" I reply, I don't want him to know I walked.

I walk up the stairs to the emergency department, I walk into the busy waiting room and over to the triage nurse, when I tell her my name she smiles sweetly at me and tells me to go on through, that Harry and Edward are expecting me. 

I walk through the doors and down a hallway, I then reach a huge circular desk with seven guys and a few nurses standing inside it laughing and gossiping. There is a circular walkway that goes around the desk with emergency rooms around it. 

Niall sees me first.

"Hey Lou, it's good to see you again bud" He says as he comes over and hugs me, he ruffles my hair and smiles.

"Hey Ni" I say.

"Hey Lou" Zayn says from behind the desk and I wave at him.

Harry and Edward then walk into the room and their faces light up.

"Hey baby" Edward says as he comes over.

My knee is hurting so badly after walking half an hour on it and twisting it when I fell, but I don't want the boys to find out.

Edward reaches me and kisses my forehead, then Harry comes over and grabs my cheeks in his huge hands.

"How was school?" Harry asks fondly.

"Fine" I lie 

They both aren't convinced but don't say anything. 

"You look pale Lou, are you feeling okay?" Harry says as he takes a closer look at me.

I just nod at him. 

He looks at Edward, like he wants him to confirm his words, that I fact I don't look well.

Edward places his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature,

"You're not to warm" he says, more to himself and Harry than me.

"I know, cause I'm fine" I tell him, swiping his hand away.

"Come on, you can sit up here at the desk if you like, we will only be another half an hour" Harry tells me.

I nod, thankful that they've dropped their suspicions, I go to follow them up to the circular desk but my knee actually gives out.

"Aghhhhhh" I cry out.

Edward is closest to me and catches me as I'm falling.

"Woahhhh I gotcha" he says as my bag drops to the ground and I wince in pain.

Edward immediately picks me up bridal style and carries me towards a room, Harry behind us giving orders to some nurses. Edward places me on the bed.

"What Happened?" Harry asks.

"N-n-nothing, I-m-m-m fine, it just twisted the wrong way" I tell them, trying to sound convincing.

"Nice try, your elbow is also bleeding, what happened" Edward asks me again calmly.

"Um I just fell over and twisted my knee a bit and my elbow hit the ground" I sigh out, it's not a complete lie. 

They both nod and Edward examines my elbow, cleans it up and puts a plaster over it.

"We need to take your jeans off baby, so I can see your knee" Harry tells me.

"It's fine Harry please" I say getting upset.

"Louis, you are in pain and we need to see why" Edward tells me.

"Ughhhhh" I say angrily on the verge of tears, I angrily take my jeans off, leaving me in my black boxers.

Edward and Harry look at each other, concerned at my behaviour. 

When I look down at my knee, I get a huge shock, it's actually really swollen and there is a bruise coming up on it. Edward starts to examine it and it's quite painful but I won't show it.

"We're going to have to send you to X-ray Lou" Edward says sympathetically.

"No, no it's fine, Edward please, I need to leave I'm going home" I rush out as I try to get off the bed.

I don't want to be here, I don' want an X-ray, I just don't want any more bad news on my knee, I don't want to face something else being wrong and I can't risk Edward and Harry keeping me in hospital again, I just can't do it. My mum died in this ER and I can't be here in this situation any longer. 

"Okay, okay, okay just calm down Lou, steady your breathing for us and relax" Harry tells me.

Edward turns to Niall who's made his way in and orders an X-ray. 

"No, Edward please let me leave" I yell at him. 

Niall nods and leaves the room and the tears come then, I wipe them away furiously. 

I try to get up off the bed but Harry wraps an arm around my chest and tries to lie me back down again.

"Listen, shhhhhh, just listen to me baby" Harry tells me as I struggle against him.

I grip his arm tightly and look into his eyes.

"We are just getting an X-ray to see if the screws have moved, nothing else, you don't have to stay, we're not admitting you, you're okay I promise" Harry reassures me. 

"What if what if the screws have moved though" I ask panic in my voice.

"If the screws have moved then we'll talk but it's okay, I promise you" Harry tells me gently. 

Edward then comes over and cups my face in his hands.

"We just need to see why your knee has swollen up and is bruised, that's all, we just want to rule out a few things, we promise to take you home tonight okay" Edward tells me. He wipes my tears away with his thumb and I relax. 

"That's it sweetheart, everything's okay" Harry tells me.

He bends down and kisses my lips and I melt into him. He pulls away smiling and they both lie me back down.

Edward kisses my head and strokes my hair as Niall comes into the room.

"X-ray is all ready" He smiles.

"I'm not being wheeled, I'm walking" I tell them.

They all chuckle and Edward picks me up off the bed to carry me to X-ray 

After my X-ray Edward carries me back to the bed and lays me down.

"How's your pain?" He asks me seriously, as he takes my pulse.

"Fine" I say, it's actually not fine but I don't want any more excuses to have to stay. 

"Well your pulse is up, I'm going to give you something okay" Edward tells me.

I just sigh irritated. 

Harry comes back into the room and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He motions for Edward to come out.

"We'll be right back Lou" Edward tells me.

I know something is wrong, I don't like this at all. 

NARRATORS POV

Harry motions Edward to come out of Louis room, he needs to talk to him about Louis knee, it's serious. Edward walks out of the room and he follows Harry over to Zayn and Niall. Harry puts the X-ray up on the board for everyone to see and switches on the backlight. 

"Oh shit" Zayn says loudly. 

Harry turns around to face them.

"Yeah" He sighs out.

"What is it?" Niall asks.

"There is fluid around his knee cap, that's why it's swollen, he must of hit it hard or he's been using it too much, somethings happened" Edward says.

"What does it mean?" Niall asks worriedly.

"Well, it means we either operate to release the swelling or we wait and see if it goes down on its own" Zayn says. 

"Do you think it's wise to wait Z?" Harry asks concerned.

"Well, if I don't have to go in I would prefer not too, the screws are all intact which is a good sign. If I go back in, it's going to set him back to square one again and we all know how that's going to go down" Zayn says.

"He has to stay though doesn't he" Niall says knowing that to relieve the fluid Louis leg needs to be elevated and he will need his pain managed to make sure the swelling goes down. 

"If we go In that room and tell him he has to stay I guarantee he'll burn down the ER" Harry chuckles dryly. 

"Z?" Edward asks turning to his friend, if Louis needs to stay Edward will make sure he does, he'll put Louis to sleep for three days if he has to.

Zayn sighs.

"Look, I can set you up at home Ed, If that's what you want, you know what to do. If the swelling hasn't gone down in two days he needs to come back" Zayn says. 

"Yeah okay" Edward sighs.

Knowing Louis is in pain and won't admit it, knowing something happened to Louis knee today and he won't tell them what and knowing Louis may need surgery again crushes him. Louis doesn't deserve any of this and Edward just wishes there was something he could do about it. 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Zayn asks. 

"Actually, that's not a bad idea Z, thanks" Harry says.

"Okay, you guys go get your things while I have a chat with him" Zayn smiles.

"Good luck" Niall says and kisses Zayn on the lips. 

Zayn smiles and kisses Niall back.

"We will continue that later" Zayn says sexily and Niall blushes hard. 

Zayn chuckles at his partner and goes off to talk to Louis, he opens the door to find Louis has dresses himself back in his jeans and shoes and is tying his shoelaces on the bed, he's having trouble bending his knee up.

"And what do you think you're doing babes" Zayn says fondly as he closes the door.

"Going home" Louis responds, he sounds tired. 

"Hmmmm, well we need to have a chat" Zayn says and comes to sit next to Louis on the bed. 

"I'm not staying Z, I'm not" Louis says adamantly.

"I know it's okay, you can go home but I need you to do a few things for me okay" Zayn says. 

Louis just nods.

"I want you to elevate your leg tonight, I want you to let Edward brace it and I want you to take some pain relief" Zayn says.

Louis sighs.

"And if you are up for school, I want you to use crutches for at least the next few days" Zayn says and Louis face turns horrified at the thought of having to use crutches in front of everyone at school.

"Zayn" Louis starts whining.

"I'll admit you Louis, don't try that on me kiddo" Zayn says firmly but with love behind his tone.

Louis huffs but doesn't talk any further. 

"Good boy" Zayn smiles 

Harry and Edward then enter the room smiling.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and Harry comes over and picks him up bridal style, Zayn goes to organise the crutches and pain relief and ten minutes later the are in the car on their way home. 

The drive is silent and when they pull up Edward carries Louis inside and to his bedroom, he and Harry undress Louis and put him in his shorts and Pj T-shirt. Edward then lies Louis down and gets to bracing his knee and elevating it on pillows, Harry gives Louis pain relief and a bottle of water. Few words are said, Louis angry at everything while Harry and Edward are very worried and concerned. 

"Okay, we will bring dinner up soon okay, that pain relief will kick in soon and make you tired, hopefully you get a good nights sleep" Edward tells Louis. 

Louis hopes so too, the last thing he needs is another nightmare filled sleep like last night.

Edward bends down and kisses Louis on the lips lovingly, Louis finds himself grabbing onto Edward shirt wanting comfort. 

"Are you mad at me?" Louis asks innocently as he pulls back.

"Never little one, I'm worried about you" Edward says,

"Well I don't want you to worry, I don't want you to have to worry about me" Louis says.

"It's our Job to worry Lou" Harry tells him as he sits down next to Louis on the bed.

Their job? Louis thinks, oh yeah they took him In because they felt like they had to and now it's just their job.

Louis sighs and rolls over he best he can to face away from Harry and Edward.

"Lou" Harry tries.

"I'm tired" Louis says.

Edward and Harry sigh and leave Louis alone, he finds himself closing his eyes and falling asleep, God knows he needs it. 

An hour later Louis is again woken by another vivid dream.

"MUM!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. 

..................................

Harry and Edward are downstairs making dinner, they are trying to figure out what they should do in regards to Louis knee. 

"I should have admitted him Haz, if his knee gets any worse he can pretty much kiss any chance he has of playing again goodbye" Edward says.

"I understand Ed but I'm coming from an emotional point of view, he can't cope with that right now" Harry says.

"Haz, I would have knocked him out for a few days so he wouldn't of had to" Edward says seriously. 

"And where do you think that would have gotten us huh? We can't do that to him" Harry says getting upset.

"We will do what we need to do to keep him safe and healthy Harry, if that's what it takes I'll god dam do it, he comes first and I will do everything to make sure he's okay" Edward says heatedly.

"By drugging him against his will? Yeah, super smart move Edward" Harry retaliates.

Edward is about to say something back when they hear Louis scream out.

"MUM!" He yells.

Edward and Harry instantly stop their bickering and look at each other concerned.

"He's having nightmares" Edward says and they both race up the stairs towards Louis room.

When they enter Louis is panting and crying.

"You're okay Lou" Edward says as he sits on the bed, careful of Louis knee and runs his hands through Louis hair.

Harry looks on concerned and a little broken, to watch Louis like this is so unfair he hates the pain that is present in Louis eyes, hates the fear that he feels radiating off Louis small body. Even though this is all normal things that happen after a traumatic event like what Louis went through, it doesn't make it any easier to watch.

Louis calms down and dries his tears, he is so exhausted and just wants the pain to stop both emotionally and physically. He wants comfort and Harry and Edwards loving arms but he senses something is off and he doesn't know why.

"Okay?" Edward asks gently.

Louis doesn't answer and looks Edward straight in the eyes. He sees conflict and he doesn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry" Louis croaks.

"What on earth for" Edward asks.

Louis doesn't answer and instead lays back down and turns away from the boys again. 

"Louis, this is all normal, everything you're feeling is normal and we are here, it helps to talk it out and we are hear to listen" Edward tells him.

Louis ignores Edward and again Harry and Edward leave the room conflicted and upset. 

They are both at such a loss as to what to do, as experienced as they are in their field, they have never been personally and emotionally involved like this before and it changes their view and perspective on everything. Every decision they make in regards to Louis is overly thought out, overly planned and executed with precise precision and to see Louis like this hurts badly. 

Edward and Harry close the door and Harry leans against it, Edward looks towards him and kisses him lovingly, he pulls back and looks Harry straight In the eyes.

"The last thing Louis needs is for us to fight Haz, I'm sorry" Edward says sincerely. 

"I agree, Louis needs us both, I'm sorry too" Harry responds and leans in to kiss Edward again, they have a much needed snogging session and pull away breathless. They both make their way back downstairs and finish off dinner, they end up eating alone, just the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and all the kudos. Love you guys lots and thanks so much for reading xoxoxox

The next morning I haven't slept again, the flashbacks and nightmares kept me awake again, I need to go to school today though to see coach, i really hopes he can help me fix my knee, I can't let Harry and Edward know though. 

"I don't get it, first you didn't ever want to go back to school and now we're offering you a day off and you refuse?" Edward questions Me suspiciously.

The two of them are sitting in the kitchen, While I try to get a hang of these crutches by walking up and down the dining room, I am so embarrassed to have to use them. 

"I just need to go talk to one of my teachers about something" I tell both boys.

"And that can't wait a few days?" Harry asks as he takes a bite of his toast. 

"No, he asked me to specifically see him today" I say as I try to turn around and nearly fall over. 

"Well, you could use some more practise on those crutches" Edward smiles.

I huffs in response 

"I'm fine to limp I don't want to use them" I tells the boys.

"We know, we're just teasing Lou, you need them though, any more pressure on your knee could send you backwards" Harry tells me. 

I know this is serious and I just really hope coach can help me.

"Well we will pick you up after school okay, just wait for us by the gate, we should only be 20mins past school time okay" Edward tells me.

They now don't want me taking the bus so I have to wait for them to pick me up, at least until I don't need the crutches anymore. 

When the boys drop me off at school The first person I see is Jake, him and Luke are laughing at me as I walk in with my crutches, causing whoever else is around to look and stare too. I feel like such an idiot. 

I make it to my locker to see Stan waiting for me.

"Lou! Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just my knee playing up a bit, I'll be fine" I smile at him. 

He looks like he doesn't believe me but nods his head, he helps me get my books out and we walk to first period together. 

I don't get bothered by Jake all day, which is such a relief. At lunch time I tell Stan I have to go meet one of my teachers and I go off in search of my coach. I find him in the gym in his office, I knock on his door and he looks up from his desk and smiles at me.

"Louis! Come in, I'm so glad you came" He tells me, he helps me sit down and goes back behind his desk to sit down.

"Now, I know you are probably a little sceptical about what I was telling you yesterday but I can promise you, I'll be able to have you walking in two weeks and playing in a month" Coach tells me, 

"But....how? I don't understand" I say, I trust my coach but I just don't know how this could work.

"These new injections have just been made available to the sporting injury association and they are beginning to trial it on a number of sporting injury's" He tells me.

"But why haven't Harry and Edward told me about this, they are doctors, shouldn't they know about the injections?" I ask.

"Not really, the industry's are quite different and it's only available as a trial, it's not on the medical registry yet. It's completely safe I promise you and all you have to do is agree to being apart of the trial" Coach tells me smiling.

I sigh and gather my thoughts, I assume I have to keep this from Harry and Edward which is going to be hard. What if something goes wrong though, I could get into a lot of trouble for keeping this from them. What if it works though? I'm desperate to get back playing and I want to do anything that will help me. 

"Louis, this will be kept between you and me kid, no one else will know, it will be our little secret" coach tells me.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you care if I can play again or not?" I ask sceptically.

"Well, Louis, to tell you the truth, I haven't seen anyone like you in years, you made Manchester for crying out loud, it takes a prodigy to do that Louis. I want you to be successful and I know your mum would be so proud of you for doing this" He tells me.

My mum, my mum lost her life so I could fulfil this dream of becoming a football star, my mum gave up everything for me to do this and if I don't at least try I suppose it will all be in vein. I sigh.

"Okay I'll try it" I tell coach, 

"That a boy Louis!" He tells me.

Okay so we can do the first injection now, just hop up on the bed and we will get started. Coach tells me. 

I walk over and hop onto the physio bed he has set up and coach then grabs a case from under his desk. It has a needle and a bunch of vials and syringes inside. He grabs the needle out, fills it up with whatever is in the vial and throws the vial away. He looks me in the eyes.

"Ready?" He asks me and I nod slowly. 

Coach undoes my brace slightly and plunges the needle into the side of my knee, it hurts badly but I suck it up. 

When it's done coach braces my knee again and puts everything away. 

"Every day Louis, I want you in here at lunch time" Coach tells me and I nod.

"Remember, this is our secret bud" He tells me and I nod again. 

I grab my crutches and I leave the room. 

What the hell did I just do, I shouldn't have done that, Edward and Harry would be so disappointed knowing I did that behind their backs. 

That afternoon I find myself waiting for the boys out the front of the school, twenty minutes passes and they still haven't come to get me, thirty minutes pass and before I know it I've been waiting for a whole hour and neither boy is answering their phones. A wave of panic shoots through me, what if something has happened to them , what if they have died too. I try to shake my thoughts away and I get up to walk home, it's getting dark and it's going to take me a while to walk home on crutches. The whole way home I'm worrying myself silly, if something has happened to them I don't know what I'd do. I love those boys to death and I'm starting to fall in love with them. I can't imagine what I would do without them. By the time I get home I've worked myself into a bit of a worried frenzy. It took me an hour to wobble home on crutches and I expect to see Harry and Edward home when I get there but there aren't home yet. I turn off the home alarm and try them each again on their phone but they don't answer. I'm so worked up and worried that I sink to the floor in the kitchen and cry, something has happened to them both, I've lost everyone close to me and it's all my fault. I find myself hyperventilating and I can't calm myself down, I feel so upset and I can't control my emotions. 

 

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward finish up with their patient in theatre, the surgery took longer than they thought. They asked one of the nurses Alicia to call Louis phone and let him know they will be late and to wait at the school for them. 

Two hours after school has finished the boys pull up to the school, it's dark now and Louis is nowhere in sight. Edward pulls out his phone to call Louis and sees he has two missed calls from him. Edward tries his phone but Louis doesn't pick up.

"Shit Harry, he's not answering" Edward stresses. 

"Maybe he got a lift home or something" Harry says, hoping it's the truth.

"Shit, how could we be so selfish, we should of sent Zayn or Niall out to get him, why did we think asking him to wait for us would have been acceptable" Edward scorns himself.

"Well we didn't know it would take so long Ed, I'm not used to having to worry about someone else, we should have realised" Harry says. 

"Fuck, Haz" Edward says and he pulls of back onto the street and races home. 

When they pull up they head inside the garage and notice the alarm has been turned off, but the lights are still all out.

"Louis!" Edward calls.

Harry flicks the lights on as they walk slowly into the house, when they reach the kitchen they hear crying and harsh breathing. Harry rounds the bench first, worry spilling through him and finds Louis curled up in the corner having a pretty bad panic attack.

"Fuck Edward" Harry says desperately 

When it comes to Louis all their training seems to go out the window, the care and compassion comes back and seeps through their body. They feel Louis anguish and it breaks their hearts, they worry like anything about him and seeing him like this makes their hearts clench. 

"Grab him Haz" Edward says.

Harry crouches down to face Louis.

"Louis? Sweetheart it's me its Harry, you're okay" Harry tells him gently.

Louis doesn't seem to register them he's to far gone, Harry grabs Louis and pulls him sideways onto his lap. 

"Louis, I need you to breathe okay, you're having a panic attack. It's okay you're going to be fine but I need you to try and relax and breathe" Harry tells Louis.

Louis is so far gone, it takes him a little while to come back to reality and realise he's on Harry's lap, and Harry is talking to him. 

"Lou, darling just breathe we're both here it's okay" Edward says as he cups Louis cheek and kisses his head.

That seems to register to Louis and he starts to listen to the boys and his breathing starts to calm down. He realises Harry and Edward are right In front of him and they are safe, 

"That's a good boy baby" Edward praises. 

Louis has his head under Harry's chin and he's wrapped up in Harry's arms, he grips Harry's shirt tightly. 

Louis calms himself down and rests against Harry. The boys calm down then, knowing Louis is now responding. 

They sit in silence for a little while just calming down, Harry running his hands through Louis hair. 

"You forgot me" Louis croaks out.

"No sweetheart we would never, ever forget you, Alicia was supposed to call you and let you know we were running late" Edward tells Louis as he swipes his tears away.

"Well she didn't and I had no idea where you were and you didn't answer my phone call and I waited an hour at school for you and I thought you were dead! I thought you died like my mum and I'd never see you again" Louis starts off quietly and finishes yelling at the boys. 

"Lou, sweetheart we didn't mean to worry you, we thought Alicia called you. God we're so sorry" Harry tells Louis.

Edward and Harry have no idea why Alicia didn't do as she was asked, this isn't the first time either and they make a mental note to have a word with her tomorrow. They feel so guilty. Poor Louis must have been so scared, his anxiety from loosing his mum is still high and they both didn't realise how badly he is affected. 

"We are here now Lou, we're safe, nothing is going to happen to Harry or I, we promise you" Edward says. 

"Did you walk all the way home?" Harry asks concerned. 

"Yes, and I hate crutches, it took me over an hour and I hate them" Louis says grumpily. 

"We know Angel, come on let's get you upstairs hey, would you like a nice warm bath?" Edward asks.

They don't wait for Louis to respond, instead they pick him up and take him upstairs to his room. Edward goes to run the bath and Harry places Louis on the edge of the bed, he bends down and takes Louis shoes off and then helps him stand up. He takes Louis jeans down and lifts his T-shirt over his head until he's left in his boxers. He then sits Louis back down and undoes the brace around his knee. Louis must admit his knee already feels a lot better. 

Harry helps Louis stand up and Louis grips Harry's shirt tightly and looks up at him through his long lashes. Harry looks Louis in the eyes and brings his hand up to stroke Louis cheek, Louis leans into Harry's touch and Harry then bends down and attaches his lips to Louis. Louis grip on Harry tightens as Harry takes over and dominates Louis mouth, his tongue invading and licking perfectly in all the right places. 

"Harry" Louis whispers Into Harry's mouth, he needs to be close to the boys right now, Harry's smell and comforting touch.

"I've got you, I'm here" Harry replies and he kisses Louis again, he buries his hands in Louis hair and pulls him close. 

Their hands start to wander and Harry grabs Louis ass and pulls him closer so their lengths brush against each other. Louis moans into Harry's mouth and that leads Harry on. Harry rips his shirt off and brings Louis closer, they are both getting desperate for each other and suddenly Edward is behind Louis breathing down his neck. Louis moans at the contact and turns his head towards Edward. Edward dives in and heatedly kisses Louis, Louis turns around so he's facing Edward and practically jumps on top of him, Edward grabs Louis leg and hoists it up onto his hip, all the while their tongues are dancing with each other's. Louis reaches down to Edwards jeans and Edward helps him get them off, he turns around and does the same with Harry's and soon enough they are all in their boxer shorts. Harry brings Louis against him again and holds his leg up against his hip like Edward, Louis grabs the back of Harry's hair and pulls on it, needing to keep his hands busy. 

Edward carefully presses himself against the back of Louis and licks his neck and sneaks a pass with Harry, Louis moans as he watches Harry and Edwards tongues their need for each other turns him on badly. They both pull away breathing heavily and Harry places his forehead against Louis, they are panting and so turned on. Edward brings to of his fingers to Louis mouth.

"Suck beautiful" he whispers sexily and Louis does as he's told, sucky on Edwards fingers as he looks Harry straight in the eyes. Harry moans at the sight of Louis lust blown eyes and sinful lips as they suck Edwards fingers. 

Edward pulls his fingers out slowly and carefully slides Louis boxer shorts to the side, he then places one finger inside Louis tight little hole. Louis gasps and traps Harry's biceps Harry's forehead still resting on Louis. 

"Close your eyes baby. Just relax and let Edward touch you, let him make you feel good" Harry whispers huskily, his voice sending shivers down Louis spine. 

"Ughhhhhh angggg" Louis moans at Harry words and Edwards fingers.

Edwards fingers work magically inside Louis and he ads another one Louis is so turned on and is coming undone in Harry and Edwards arms.

"You are so tight for me baby, you feel so good Louis" Edward tells him.

"Hear that sweetheart, you feel so good for Edward, you're such a good boy" Harry tells him and Louis whimpers at the praise. 

Suddenly Edward moves his fingers and Louis gasps and nearly collapses, it felt so good and Louis nearly came from the pleasure it sent through his body. 

Edward and Harry smirk at each other,

"There's your special spot baby, Edwards found it" Harry tells him as he licks over Louis ear, causing goosebumps on Louis skin.

"Want me to touch you there again? Does it feel good baby boy?" Edward asks and Louis moans. 

He's so blissed out and if it wasn't for Harry and Edwards strong arms around him he would have collapsed long ago. 

"Maybe we should give Harry a go too huh? Would you like that, both of our fingers inside you?" Edward asks sexily, 

Louis can't believe the feelings inside him, he feels amazing and can't voice his pleasure he's so far gone. He just wants them both to touch him so badly, 

Louis feels Edward remove one of his fingers and Harry's long finger enter him as well. The pleasure of both their fingers is so overwhelming and Louis nearly comes again. 

"Fuck Sweetheart, I'm going to come just watching you fall apart" Harry tells him. 

Louis moans and they start their assault on each others mouths again, all three of them kissing each other hotly. Both the boys fingers swipe over Louis special spot again and Louis groans into their mouths,

"Please.....I'm going to come....please" he begs.

He doesn't know why he's asking for permission but the smirks on both the boys faces and the gleam in their eyes tells him he's done the right thing. 

"Good boys, such a good boy for us" Harry whispers

"Come for us baby" Edward tells him.

It takes one more touch of their fingers over Louis spit and he's releasing a guttural moan, Harry and Edward hold him through his orgasim and watch on as Louis comes undone at their touch. Harry and Edward both lose it at the sight and come hotly in their pants. 

All three of them are gasping for breath and panting hard from their releases. Edward and Harry withdraw their fingers from Louis who winces, he collapses into Harry's arms and Edward and Harry hold him and cuddle him tightly.

"You are amazing Louis, such a good boy" Edward tells him. 

Louis preens at the praises and eventually they pull away from each other, both boys lead Louis to the bath and pull his boxers down, Harry and Edward do the same and Louis gasps at how big they are. Edward and Harry chuckle at Louis reaction but are very impressed with Louis length themselves. They all hop I got he nice warm bath and little words are said as they wash Each other and cuddle and kiss. 

 

Louis ends up falling asleep in the bath resting on Edwards chest before the boys get to talk to him about what happened today. 

"He's so perfect Harry" Edward says as he's stroking Louis cheek, having Louis fast asleep on him feels so right.

"I know, I'm so in love with him Edward" Harry says and they smile at each other.

"We need to talk to him about what happened today, we need to help him find a way to deal with his anxiety about losing us, the poor kid" Edward says. 

"Yeah,he must have been so scared" Harry says. 

They both sigh and watch Louis for a while longer before they get him out of the bath, dry him off, dress him in sweats and a T-shirt and tuck him safely into bed. They both kiss Louis on the forehead goodnight and hope that Louis is okay in the morning. They are both so happy where their relationship is going and can't wait to explore more with Louis.


	14. Chapter 14

Again Louis is woken with flashbacks and nightmares, his mother dying and Harry and Edward this time as well. He's so overwhelmed and it's all getting to much for him to cope with. He ends up walking to Harry and Edwards bedroom and sees them fast asleep on the bed together wrapped up in each other, he doesn't want to disturb them, they look so peaceful. Louis stand and watches them for a while, Harry and Edward look so good together and so happy in each other's arms, he doesn't want to ruin that. 

Louis walks away from the door and heads back to his room, it isn't until he is halfway back to the room that he notices his knee, Louis is walking on his knee, it's painful but it's manageable, He's still limping but it's feeling a lot better to move around on Thank god! Maybe He won't have to use the crutches today, he hopes. 

Instead of trying to go back to sleep Louis heads downstairs to watch Tv in the lounge room, he puts it on low and pulls the blanket over the top of himself. He doesn't go back to sleep but he also doesn't let his mind wander either, he mindlessly watches friends until the sun rises at 6am. He hears Edward and Harry stir upstairs and decides to get himself a bowl of cereal, he is so exhausted but can't let Harry and Edward know he isn't sleeping. 

He gets a bowl of coco pops and sits back on the couch, he focuses on the TV and eating and he doesn't notice Harry and Edward enter the kitchen.

As Harry and Edward enter the kitchen for breakfast, dressed in heir work scrubs they notice Louis on the couch with a bowl of cereal, they both look fondly at him. He is just so adorable with sweater paws and bed hair, he looks tired but he's eating and the boys are so happy to see that. 

"You're up early this morning gorgeous" Harry says as he walks over and places a kiss on Louis head. 

Louis blushes but leans into Harry's kiss.

"Yeah" He says quietly.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon after you've finished that?" Edward asks as he too kisses Louis good morning, Edward knows he's probably pushing his luck to get Louis to eat more. 

Louis looks down at his bowl and suddenly loses his appetite, he stands up and takes the bowl to the sink, limping a little on his knee.

"No I'm okay thanks" Louis tells Edward. 

Harry and Edward sigh, they should have kept their mouth shut until Louis and finished the whole bowl. 

"Can you at least finish the rest of the bowl?" Edward asks gently. 

Louis looks at him and then the bowl, he takes another mouthful and then rinses the bowl in the sink and puts it in dishwasher. 

Edward and Harry let it go,

"Lou, Zayn needs you to come into the hospital this afternoon to look at your knee again" Harry tells him as he gets to making breakfast for himself and Edward. 

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Stan wanted to hang out this afternoon" Louis says looking pleadingly at Harry.

Harry looks to Edward, it would be good for Louis to get out for a while. 

"Lou, your knee really needs to be looked at, we need to make sure it's healing okay" Edward says.

"I'm sure one more day would be okay, don't you Ed?" Harry says towards his brother.

Edward looks back at Harry slightly upset, why would he go against Louis best interests like that.

"Harry, he needs his knee checked to make sure no further damage has occurred" Edward says feistily.

"I know Edward, I'm just saying that it would be good for Louis to hang out with Stan after school for a while" Harry tells him. 

"Well that's not what's best for him is it" Edward retaliates.

Harry puts his hands on his hips 

"Are you saying that I don't know what's best for him" Harry asks Incredulously. 

"I'm saying that you obviously don't have his best interests at heart or you wouldn't allow him to go galavanting off over town when he needs his knee looked after" Edward attacks back.

"Hanging out with Stan for one afternoon is hardly going to push him backwards Edward, have a heart, the poor kid has been through too much, he can hang out with his friend for one afternoon" Harry replies angrily.

"Have a heart? I'd do anything for that kid and you know it!" Edward fires back.

"And I wouldn't?" Harry challenges.

"You let him get away with too much" Edward says

Harry gets ready to say something back when Louis interrupts, he's had enough.

"Stop! Why are you fighting, stop please, I'll go to the hospital it's fine, please just stop fighting" Louis says brokenly.

The last Thing Louis wants is to come between Harry and Edward like this.

"Lou, we're sorry" Edward starts.

"It's fine" Louis says angrily and storms out of the kitchen.

Louis feels so guilty, this is all his fault, it's all his fault that Harry and Edward are fighting.

The car ride to school is silent and tense, Louis hates it so much. At school he makes it to lunch with only a few snarky comments from Jake and he finds himself in coaches office for his second injection. Coach seems really happy already with Louis progress and tells him to keep coming back every day. 

That afternoon Louis dreads going to the hospital, he says goodbye to Stan reluctantly and begins his walk to Harry and Edwards work, he still refuses to get on a bus. To Louis surprise though, his knee isn't as painful as he thought it would be, he's still walking slow but his leg seems to be holding up okay. 

When he reaches the hospital Harry and Edward are waiting for him and greet him with kisses, Louis can sense that they are still upset at each other and that really upsets him, he sighs and goes to find Niall.

"Hey buddy, how are you today?" Niall greets him with a fist pump. Louis smiles big at Niall, he's always so happy.

"I'm good" Louis says.

"Hey want to help me finish my rounds?" Niall asks and Louis face lights up. 

"Really?" He asks excitedly 

Niall chuckles

"Yeah, Zayn is just with a patient so he'll be a little while, if Edward and Harry are okay with it you can help me" Niall says happily.

Louis looks to Edward and Harry, they are arguing but stop when They notice Louis and Niall looking at them.

"Sorry what?" Harry asks. 

Louis huffs 

"Louis's just going to help me finish my rounds okay" Niall tells them and Edward and Harry nod. 

Niall leads Louis away with him and they go to Niall's first patient. She's asleep so Niall gets to checking her vitals and Louis looks around the room. Niall can sense Louis is upset.

"You okay? Want to talk?" Niall asks.

Louis sighs.

"Its my fault they're fighting" Louis says dejectedly.

"No it's not bud" Niall says.

"They've been upset at each other for the last few days and it's because of me, if I wasn't around they wouldn't be fighting" Louis tells Niall. 

Niall sighs, he's going to have to have a word with Harry and Edward. 

They move into another room and Niall begins sorting out the stock room, passing things to Louis to hold.

"You know, they just want what's best for you. They aren't fighting because of you buddy" Niall tells Louis gently.

"Do they usually fight?" Louis asks, 

Niall looks at him and sighs. Louis insides squirm, it is all his fault.

"See, I'm just a bother, I'm coming between them and their happiness, they got lumbered with me and now they regret it and can't do anything about it" Louis says. 

Before Niall can reply, Zayn waltzes in smiling.

"There he is, trying to hide from me" Zayn asks jokingly.

Louis smiles slightly.

"Even if I was, you'd find me, you always do" Louis says cheekily.

Zayn laughs and ushers Louis out of the room. Zayn takes him down to X-ray and back to a room to wait for the results. Louis sits on the bed waiting for someone to come and tell him about his knee. 

When Louis results are in Zayn brings the X-ray up to show Harry and Edward, all three boys have confusion on their faces. 

"The fluid is completely gone" Harry says with disbelief. 

"I don't know how....but yeah it's gone alright" Zayn voices. 

"Well that's a relief" Edward says. 

"Yeah. It's strange though" Zayn says and he looks more closely at the X-ray. 

"What is it Z?" Edward asks.

"I don't know, something is off. The screws look.....I don't know" Zayn trials off.

"Look the fluids gone but I'd like him to come in every two days for a week, I just want to keep an eye on him, somethings not sitting right with me" Zayn tells the boys. 

They both look at each other concerned and agree straight away, all three boys then walk into Louis room to tell him the news. They leave out the part of Zayn being concerned.

Louis seems so happy at the news, his mind flits to the injections, coach was right, they are already working. He can't wait to tell coach tomorrow. 

........................

By the end of the second week of injections Louis can walk on his leg and Zayn is even more concerned about the X-rays. Harry and Edward are at each other's throats about what to do and Louis can not stand being anywhere near any of them. Louis has no idea about Zayn's concerns and Harry and Edward aren't agreeing on whether they need to tell him or not. Louis is supposed to go see Zayn at the hospital this afternoon but he doesn't want to listen to Harry and Edward argue, so today he's decided to stay at school and watch the football team practise. 

"Lou, would you like to try and have a kick?" Coach asks Louis from the fields. 

Louis sees the team all looking at him and Jake's angry face, he really wants to try and kick the ball though.

He nods at coach and coach smiles widely back, Louis makes his way down from the stands and the team great him happily, all except Jake. Coach hands him a ball and he goes over to the net at the other end of the field. He stares at the ball and the net for a while, last time he tried this he couldn't even kick the ball right. Louis prepares himself mentally for the fact that it might not happen and he might not be able to kick the ball still, he doesn't want to get his hopes up. 

Louis takes a deep breath and brings his leg back he closes his eyes and let's his body move like it's always known how to do. He feels his foot connect with the ball and he feels himself kick it, much to his disbelief. He opens his eyes and sees the ball sitting inside the net. The smile that takes over his face is nothing short of incredible, he cannot believe he just kicked the ball into the net, after months of disappointment he did it. Louis is overcome with emotion but holds his tears back.

"Well well well look at that" Coach comes up chuckling.

Louis turns around and launches himself at his coach, coach laughs at Louis and hugs him back.

"See, you did it, I told you bud" Coach says ruffling Louis hair.

"I can't believe I did it" Louis says gobsmacked. 

"See, keep practising and coming to see me and you'll be back on the team in no time!" Coach says. 

Louis just can't stop smiling, Jake on the other hand is fuming, Louis misses the whispers he has with his goons, too caught up in the fact he kicked a goal. 

By the end of practise Louis has kicked a few more goals and practised his passing again, coach makes sure he's okay to come to practise every week now and Louis can't wait to come back again. 

"Hey Louis?" Luke, Jakes friend calls him as he's leaving.

Louis turns around he's cautious of Luke but Jake isn't around so he relaxes.

"Um yeah?" Louis asks quietly.

"Good job at practise today, it's good to see you kicking a ball again" Luke tells him. 

"Um thanks, yeah it's good to be able to kick a ball again" Louis says awkwardly, 

Luke smiles at him.

"Listen, I'm having a party on Saturday, it would be great if you could come" He says 

"Oh, um really?" Louis says sceptically. 

"Yeah definitely, the whole team is coming, bring Stan too" Luke says.

"Um sure okay" Louis smiles.

Luke nods and says goodbye, Louis can't believe his luck today, he can't wait to get home and tell Harry and Edward.

When he walks into the front door of the house Louis can hear Harry and Edward fighting.

"Edward we need to tell him, this could turn serious" Harry yells.

"No, not until we know what's really going on" Edward says,

"Well we need to find him first, he's skipped out on the hospital for a reason" Harry says.

"Yeah because you keep allowing him to get away with things" Edward yells back.

"Me? The kid has been poked and prodded for the last few months Edward, I just want him to get some normality back into his life, I want him to be happy" Harry yells.

"And you think I don't? You think I like seeing him miserable Harry?" Edward screams.

Louis ignores them and their words, he's so happy right now and wants to tell them both the news. He races towards the lounge area.

"Harry, Edward" He calls excitedly.

Harry and Edwards heads whip up towards Louis, they realise he's heard their fight but they are both upset Louis didn't tell them where he was this afternoon. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward yells harshly.

Louis stop in his tracks immediately, the smile fading from his face.

"We have been worried sick and looking everywhere for you" Harry says, more calmly than Edward.

"Um.....I went to watch football practise this afternoon, I'm sorry" Louis says upset.

Harry and Edward are so angry right now and he hates it, they have been so angry and unhappy lately and it's all because of him. 

"You realise you had an appointment with Zayn this afternoon to check on your knee" Edward says angrily.

"Yeah" Louis whispers, looking down.

"Well, why didn't you show up and more importantly why didn't you let us know what you were doing" Harry asks. He's cranky but Louis knows he's worried more than anything.

"Because.........I..." Louis starts

The truth is Louis hates the fighting, can't stand the tense atmosphere, his knee is fine now and doesn't want to see Zayn every two days.

"Because what Louis? We want an explanation" Edward tells him.

"Because I didn't want to" Louis yells at them both.

"Do not raise your voice at us" Harry tells him.

Tears prick his eyes, this sucks so bad. He hates disappointing the boys, 

"Then don't raise your voice at me"'Louis finds himself saying angrily back.

Both boys are stunned Louis back chatted them.

Louis was so happy to tell the boys what he achieved today and that he even got invited to a party, he thought they would be so proud of him, so happy for him, but instead all they are doing is yelling at him.

"I don't even care what the reason behind you not showing up was, this is not some joke Louis and you don't just not turn up when it doesn't suit you! I don't know what it was like with your mum but in this house you will not decide things without consulting Harry or I and you will not go anywhere without asking us first" Edward booms.

Louis can't hold his tears back and a few slip down his cheeks, his breathing is heavy and he knows he's about to break down and cry any second. In this moment he misses his mum so much, he feels so guilty and unwanted and wishes he had of been the one to die in the crash. 

He doesn't reply or even try to talk reason with Harry or Edward and instead goes to walk away upstairs. 

"Do not walk away from us when we are talking to you" Harry says angrily.

Louis stops and turns around to face the boys, he just wants this over with.

"Why are you tormenting yourself with watching football practise anyway" Edward asks. 

Louis doesn't answer, he can't, he'll break.

"You know what, you can go to your room until you're willing to talk and tell us the truth about what's going on" Edward tells him.

Louis doesn't waist anytime and runs, he runs all the way upstairs as best he can and closes his bedroom door and locks it. He then breaks and let's the tears fall, he makes it to the end of his bed where he drops to the floor and sobs. He wants his mum so badly. 

 

Downstairs Harry and Edward are still upset, Edward rubs his hands over his face and begins to calm down.

"Fuck this Harry" Edward says.

"What do you mean? Are you regretting taking him in?" Harry asks gobsmacked.

"What? Fuck no, Harry never. I'm sick of fighting with you, we shouldn't have taken our anger at each other out on him" Edward says.

"He deserves more than this Edward, he deserves the world, Jay would be so disappointed at us" Harry says. 

Both boys regret their actions so much but worrying over Louis makes them anxious and that anxiety comes out as anger, Louis knee is worrying them both and it's getting to Zayn which means it's serious. They both reluctantly go to make dinner and aren't surprised that Louis ignores them and doesn't come down to eat and they both go to bed feeling so guilty.

That night Louis nightmares and flashbacks are so bad he finds himself in the bathroom vomiting. The guilt he feels about killing his mum is eating away at him, he doesn't deserve to be here, his mum was the most selfless beautiful person who deserved to live and Louis feels like everyone would be better of without him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter for you xoxoxox

The next morning Louis comes down in his black skinny jeans, black and white vans and a light blue T-Shirt. He looks exhausted and is anxious about confronting Edward and Harry.

He finds them both dressed for work like usual, they are eating breakfast and aren't yelling at each other and seem like they are in a good mood. Louis ignores them both and can feel their eyes on him as he walks to the fridge for a bottle of water. 

"Morning sweetheart" Edward says, the pet name catching Louis of guard. 

"Morning" Louis mumbles back, still not looking at either of the boys

He goes to get his backpack from the lounge room and starts getting his books organised for the day. 

"Would you like some breakfast? I can make you anything you like" Harry asks trying to sound cheerful, inside he just feels so guilty.

Louis looks like he hasn't slept at all, he's pale and thin and he just looks unwell and Harry and Edward both know it's because of them and their disgusting behaviour. 

Louis just shakes his head, he doesn't use words and doesn't look at either boy. 

"Listen Lou,...we are" Edward starts to apologise but he's cut off.

"It's fine, forget it.....Can I go to a party with Stan tomorrow night?" Louis says, he looks down at his fingers and fiddles with them while he waits for a reply.

"Um....I guess, we will drive you and pick you up though" Edward says, 

That's fine with Louis, he doesn't want to drive with Stan, as much as he loves Stan he won't get in a car with him.

Louis nods and grabs his bag, he goes to walk out of the kitchen and to school.

"Where are you going? We always drive you to school" Harry says.

"I just want to be alone" Louis says tiredly.

"Louis" Edward starts.

But Louis is already out the door, headphones in and walking off alone. 

The day at school goes fine and Jake doesn't even say a single mean thing to Louis all day, he finds it so weird but Stan is so excited about the party tomorrow night and Louis can't help let himself feel excited too. They arrange for Stan to come over to Louis to get ready and for Edward and Harry to drive them. Stan is a year older than Louis and has his own car and license but he knows Louis probably isn't ready to get into a car with him and doesn't push him at all. 

When Louis goes to coach for his next injection, coach is on edge and in a really bad mood, it scares Louis.

"I expect to see you at training every week Louis and I want you playing by next game, the Manchester scouts are coming back and I have a lot riding on you being selected again" Coach says stressfully, as he finishes up the injection.

Louis wonders why everyone is so angry at him all of a sudden, he's just learnt to kick a ball again, having to be playing by next week seems like a lot to ask and Louis grows nervous. There is always so much pressure on him to be the best and he is starting to hate it.

"I.....what if I can't play by then?" Louis asks worriedly. 

"Well you better hope you can, you better be practising as much as you can Louis, don't disappoint me, after everything I've done for you, I expect you to be playing" Coach says.

"I....appreciate the natural injections, I really do but...I don't think I'm going to be able to play this week. My aim is off and I haven't run a whole field yet" Louis tells him with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Listen here kid" Coach says as he grabs Louis collar harshly and pulls him face to face.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be walking properly. I suggest you go home and train your ass off, morning, noon and night. If I find out you haven't put everything into this you will regret it and if you don't play in this weeks game, you will fucking face my wrath and you don't want that" Coach says quietly but the Venom in his voice seeps through Louis body. His coach looks so dangerous right now.

Louis swallows thickly and nods his head, fuck he thinks.

"Good boy" Coach says condescendingly, it sends shivers up Louis spine, not like when Harry and Edward call him a good boy. Harry and Edward shit, how is he even going to tell them about all this. Louis knows they will be just as angry but he feels like coach won't hesitate to actually hurt him.

Coach let's Louis go and warns him again, Louis leaves the office upset and scared.

After school Louis heads to the hospital, he doesn't want an excuse to be yelled at by Harry and Edward again too, he won't catch the bus though and he starts the long walk there.

At the hospital Edward and Harry are talking to Zayn about Louis knee, knowing he should be turning up any minute.

"I want to go in and have a look" Zayn tells the boys.

"Why Z?" Harry asks worriedly.

This is not the news they wanted to hear. 

Zayn walks over to the X-Ray's that are hanging on the wall and switches the light on.

"Look at his knee three weeks ago and look at it now" Zayn says pointing to two separate X-rays. 

Edward and Harry both see it immediately, two screws look out of place and the joints of the knee are completely swollen.

"How is that even possible" Harry asks.

"He's been walking on it fine, he hardly even has a limp anymore" Edward tells Zayn.

"You both know what can cause this boys, I know we don't want to think about the possibility of Louis using steroids but you both know it could be the case" Zayn says with a sigh.

"Where the hell would he have gotten steroids from?" Harry asks harshly.

"And how would he even know about them! How would he even know how to use them and why wouldn't he come to us?" Edward asks.

"I don't know, it's just a thought guys" Zayn says.

"Well I just don't understand why he would do that" Harry says defensively.

It's silent for a few minutes, 

"You have to admit Harry, he's gone from hardly walking on a fluid filled, bruised knee to completely fine in a matter of a few weeks" Edward says.

"Yeah......but again, where would he have gotten them and why would he do it?" Harry asks.

"Look I have no idea, I doubt Louis would risk his knee like that, steroids are only a temporary fix, they will trick the knee into thinking it's better then the knee will get so damaged it won't be repairable" Zayn says.

"Fuck......can you fix the damage?" Edward asks worriedly.

Zayn sighs.

"I don't know, I won't know until I'm in, he's obviously been using it too much as well. He's putting pressure on it and it's clearly making it worse" Zayn tells them matter of factly.

"But apart from this morning, we drive him to school, he catches the bus, he's not walking on it that much" Harry says confused.

There shouldn't be this much damage to Louis knee from everyday activities. 

"You guys know that Louis has been walking here everyday for the past month right? Since school has started he walks here" Niall pipes in, he has got his legs resting on the desk and he's swinging on his chair, silently watching the conversation. 

The three boys look at him confused.

"No, he catches the bus" Edward says.

"Hmmmmm with what money?" Niall asks.

"School kids are free" Harry says.

Niall laughs and sits up properly.

"No, it's £4 a ride for school kids" Niall says.

"What?" Harry says.

"Three buses go past before Louis even turns up, forty minutes after school finishes not fifteen" Niall says.

"But his knee wouldn't allow him to walk that far and for that long" Edward says worriedly. 

"Bingo" Niall says as he gets up and pushes his chair in.

"So you're telling me that we haven't noticed that Louis hasn't caught the bus this whole time?" Harry nearly yells.

"Fuck" Edward says as he puts his hands on his hips. 

"How do you even know all of this Niall?" Zayn asks. 

"Louis and I are friends and I take notice, I asked him a week ago why he didn't have money for the vending machine, he said he refuses to take money from you two and I put two and two together about the bus" Niall says.

"Why didn't you tell us" Edward asks.

"Honestly, I thought you guys knew, I actually thought you guys would have noticed" Niall says.

"Fucking hell" Harry says sadly. 

"Well why the bloody hell isn't he catching the bus?" Edward asks angrily.

"Seriously??" Niall asks gobsmacked. 

Edward and Harry look at Niall, eyebrows raised.

"No offence guys but I'm really upset at you right now. Why the hell do you think Louis doesn't catch the bus? Because someone else is driving him!!! He will not go anywhere near a car if you and Harry aren't driving, what makes you think he will get on a fucking bus with a stranger driving and without you two? And all this fighting you two have been doing.....Louis thinks it's his fault, thinks you regret taking him in, he is so sad if you haven't noticed. He had a pretty bad flashback here he other day and thinks I didn't see, he was looking straight at the room his mum died in. You guys have your heads so far up your asses that you don't even see what's really going on with him" Niall says angrily.

He shakes his head and begins to walk off. 

"Oh and so you know, Louis mum used to make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch every day and the fact you two haven't even asked or noticed he doesn't buy lunch at school is really sad" Niall says angrily.

What? Louis doesn't buy lunch at school? Both boys are confused. 

"Wait Niall, so you're telling us......Louis doesn't eat at school?" Edward yells.

"Edward, how much money have you given him over the last month?" Niall asks.

"Harry gave him £20 pounds on the first day of school, other than that I don't know how much Harry gives him everyday" Edward says.

Harry looks at Edward.

"I don't give him any money, I thought you did" Harry says.

"What? Louis told me you give him lunch money" Edward says.

"And he told me you do" Harry sighs.

"Yeah, because he doesn't want to eat because he misses his mum" Niall says sadly.

"Fuck" Edward says, how could they have not noticed this.

"Oh and here" Niall says handing Harry £20 pounds.

Harry looks at Niall confused.

"Louis gave it to me a month ago, told me you told him to give it to me for that bet you lost... I guess that's where you're £20 pounds went" Niall sighs out and goes to finish up his rounds. 

Edward and Harry are completely lost for words, they have no idea what to do, they were feeling so guilty yesterday, it's nothing on how guilty they are feeling now, granted they are still trying to adjust to having Louis around and being there for him and providing him every bring he needs. They should be on top of all of this though and they aren't, they had no idea.  
It's silent for a few minutes until Edward rubs his hands over his face and turns to Zayn.

"So what are we going to do about his knee Z?" Edward asks.

Trying to focus on what needs to be talked about before Louis arrives, they can sort everything else out later. 

"Well, I'm going to X-ray the knee and if I don't like what I see, I'll be scheduling an op for next week" Zayn tells them.

"Okay, I don't want Louis knowing just yet" Edward says.

Harry sighs at that.

"Edward" Harry warns.

"No Harry, not this again okay" Edward yells.

"Edward how can you even think this is okay" Harry yells back. 

Before things can get too heated between the two, Louis coughs and makes himself known.

Both boys look towards Louis, Instantly their hearts are filled with warmth and love, this kid is everything to them and although they have been really crap at showing it lately, their hearts are in the right place and they would do anything for this boy.

"Hey there sweetheart, how was school" Harry asks, trying to act like everything is okay.

Louis isn't stupid though, he knows something is going on, knows he's caused them to argue again. His self loathing seeps back in.

"Fine" Louis whispers.

This boy is so innocent, Harry and Edward as well as Zayn and Niall have a hard time believing Louis would be using steroids. 

"Come on bud, let's get you down to X-ray" Zayn says. 

Louis places his school bag by the desk and goes to walk off with Zayn.

"Lou, would you like somethings to eat? I can get you something from the cafeteria" Edward asks him, knowing now that Louis hasn't eaten all day.

Louis just shakes his head no and walks off with Zayn,leaving Edward and Harry to try and sort themselves out. 

"So how's school kiddo?" Zayn asks as they both walk the familiar corridors to X-ray. 

"Okay" Louis replies quietly, not giving much to the conversation.

"Just okay?"Zayn tries, he's trying to get Louis to talk, trying to see if he can pin point what's going on with his knee.

"Yeah, I don't like it much, got to watch football training the other day though, that was pretty fun" Louis smiles slightly.

"Yeah? Getting ready to get back on the pitch already hey?" Zayn asks smiling widely.

"Well.......I.I.I.I kicked the ball into the net the other day" Louis says apprehensively, like he's scared of Zayn's reaction. 

"You did?" Zayn says smiling, inside he's starting to worry, Louis is using his knee way to much, but the kid just looks so happy he can't crush that. 

"Yeah, it was awesome Z...and it didn't even hurt" He says more excitedly. 

"That's amazing Lou" Zayn says, Louis notices Zayn is a little sceptic and sighs as Zayn opens the door to X-ray and ushers Louis in.

"You think it's to soon?" Louis asks defeated as he gets up on the X-ray bed and Zayn gets him and the machine situated properly.

"I.....think you need to take it easy yeah, I know you want to get back to football bud but rushing into it all could be detrimental" Zayn says seriously.

"Yeah but Z it doesn't even hurt to kick the ball and I've been walking on it for ages without limping, it feels really good" Louis tells him determined.

"I know but....." Zayn starts and remembers that Edward doesn't want Louis knowing about his knee yet.

"But what? Is something wrong?" Louis asks cautiously.

"Have you spoken to Harry and Edward about all this?" Zayn asks, trying to change the subject. 

Louis goes quiet then and shakes his head no.

"Why not bud" Zayn asks sympathetically, he stops what he's doing and places his arm on Louis shoulder comfortingly. 

Zayn hates seeing this kid sad,it gets him right in the heart. Zayn knows Harry and Edward have been fighting a lot and now with what Niall's said he can see how much Louis is hurting. 

"I tried but all they do is yell and they wouldn't care anyway, they won't want me doing it either, coach wants me to play again next week. I'm good enough to play Z and If I tell them they'll just yell for days at me and tell me no" Louis sighs, tears welling up in his eyes.

He feels bad not confiding in the boys but coach needs him to play and be doesn't want to disappoint someone else or get physically hurt.

Zayn sighs, he can't let Louis play again, he feels so bad for the kid and the fact that Harry and Edward are acting the way they are upsets him. 

"Louis, I'm telling you this as your doctor....bud..... you can't start playing football again" Zayn tells Louis gently, looking him in the eyes. 

"And as your friend Lou, I'm telling you to talk to Harry and Edward" Zayn tells him

Louis feels so emotional and upset right now, he fights back the tears and Zayn goes behind the doorway to take the X-rays. When he's done he escorts a silent Louis back to the desk where the boys are waiting for him. 

The boys look at Zayn expectantly and he ushers them into another room to talk. Louis waits alone in a chair by the window, he senses something is wrong but he doesn't want to ask, doesn't want to be yelled at and doesn't want any more bad news, he senses it though. 

"Whats the go?" Harry asks when they walk into the room with Zayn.

Zayn sighs,

"First off, he has something to talk to you about and I'm not going to betray him and tell you what it is but it involves football and his knee and I've already told him no but you guys need to go easy on him okay" Zayn tells them.

Harry and Edward both nod confused. 

"His knee is bad, I need to go in, I've got a spot open in a week and a half" Zayn tells them.

"Fuck" Harry says angrily.

"Did you tell him" Edward asks.

"No I didn't, he knowns somethings up though, he isn't stupid" Zayn says. 

"Let's just give him the weekend to have fun at his party tomorrow and then we'll tell him" Edward says towards Harry, 

Harry sighs but agrees non the less, Louis isn't going to take the news well and if he can at least have fun tomorrow night that's important.

They walk back out to the desks and find Louis looking quietly out the window, just thinking. The boys are so angry at themselves for the way they've been acting. 

"Ready to go kiddo?" Edward asks as he makes his way over to Louis, he bends down and grabs Louis bag and puts it over his shoulder. 

"Yeah" Louis says as he gets up. 

Edward holds out his hand for Louis to take and Louis hesitates, which kills Edward inside. He eventually takes his hand and they start to walk out, Harry joining them after saying his goodbyes, 

"So Lou, are you excited about this party tomorrow night?" Harry asks when Edward begins the drive home.

"Yeah, I haven't been to a party for ages, people stopped inviting me when I got into Manchester" Louis says.

Louis remembers what it used to be like at the end of last year and wonders why he's being invited now. He doesn't dwell on it though, it's nice to be liked again. 

"Well we're glad you're going, will be good to get out of the house for a while" Edward says smiling. 

He means that it must be boring staying at home all he time, but Louis takes it as the boys want to get rid of him. He doesn't say anything back and instead looks out the window. 

"Hey why don't we get some burgers tonight, would you like that Lou? I don't feel like cooking" Harry says brightly.

"Sure" Louis says back quietly.

He doesn't really mind what they have for dinner.

They pull into a fast food burger place and order drive through, when they get home Louis goes to change into his black sweats and a grey jumper while Harry sets dinner on the table.

As Louis is coming back down the stairs again though, his knee gives out and he falls a few steps.

"Aghhhh" he hisses under his breath.

Shit that hurt, he regains his balance and continues down the stairs, by the time he reaches the bottom, the pain is gone but it worries him a little.

Louis makes his way into the kitchen and Harry and Edward are already sitting down talking, Louis dinner and a bottle of water are already laid out on the table for him. He scoots into the booth, opposite Harry and Edward and opens his water. 

"So how was school today?" Edward asks.

Louis really isn't in the mood to talk, he feels like the boys are just pretending to be nice to him, when really they are just fed up and disappointed at having him in the house.

"It was okay" Louis tells them.

They both watch on fondly and try to hold back their chuckles as Louis takes the top bun off his burger and pulls the pickles off in disgust. He then proceeds to put some chips on the burger and goes to the fridge to get the mayonnaise and he then proceeds to dollop a generous amount on the burger, before he puts the top bun back on. Edward and Harry make a mental note that that's how Louis eats his burger, they love learning new things about Louis. 

"Did you have to miss out on watching football practise today? Because of the hospital?" Harry asks, hoping to start the conversation Zayn was talking about.

Louis swallows his sip of water as he shakes his head no. He them starts playing with his burger.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Edward asks.

Louis heart rate picks up and he curses Zayn, he's obviously told the boys he needs to talk to them.

"About what?" Louis asks trying to sound innocent.

"Football maybe, at a guess" Harry smiles.

Louis sighs.

"Coach.........coach asked me to kick the ball at training. He's....he's been ummmmm helping me every lunchtime and he asked me to have a kick and I didn't want to but I did and I tried and, and the ball went straight into the net" Louis says smiling.

"Really? That's fantastic Lou! See you will get there, we'll done" Harry praises. 

"That's amazing Lou, we're so proud of you" Edward says.

Inside the boys are cursing, how the hell are they supposed to tell him he's got to have another operation and this time he may never kick a ball again. 

"Yeah.....and, coach um... he thinks I'm good enough to play next match, he wants me to play in the next game" Louis says excitedly. 

"What, you mean this weeks game?" Edward asks worriedly.

How the hell is Louis good enough to play an actual game, he couldn't even kick a ball two weeks ago.

"Yeah" Louis says.

"Lou, we know how excited you are and how much this means to you" Harry starts.

"Actually, you don't, you really don't or you wouldn't be about to say no" Louis says upset.

"Louis, please see it from our point of view, your knee is still healing...." Edward starts 

"Coach says my knee is fine, he's looked at it and he's been helping me" Louis starts.

"Helping you how?" Edward asks suspiciously, the steroid comment Zayn said earlier comes back in his head and he's angry.

"Just helping me.....god" Louis responds angrily to Edwards harsh tone.

"Is your coach a doctor Louis, did he spend seven years at medical school too" Harry asks his tone upset.

"No, but.....see! I knew we couldn't talk, why did I even bother saying anything" Louis sighs. 

He goes to get up and leave the table,

"Lou, listen we're sorry, please eat something, you need to eat a bit more" Harry says.

Edward goes to pull Louis In and onto his lap, Louis straddles Edward tears in his eyes. Edward cups Louis face in his big hands and looks him in the eyes. 

"We shouldn't have raised our voices we're sorry" Edward says and he leans in to kiss Louis on the lips. Louis melts Into the kiss for a few seconds and responds. He then pulls back suddenly, he can't do this, he just can't right now. The boys have been so angry and upset lately and it's all because of him, he can't do this. 

"I'm sorry, I can't " Louis cries as he jumps up and runs up the stairs as best he can. He reaches his room and closes the door behind him and collapses on his bed. He curls up underneath the covers and he sobs and sobs himself to sleep.

Downstairs Edward and Harry are left stunned and upset, what the hell have they caused, they are so upset at themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love!!! A few more chapters and Louis will come through the other side, hang in there with me xxxxx

The next day Louis doesn't even speak to Harry and Edward 

"Morning baby" Edward says as Louis enters the kitchen, Harry is still in the shower and Louis was hoping Edward would be too.

Louis ignores Edward and gets a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge and turns to leave. Edward knows he's in the wrong but Louis ignoring him hurts.

"Louis please let me apologise" Edward says.

Louis turns to look at Edward in the eyes, Louis just looks so lost and broken.

"We're sorry" Edward tells him.

Louis stares at Edward for a second, not knowing what to say. He can see Edward is sorry but last night, they said they were sorry for raising their voices at him not for what they actually said and what they said hurts Louis the most. 

"Okay" Louis whispers quietly. 

He turns around to leave but he bumps into Harry, Harry grabs Louis before he falls.

"Woah there, sorry bud" Harry tells him as he steadies Louis. 

Louis steps back abruptly from Harrys grip, he doesn't want to get caught up in Harry's arms, his touch or his amazing smell, he can't. 

"Lou, baby, please" Harry starts, he's upset that Louis doesn't want to be near him.

"Just,...." Louis starts but shakes his head and goes to exit the kitchen avoiding Harry. 

Harry and Edward watch as Louis takes off again and they know they need to give Louis time to forgive them.

Louis spends the rest of his morning inside his room, listening to music. Stan turns up just after lunch, Louis shows him around and reluctantly introduces him to the boys, 

"It's really nice to meet you Stan" Edward says shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too, your house is sick, thanks for letting me come over"Stan says back.

Harry and Edward chuckle.

"Of course, you're always welcome" Harry tells him. 

Harry and Edward instantly like Stan and know he's a good friend to Louis. After introductions Louis doesn't stick around and him and Stan head up to Louis room. 

They talk and laugh for a while and Louis feels like it's been too long since he's laughed and he misses it. 

"You're so lucky to live here Lou, Harry and Edward are so nice and not to mention hot" Stan says

Louis laughs.

"You're straight Stan" Louis says.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate fine art Lou" Stan says and hey both laugh together again.

 

Harry and Edward are walking past Louis room when they first hear the sound of Louis loud laugh, they both stop in their tracks and look at each other. Neither of them have heard Louis laugh in the whole time they've known him. Chuckle and giggle Maybe, but not laugh, not like that. They smile at each other and as Louis continues to laugh with Stan it warms their insides. They make it their mission to produce that sound from Louis whenever they can. It's such a wonderful sound and makes them so happy to hear it.

At eight thirty Louis and Stan make their way downstairs, the party starts at 7 but no way will they show up before 9. They are both in skinny black jeans and vans, Stan in a white button up and Louis in a grey, their hair styled into a quiff. 

"Wow you two look great" Harry smiles at them when they enter the kitchen. Louis blushes and Stan smiles.

"Thanks" Stan says.

"Would you two like something to eat before we go?" Edward asks. Louis looks absolutely amazing dressed for the party, but both Harry and Edward notice how tiny he is and it's worrying.

"I'll just eat at the party, Luke usually has burgers and stuff there, thank you though" Stan says politely, he then turns to Louis waiting for his response. 

"I'm good thanks, I'll eat there too" Louis says. 

The boys nod at them both.

"Okay let's get going then" Harry smiles out and they are led into the garage.

"Oh my god, are these all your cars? This is insane!" Stan practically yells.

Harry and Edward chuckle and even Louis smiles slightly.

"Yeah, hey why don't you pick which one we drive tonight" Edward says to Stan.

"Really, oh wow okay" Stan says excitedly 

"Can we take the Jag? We will look so cool rocking up in that Lou" Stan says.

The boys laugh at him as they all go to hop in the car. 

"Now I don't want to sound like the over protective parent but rules for tonight are" Harry starts and Stan chuckles.

Stan really likes Harry and Edward and can see just how much they care and love Louis. They are amazing guys and Louis is really lucky to have them.

"No drinking excessively, you won't be allowed back in this car if you're vomiting" Edward says jokingly but they all know he's pretty serious. 

"No leaving the party, with friends or anyone, not to go to the shops or anything, if you want to leave you call us first" Harry says.

"Whatever the time is that you want to leave and come home, you call us, you do not under any circumstances get into a car with someone else" Edward says and Louis tenses at that.

"And most importantly, have fun" Harry smiles.

"Yes sir" Stan smiles.

"Louis?" Edward asks after Stan has acknowledged the rules.

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Yes daddy" He says sassily.

Stan laughs but Harry and Edward don't find it funny, in fact they both get tight in their pants and shift uncomfortably. Hearing that come out of Louis mouth was fucking hot.

They pull up to the party and it looks pretty tame and Harry and Edward relax, no one is outside vomiting or making out, the music is loud but no ones running a muck. It is only 9pm though.

Louis and Stan get out of the car, Louis gets out first and before Stan gets out, he stops and turns to Harry and Edward.

"Thanks for having me today and everything" He tells them both,

"Of course Stan, any time buddy" Edward says.

"And don't worry, I will look after Lou" Stan tells them seriously.

"We appreciate that buddy, thank you" Harry says. 

Stan just nods and climbs out of the car and stands next to Louis. They then both head inside and Harry and Edward drive off hoping Louis has a good time and nothing bad happens. 

Nothing ever goes to plan though and as soon as Louis and Stan enter the house and into the lounge room they notice it. The entire house is decorated in red and white Manchester United decorations and banners, they are everywhere and every single guest is wearing a Manchester United jersey. 

Louis breathing picks up as he looks to the walls covered in Manchester banners that say mean things.

"You suck Louis"

"Manchester didn't want you and neither do we"

"Congratulations Jake on taking Louis place on the team" 

"Jake rules! Louis suxs"

This was all a mean trick, Louis was stupid enough to believe that he would be invited to Luke's party, that's why Jake hasn't approached him at school all week, because he was waiting for this moment.. Suddenly a flash goes off in Louis face and he's brought back to reality. 

"That look is priceless" someone says from the crowd. 

"Come on Lou, let's go hey" Stan says and goes to turn Louis around when Louis is suddenly grabbed by Jake and Luke and three of his gang and taken outside, Stan is yelling behind them to let him go. 

Louis hardly has time to think before he's let go on the pavement outside and red paint is poured on top of him, thick red paint. He's then pushed harshly into the freezing cold pool in front of him. When his head resurfaces he can hear people laughing their heads off and paying him out.

"What a loser" 

"Manchester didn't want you Louis, you suck" 

"You will never wear this jersey, you're not good enough you loser" 

People cackle.

Louis sees Stan leaning down on the pool edge holding his hand out. Louis swims over to him and Stan helps him out of the pool, most of the paint has washed off thankfully but it's still in his hair and staining his clothes.

When Louis stands up straight he is freezing cold and coughs up a bit of water.

"You okay" Stan asks, as he puts his arm around Louis shoulders.

Louis nods his head yeah but he's not, he's really not okay. 

Jake and Luke then walk up to him, Jake grabs Louis by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up to eye level, Louis feet coming off the ground. 

"Listen here you little fag, you cannot play football, no one wants you on the team, no one likes you and you need to remember that" Jake says harshly. He puts Louis on the ground and takes a swing and punches him in the eye.

"Agh" Louis hisses as he falls to the side, Stan catches him though.

"You know what, you guys are disgusting" Stan says angrily. 

Louis feels absolutely humiliated. This cannot be happening right now. Why would people be so mean as to do this to someone. How can making someone else's life miserable be fun, how can humiliating someone like this be okay. He's lost his mum and his career and this is what he has to endure at school. He can't take much more.

His heart rate picks up and he begins breathing heavily. Stan leads him out of the backyard to the front of the house, it's all a blur of shouting and evil words being spat in his direction, he's cold and feels like such a loser. 

"Lou, I need you to breathe for me okay, we're out of there I've got you" Stan tells Louis. 

He sits Louis down on the grass and pulls out his phone, he dials Harry and Edwards number quickly and they pick up after the third ring.

...............

"Edward I don't like leaving him, I know he has Stan but I have this weird feeling...." Harry says, they've just dropped Louis and Stan off and are heading home,

"Yeah, me to Haz, maybe we should stay close in case" Edward says.

"Yeah, yeah, just....I can't shake the feeling" Harry tells his brother.

"I know, I can't stand him being upset at us Harry, it's killing me" Edward tells his brother.

"He's just so sad Ed, he's thin and pale and just......hearing him laugh today was amazing and I just want to be the reason for making him laugh" Harry says sadly.

"Me too, you were right we need to tell him about his knee.....I just I... wanted to protect him" Edward says as he pulls over into a parking lot.

"I know Ed I know and I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you either. I don't want to lose Louis and we've done nothing but push him away" Harry says sadly.

They sit silently for a little while, holding each other's hand in comfort. 

"Haz......I think Louis coach is supplying him steroids" Edward suddenly blurts out.

Harry looks at him in the eyes, he sees the regret of saying such a thing in Edwards eyes, he wouldn't be telling Harry this if it wasn't serious and concerning, 

"Why?" Harry says shakily.

Edward shakes his head.

"It's just......what Zayn said about his knee and it's true something has to be going on for Louis to be okay to walk on it now and the last night, when he said his coach was helping him but wouldn't tell us how. That got me thinking too, I think Louis might not know what he's actually been given, I hope he doesn't know, but yeah" Edward says, his voice breaking.

"Fuck" Harry says.

He thinks Edward may be right, this might actually be true, God he hopes it isn't true. 

Before They can really talk about it, Edwards phone rings through Bluetooth and when they see its Stan they instantly tense up.

"Stan?" Edward asks as he answers.

"Edward, it's Lou, it was all a joke and he's okay I've got him but he's not breathing right" Stan says, trying not to panic.

"It's okay Stan, don't panic. What happened?" Edward asks as he turns the car on.

"Jake" Stan's says

"It's okay Stan just try to remain calm, we will be there in five okay sit tight" Edward tells him and he pulls out of the parking lot so fast and speeds off towards Louis, their hearts in their throats. 

"Lou. Harry and Edward are coming, just relax okay" Stan tells Louis. 

Louis can't relax, he can't deal with all this, the pressure of everything is getting too much and he can't take it. 

Harry and Edward pull up four minutes later, they see Louis and Stan on the grass and no one else around. When they see the state Louis is in they jump into action immediately. 

"Louis, sweetheart, it's Harry just breathe" Harry says as he crouches down in front of Louis.

"What happened" Edward asks Stan. Louis is soaking, shivering and has red paint on him.

"It was a set up, everyone inside is wearing Manchester United jerseys and they were making fun of Louis. Jake and Luke grabbed him before I could do anything. They dragged him outside threw red paint all over him and pushed him in the pool. Jake also punched Louis in the face pretty hard" Stan says sadly.

Harry is continuing to try and calm Louis down but it's not working.

"Louis, can you look at me sweetheart" Edward says and he crouches down and lifts Louis chin up, he sees a huge black bruise around Louis eye.

"Fucking hell" Edward whispers. 

"I'm calling Andy Haz" Edward says.

Harry looks at his brother and nods. 

"Get them to the car, I'll be right back" Edward says. 

Edward walks towards the house, calls someone on the phone and he disappears inside. 

Harry picks Louis up bridal style and brings him to the car, Stan following close behind. Harry sits in the back with Louis and Stan gets in on the other side. 

"We're, going home now Lou, just relax" Harry tells Louis.

Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and passes out completely.

"Lou" Harry says cupping his cheek and trying to rouse him.

"Is he okay?" Stan asks worryingly. 

"He didn't stay underwater or anything did he? He didn't pass out in the pool?" Harry asks Stan.

"No, nothing like that. He came straight back up and I got him out, he coughed up a bit of water but thats it" Stan tells Harry, 

Harry nods his head in understanding.

"He's going to be okay?" Stan asks.

"Yeah, he's just had a bad panic attack and his body will be drained, he should be a lot calmer when he wakes up" Harry says and Stan looks towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't look after him so well" Stan apologises,

"Stan, you did amazingly, thank you for being there and helping Louis, you are a great friend you did a great job kiddo" Harry tells him.

Stan smiles at Harry as Edward gets back into the car. 

"Andy is on his way here and then he'll be at ours. Is Louis okay?" Edward asks worriedly.

"Yeah, he's passed out, he'll be okay though, we need to get him home and into warm clothes" Harry tells Edwards.

Edward starts the car and they drive home, when they get there Stan says he will call Louis in the morning and thanks Harry and Edward before he leaves to go home in his car. 

Harry and Edward bring Louis into their room, clean him up as best they can, change him into a pair of his sweats and Edwards warm jumper and they put Harry's warm socks on his feet and tuck him into bed. 

They both kiss Louis on the forehead and leave the room to wait for Andy to arrive.

Andy is a long time friend of Harry and Edwards. He's head of the police department in Holmes Chapel and they always look out for each other.

Andy turns up twenty minutes later with three squad cars. All six of the crew, come inside. They are all Andy's usual crew and they know Harry and Edward well too. They all gather in the kitchen. Harry and Edward sit at the table while Andy takes a bar stool. The rest of the squad stand around, some sitting up on the bench.

"How's Louis?" Andy asks. 

They haven't officially met yet but Andy knows all about Louis and how much Edward and Harry care for him. 

"He's asleep, he wasn't to good when we turned up though" Edward tells Andy. 

Andy nods in understanding.

"Well, we shut the party down, you were right. No paint or evidence of anything happening, no one came forward either" Andy says.

"Well lucky I went back in and took photos then" Edward says, as he takes out his phone and sends the pictures to Andy.

"Great, that will help and we will need a picture of Louis eye as well, did you get a picture of him after it happened?" Andy asked,

Being in the field they are in, Edward and Harry know how much a picture of an injury can help legally.

"Yeah, I took a few sneaky ones, should be in with those" Edward tells Andy. 

"Great, good job" Andy smiles. 

"Hey Andz, do you think you can do us another favour" Harry asks. 

Andy chuckles.

"Of course Haz, what is it?" Andy says.

"Look.....we have no proof or evidence of anything" Harry starts.

Andy laughs,

"Well that's a good start" one of the squad, Drew laughs out.

Harry and Edward laugh too, before they turn serious again.

"We........think Louis coach has been supplying him steroids and we were hoping you could look into it" Harry says biting his lip.

"Wha, guys, that's, thats pretty serious" Andy says.

"We know, that's why we were hoping you could look into it, see if he's got a record, we don't know, just something" Harry asks.

"Yeah, yeah, of course boys don't stress, I will look into it first thing Monday morning" Andy tells them 

The boys are so thankful, hopefully Andy can find something out. 

They all then hear a noise in the kitchen entryway, everyone's heads whip around to find Louis standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looks absolutely adorable and so cute in Edwards sweater, he looks so tired though and his black eye is prominent.

"Hey there sweetheart, how are you feeling" Harry gets up and walks toward Louis, he senses how uncomfortable Louis is with all these people looking at him. 

"I'm fine" Louis says. 

Harry smiles and grabs his hand as he leads him into the kitchen.

"Lou, this is Andy, he's a very good friend and this is his team" Harry says, Andy smiles widely and shakes Louis hand while the others greet him with fond hellos.

"Nice to finally meet you Lou, you're all these guys talk about" Andy chuckles. 

Louis smiles slightly, he's a little uneasy, Andy seems so lovely but very intimidating and everyone watching him makes him nervous.

"So we shut down the party and we have enough evidence to press charges on Jake and his friends" Andy tells Louis.

Louis though cannot believe this, why would he want to press charges on Jake and Luke? Yes they bully him and yes Jake got a punch in, but there is no way he is pressing charges, that will make everything worse and he just wants to let it all go.

"I......I don't want to press charges" Louis says quietly.

Andy looks at him confused, as do Harry and Edward. 

"Louis, these boys....what they did" Edward starts.

"Was humiliating enough without adding this to everything" Louis says louder.

"I think you should reconsider Louis what they did was not okay" Andy says gently.

"Please Louis" Harry says.

"No, no way, do any of you know what it's like, do any of you know what I have to put up with? No none of you do, none of you know what it's like to lose your mum and your entire career and on top of all that be bullied because of it! You don't and you can't tell me what to do about it. I'm not weak I can look after myself and I don' t need you or your friends fixing my problems, just leave me alone. I hate you and I hate being here and I want to go home" Louis yells. 

He turns around and leaves the kitchen, leaving everyone speechless. 

"Well I guess we aren't pressing charges" Drew says.

"Fuck " Harry says,

"He didn't mean that man, don't take it personally, he's just upset" Andy tells Harry who is upset by Louis outburst.

"Yeah, well we haven't exactly been doing the best at being there for him, I'm not surprised he doesn't want to be here anymore" Edward says.

"Guys, this is all new to you too, don't be so hard on yourselves. Louis is so lucky to have you and I know he knows that, he's just angry and upset and at his age, having to deal with everything he's just lost must be so hard. I know it's no excuse for what he just said but he's hurting, he'll come around" Andy tells the boys.

"Thanks mate" Edward says.

"I hope you're right Andy" Harry says.

"I'm always right" Andy smirks out.

The boys all smile.

"Is there any way we can press charges without him knowing?" Edward asks.

"Unfortunately no, he needs to make the statement and probably not a good idea to do something like that behind his back" Andy says and winks and Edward.

Edward nods knowing Andy is right.

"Let's go boys, time to do some work" Andy then turns to his squad and says.

They all mumble their annoyance and get up and say their goodbyes to Harry and Edward, when they reach the front door Andy turns to the boys.

"I'll let you know what I dig up on Monday" He tells them.

"Thanks Andy, that would be great" Harry says.

They say goodbye and close the door behind the guys, when the door is shut they turn to face one another, they rest their foreheads against each other's and just soak the other in. No words are said but they don't need to be, they comfort each other with gently touches. 

"We should go and check Louis is okay" Edward says as he pulls away from Harry.

"Yeah, hopefully we can apologise and get him to change his mind about pressing charges" Harry says.

"Yeah, should we tell him about his knee?" Edward asks reluctantly.

He really doesn't want to put this on Louis as well.

"I....I don't think so, let's just wait a few days, let him get over this first and if we have to push the op back a week so be it" Harry says.

Edward relaxes and kisses Harry on the cheek.

"I'm glad we're on the same page" Edward smiles, Harry smiles back and goes in to give Edward another kiss. 

They pull back and head up the stairs to find Louis.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Edward walk to their room expecting Louis to be tucked up into bed, he isn't though and it sends a wave of panic through them, until they find Louis tucked up under the covers in his own bed. Tears are streaming down his face and he turns away from the boys when he sees them.

"Louis baby, it's okay" Harry says as he sits on the bed next to Louis, he reaches out and swipes Louis fringe off his forehead. 

"Please just leave me alone" Louis tells them.

Edward sits next to Harry and rests his hand comfortingly on Louis waist. 

"It's okay sweetheart, we're here" Edward tells Louis.

"I don't want you" Louis hiccups.

"We know and we're so sorry" Edward says. 

"I want my mum" Louis says sadly.

"We know sweetheart" Harry says.

"Lou, we are so sorry we haven't been there for you lately, we are sorry we have been fighting so much" Edward says.

"It's fine I know it's hard having me here, I get it" Louis says angrily.

"No, sweetheart, that's not it at all. We love having you here" Harry says. 

Louis turns to look at Harry, 

"You actually expect me to believe that? You hate me and I hate you! You won't let me play football, you won't let me do anything. All you do is yell at me and wish I wasn't here!" Louis yells 

"That's not true Louis and please stop saying you hate us" Edward says. 

"And we won't let you play football because you're not ready" Harry says.

"I am! coach says I am, I'm playing you can't stop me" Louis tells them. 

"Actually we can, why would you want to risk your entire future by playing a game to soon?" Edward asks angrily.

Louis is silent, he doesn't, but coach wants him to play and he can't let him down. He got so angry at Louis last time they spoke and If Louis doesn't play, he'll be in so much trouble. He wouldn't put it past coach to hurt him.

"Louis, if you're being pressured into this we can help you, just tell us what's going on" Harry says worriedly.

Shit, they can't know about the natural injections can they? Coach will be even more upset if they know.

"Nothing's going on" Louis says angrily.

"So......you're coach hasn't been supplying you with any ......medicine?" Edward asks

"What?" Louis asks and spins round to look at them both.

"Just wondering" Harry says nonchalantly.

"Louis, it's our job to look out for you and we are telling you now, you are not to see your coach anymore and you're not to play football at all and that goes for training too" Edward says with finality.

"Wha? You can't do that!!" Louis screams.

"We just did" Harry tells him.

They both get up off the bed and go to leave the room.

"I hate you, I never want to see either of you again!" Louis screams, he throws a pillow at them both.

He then gets up and starts pushing Harry and Edward out of his room, the boys know this is Louis way of releasing his grief and emotions and they try their best to help him through it. 

"Just calm down Louis" Edward says as he grabs Louis arms and spins him around so Louis back is against his chest. 

Louis struggles against the hold but it does nothing.

"Let me go, let me go" Louis screams. 

"When you calm down I'll let you go" Edward says soothingly. 

"No, I'm sick of you telling me what to do, I will calm down when I want to calm down" Louis yells thrashing around I'm Edwards arms.

Edward tightens his grip, it's not hard to restrain Louis, he's tiny, especially in Edwards strong arms. 

Louis then kicks out his leg and jars it, it yells out in pain.

"Owwww" He cries and stops struggling completely. 

"Your knee?" Harry asks.

He reaches out to grab Louis leg so he can have a look at his knee.

"Don't touch it" Louis yells at Harry

He's still being restrained by Edward though and he can't do much as Harry grabs his leg and lifts up his sweats to expose his knee.

It's swollen

"Shit, Louis" Harry says.

Edward pics Louis up and sits him on the edge of the bed, he bends down next to Harry and they inspect his knee seeing a huge bruise over the cap. Louis surprisingly is compliant, his knee is actually painful. The needle marks thankfully aren't visible, coach obviously knows where to put them so they aren't visible.

"We might have to bring the operation forward Haz" Edward says worriedly.

He's too concerned about Louis knee to think about they fact that he just mentioned the operation and they haven't told Louis yet.

"What operation?" Louis asks, panic clear in his voice.

Edward and Harry look up towards Louis at his question. 

Shit, they both think.

"Ummmm...look, Lou" Harry starts.

"No, just say it what operation?" Louis asks sternly.

Both boys sigh.

"Zayn needs to go back in and fix up your knee, the screws have moved and your joint is completely swollen and it's very concerning" Edward tells him truthfully.

"But....what? I don't understand, you never say anything at the X-rays, so I don't understand" Louis asks worriedly.

"We haven't wanted to worry you, your knee has been getting worse over the last few weeks and the only way to try and fix it is to go in" Harry says. 

"So, what? you were just going to drug me and put me on the table against my will?" Louis asks angrily.

"Louis" Harry starts..

"Just get out, I'm not having another operation and you can't make me do anything I don't want to do, just please leave me alone" Louis says absolutely brokenly.

Harry and Edward look at Louis and then at each other, they sigh and get up to leave the room. 

"Listen bud, we know this is hard and we haven't exactly made it any easier and we are sorry, but your mum trusted us to look after you and be there for you and that's what we are going to do and that means you having another operation" Harry says as he reaches the door.

"If we have to do it against your will Louis, I'm sorry, but we will" Edward tells him.

And with that they leave the room. 

Louis just stares at the wall when they leave, how can this be happening all over again. What's he going to tell his coach now, he obviously can't play football, his knee is really painful and if Harry and Edward are suspicious about the injections he has to put an end to them. He doesn't want to go back to school on Monday and face everyone laughing at him about Luke's party, he hates his life right now and for the first time ever, he contemplates ending it as he drifts off to sleep. 

When Louis wakes three hours later from another nightmare, he feels like his throat is on fire and his head is going to explode. He just feels like shit and knows he's gotten a cold, he doesn't want to go back to sleep again because of the nightmares so he again lays awake for the rest of the night. Thoughts consume him all night, like usual and he feels horrible the next morning. 

He hears Harry and Edward get up and can hear them downstairs but he doesn't venture out of his room. His body is aching and he feels so sick, he hears Harry check on him at eight am and Louis pretends to be asleep. 

It's lunch time when Edward walks in with food. He takes one look at Louis and puts the tray on the desk and comes over to feel his forehead. 

"You're burning up" Edward says concerned, as he feels Louis forehead.

Louis swipes Edwards hand off him, trying to get away.

"Go away" Louis croaks out.

"You're sick sweetheart, you're going to have to let me take a look at you" Edward tells him as he sits on the bed next to Louis.

"No just go away" Louis tries.

"I'll be right back okay" Edward says.

He leaves the room and when he gets to the doorway he calls for Harry.

"What's wrong" Harry says as he enters the doorway.

"Louis sick, probably from being pushed in a freezing cold pool last night. Can you grab my kit?" Edward says, concern riddling his voice.

"Yeah of course, I'll be right back" Harry says Instantly. 

Edward goes back inside the room and sits next to Louis again, Harry is back in an instant and crouches down at Louis head, he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead. 

"How are you feeling " Harry asks worriedly.

"Like shit" Louis croaks.

"Language" Harry says sternly.

Edward takes Louis temperature and it's really high, he shows the result to Harry.

"Shit" Harry says under his breath. 

"It's just a cold please just go away" Louis tells them.

"It may just be a cold but you have no spleen now, which means if we don't get on top of it all, you can end up in hospital again. You don't have the same abilities as everyone else to fight this anymore" Edward tells him.

"Yeah no shit" Louis says harshly. 

"Louis" Edward says, 

Louis just sighs, he's too sick to argue and he lets Edward look him over, he closes his eyes they are to heavy to keep open anymore. 

He's jolted awake when a cold washer is placed on his head. He instantly removes it its way to cold.

"You need to keep that on Lou, it's helping bring your temperature down" Harry tells him.

"No it's cold and I don't like it" Louis whines.

He pushes the covers off himself and goes to stand up, he needs to wee.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks. 

"To wee, sorry, I didn't realise I needed to ask your permission for that" Louis says sassily.

"You know what, you are being a real shit right now and I've had enough" Edward says as boh he and Louis stand up.

"Yeah we'll send me back to the state then" Louis says angrily.

Harry and Edward sigh.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asks honestly.

It's definitely the last thing Louis wants but he's ruining Harry and Edwards lives and they deserve better.

"No, but I know it's what you want and what I deserve" Louis mumbles, he goes to walk past the boys but they grab him.

"Don't you ever say that again, this has been an adjustment for all of us but you are our world and that will never change" Edward tells Louis determinedly. 

Louis feels his insides flutter, but the way Harry and Edward have been acting towards him lately makes him push it aside, they don't care about him, they were thrown into all this and they had no choice, they were guilted into taking him in by his mother and he needs to remember that.

"Yeah because you sure know how to show it" Louis hisses, he rips himself out of the boys grip and makes his way to the bathroom. 

Harry and Edward stand there shocked, they know they haven't been the best at being there for Louis but they didn't think their behaviour had effected him this badly. 

"Let's leave him alone for a little while" Harry says to Edward.

"I'm worried about him though, I want to take him in" Edward tells Harry, 

Harry sighs and leads Edward out of Louis room and down to their own. 

"Ed, if this was anyone else, if someone had turned up with Louis to our emergency department what would you be telling them?" Harry asks gently 

Harry understands the worry Edward is feeling and he knows Edward knows he's over reacting but he needs Harry's support right now.

Edward sighs heavily.

"To go home and rest and to keep an eye on his temperature and energy levels"

"That's right, we would send them home with things to look out for" Harry tells him as he rubs up and down Edwards arms in comfort.

"I know but.....its Louis and he's.....he's mine, he's ours and it feels different" Edward says sincerely.

Edward and Harry have never been known for being soft, they have always been kind and caring towards their patients but they never feel sympathy or pander to anyone. They are often quite hard and unsympathetic but with Louis it's just not the case and they find themselves wanting to do anything to make him feel better and to comfort him. 

"I know Ed, I understand, I really do, but we know what to do, we know how to handle this. It's a cold, we'll check him every hour if you want to but he's okay, you know him losing his spleen doesn't necessarily mean anything bad is going to happen if he gets sick. I'm sure he will be fine and we know what to do if he gets worse" Harry reassures Edward. 

Edward sighs and nods his head, he knows Harry is right, he knows he's overreacting and he knows Louis just has a cold. He can handle this.

"How about we go make him some soup" Harry says.

"Yeah, good idea" Edward says and they both make there way down to the kitchen. 

An hour later, the soup is finished and both boys head upstairs to Louis room. They find Louis curled up under the blanket shivering just staring at the wall. 

"Sweetheart, you should try to get some sleep" Harry tells him as he kneels down beside Louis head. 

Edward checks his temperature and is still unhappy with how high it is.

"I can't....its to much" Louis croaks out, his throat is on fire.

"Too much, what do you mean?" Edward asks.

"Nothing,.....I'm just.....I'm not tired" Louis tells them.

He can't let them know about his nightmares, another thing they have to deal with. 

Edward and Harry catch on though and make a mental note to discuss it with each other.

"Why don't we put the TV on then hey, take your mind off a few things" Harry says smiling. 

He goes over to Louis big screen on the wall and turns on NetFlicks, Harry knows Louis likes to watch FRIENDS and so puts season five on for him. 

Louis turns slightly towards the TV and is actually surprised Harry knows he likes FRIENDS, it's not like he watches tv a lot.

"Are you feeling any better?" Edward asks.

Louis doesn't understand his concern, he has a cold, big deal. He's more concerned about the fact he has to have another operation and the fact he has to tell his coach and that he won't be able to play in this weeks match. 

"I'm fine Edward" Louis says frustrated. 

"Do you think you could eat some soup?" Edward then asks.

"I'm not hungry" Louis tells him.

"We understand Lou, but if you could just try and eat a little" Edward says gently.

"Can I just ask why you are both all of a sudden acting like you care? I'm obviously going to have the op like you want, I'm not playing football like you want, I'm not seeing my coach like you want, I'm still going to school like you want.I'm following all your god dam rules and it's still not enough, it's still....eat more Louis, watch your language Louis, don't speak to us like that Louis, no you can't watch that Louis. I can't take it anymore, I can't stand it. I'm not good enough, I get it, but I need a break, I just want it all to stop. I just want to be left alone" Louis tells them brokenly.

"Lou" Harry says

"No Harry, I can't hear anymore, I can't hear it, I'm sick of being yelled at and I'm sick of being in trouble. I feel like shit right now and I just want my mum, I just want to see her and her to tell me it's okay, her to tell me it wasn't my fault but she can't because it is my fault, everything is my fault and I want you to leave" Louis says as tears fall down his cheeks, 

"Sweetheart, we know you miss your mum and you think everything is your fault but" Edward starts.

"Please Edward, please just go" Louis yells at them both. 

Both boys don't want to push Louis, he needs to feel like he's in control of something and so they do as he asks and they leave.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Edward tries to call Liam and get the day off to look after Louis but both him and Harry have operations they can't reschedule and they reluctantly have to go in. Both boys checked on Louis hourly overnight and his temperature hasn't broken yet, he's also developed a cough and now Harry is getting concerned. Especially at the fact Louis won't allow them anywhere near him to check on him unless he's asleep and has no idea. 

Both boys noticed though that Louis was awake most of the night and they are pretty convinced it's a normal thing for Louis to not sleep. They both know he's having nightmares but they had no idea they were so serious it was preventing Louis from sleeping. Louis is still in bed by the time they leave for work, they make their way up to his room and see him sprawled out on the bed, the TV on and Louis sweating, he looks really sick and Harry and Edward hate leaving him. 

"Hey sweetheart, we have to head off now, we will be back around six tonight okay" Harry tells him.

"Mm" Louis responds,

Edward reaches out and swipes Louis hair that's stuck to his forehead off his head. 

"Please Louis, call us if you get worse and please answer when we call your phone" Edward says, 

"If you don't we will have someone come over to check on you" Harry says and he's deadly serious. 

Louis huffs and rolls over, he tries his best to go back to sleep as Harry and Edward kiss him on the head and leave for work. 

Louis feels like utter shit, like he's been run over three times by a bus. He doesn't remember ever having the flu this bad before.

By lunch time Louis has managed to crawl his way to the shower, throw up a few times, wash himself and crawl back to bed. Edward and Harry have called twice and he's silenced the calls and messaged them instead. 

When his phone rings ten minutes after Harry last called he rolls his eyes, thinking its Edward, he's shocked though, when he sees his coaches name flash across his phone screen. 

"Hello" Louis says as best he can.

"Louis? Where they hell are you kid" Coach yells into the phone.

"Sick" Louis answers.

"Look, these injections only work if you keep them up, you need to come in, I don't care if you are sick" Coach yells.

"But, I can't and I can't play this week" Louis tells him. 

"I'm sorry what the hell did you just say? Get your ass down here in the next hour Louis or there will be harsh consequences understand" His coach threatens. 

He then hangs up leaving Louis scared, fuck what does he do?

He could call Harry and Edward and let them know what's happened and what's going on but they will yell at him and then they find out he's been getting these natural injections. 

He could just not go, but then when he gets back to school coach will be so angry at him and he'll have to face the consequences.

Louis goes over and over everything in his head before he's heading to the bathroom to be sick again. Louis then brushes his teeth, slowly gets himself dressed In black skinny jeans, black vans and a black T-shirt, he then somehow makes it to the front door and makes his way to school. Forgetting all about his mobile phone. 

By the time Louis gets to school his body is aching and his knee is sore and he feels like he's about to pass out.  
He makes his way to coaches office and finds him pacing the room, Louis knocks and enters the room.

"Where the fuck have you been" Coach growls.

It's so out of character for him, Louis doesn't understand why coach is all of a sudden speaking to him like this.

"I have the flu, I've been in bed" Louis says defensively. 

"Well that's not bloody good enough, you are lucky that I'm even doing any of this for you, lucky I'm even willing to put my ass on the line to see you play again" Coach yells at Louis. 

"Wha? I don't understand" Louis says confused.

How is coach putting himself on the line? Why is he helping Louis if he's risking something. 

"You think I would just help you, if there was nothing in it for me too?" Coach says angrily. 

"You really are stupid Louis, Manchester is paying me a great amount of money for you and if you don't play this week they don't pay up. We had a deal and your little fucking accident has sent me fucking bankrupt and it's all your fucking fault" Coach yells.

Louis is absolutely stunned, he doesn't know what to say. 

Coach suddenly rounds on Louis then, he grabs him by the collar and lifts him up and throws him against the wall, making Louis wince in pain.

"You better be on that field Friday and playing well or I won't hesitate to ruin you and your life Louis" Coach spits at him.

"I can't play, I have to have another operation on my knee" Louis cries out.

"Bullshit! Those steroid injections are helping your knee, it should be as good as new, you're lying" Coach spits as he pulls Louis forward and back against the wall harshly again.

"Steroids?" Louis asks quietly.

"What the fuck did you think they were? You actually thought they were natural injections?" The coach laughs at him.

"You're pathetic" He finishes.

Just them the door to coaches office swings open and Andy and four of his squad walk into the room. 

Coach let's Louis go instantly. 

"Well, well, well, Christopher, up to your old tricks again are we?" Andy ask smirking at coach as he goes to sit on top of coaches desk.

"What the fuck do you want Samuels" Coach asks angrily.

"I think you know why I'm here, dealing again are we? I've had reports of you supplying illegal steroids to minors again" Andy says smoothly.

It happens in a second and coach whips his head to look at Louis, his face turns angry and he lunges at Louis, obviously blaming Louis for snitching when he had nothing to do with it. Coach is able to push Louis harshly and he gets a swift hit to his ribs in which causes immense pain to Louis, they both fall to the ground. Coach is then pulled off Louis. Andy throws Coach to two of his squad who begin to arrest him. Louis is in so much pain but coach is yelling profanities at him and blaming this whole mess on him. 

Andy reaches down carefully and helps Louis up off the ground. 

"Okay bud?" Andy asks as they stand up.

Louis nods as he tries to breathe, Andy steadies him and holds him up protectively.

Louis is anything but okay though, his coach just pretty much tried to kill him, he's been using steroids illegally without even knowing it, he killed his mum, he can't sleep, he feels like utter shit, he's he laughing stock of the entire school, he's bullied, Harry and Edward hate him, he can't play football ever again and now he's responsible for his coach getting arrested. 

Louis doesn't know what he's supposed to do

"Take him away boys" Andy says as they take Coach out of the office, leaving Andy and Drew inside.

Andy turns to Louis then, he looks concerned and it scares Louis, he doesn't want to be yelled at by Andy too. Louis looks at Andy, looks at Drew then looks at the door and bolts. He's sick though and doesn't get far before Drew is grabbing him around the waist.

"Hold up their kiddo" Drew says as Louis struggles.

"It's okay Lou, we just want to talk" Andy tells him.

Louis is so tired and sick he's forced to stop struggling.

"I'm going to let you go now Lou, we just want to check you're okay" Drew tells him. 

Drew let's Louis go and Louis turns towards him.

"I'm fine" Louis whispers. 

"You don't look fine and you took a pretty hard hit bud" Drew says as he feels Louis forehead and looks at Andy concerned.

"Maybe we should take you to Harry and Edward" Andy suggests.

"No, please no I'm fine I promise please" Louis says panicking.

Andy and Drew sigh and share a look

"Okay, but we need your statement before you go bud, I'll need you to come to the station and tell us what happened" Andy tells him.

"No I don't want to" Louis says.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice bud, your coach is facing criminal al charges" Drew tells him. 

"No, please Drew I don't want to" Louis begs him.

"Listen kiddo, how about we will come to your house tonight okay, so Harry and Edward are there too, we will go sort your coach out and come by tonight everything will be okay I promise" Andy tells him gently. 

Louis sighs and nods his head in confirmation. Fuck he's going to be in so much trouble. 

Louis then hastily exits the room and ignores Andy and Drew calling after him, when he reaches the from of the school, he runs into Jake, he looks upset.

"This is all your fault you fucking fag, how dare you snitch on Coach" Jake says, pushing Louis harshly.

"I didn't snitch" Louis says back heatedly and pushes Jake back, he doesn't have much strength so Jake hardly moves.

"Listen to me, you are the laughing stock of this whole school and I will make it my mission to make your life a living hell here, no one wants you and no one cares about you. You're an orphan, a useless fucked up orphan and you deserve to be miserable" Jake spits. 

Louis can't stand this, tears spring his eyes and he pushes past Jake and takes flight, he runs as fast as he can out of the school, through the streets and he doesn't stop, he feels so sick but he keeps going, he needs to get away. He doesn't know where he is going but he doesn't stop, not until he is standing out the front of his old house. His old house that he grew up in. 

It's empty no one has moved in and Louis makes his way round the back and in through the old broken window. He races into his mums old room and just breaks down completely. He's done and he sobs and cries himself into an exhausted sleep, curled up on the cold wooden floor. 

Harry and Edward get home around six in a panic, Louis hasn't been answering their phone calls for the past four hours. They both make their way up to Louis room and find it empty and Louis phone sitting next to his bed. Their stomachs sink, Louis is fucking gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been so busy at work, here is the next chapter!! Love you all and thank you for your amazing love xxxxxx

The boys hear the front doorbell ring and they make their way hurriedly to open it, they are hoping Louis just forgot his key and went to visit a friend, but when they open the door and find Andy and the squad on the doorstep their hearts sink.

"What's wrong?" Andy asks immediately. 

"It's Louis" Harry says.

They move aside and everyone comes in and gathers in the lounge area.

"Did he tell you about today?" Andy asks.

"Today? Louis is sick and was supposed to be in bed all day" Edward says.

"Well, we saw him at school when we went to arrest his teacher" Andy said.

"Wait what?" Harry asks

Both boys are so confused.

"I looked into Louis teacher like you asked me too and turns out I know him, he's been in trouble before for supplying steroids to kids on his teams. We went to pay him a little visit and he had Louis bailed up in his office, he got a few punches in and was hurting Louis when we got there. We arrested him, Louis tried to run, I think he thought he was in trouble. I said we needed his statement and we'd be around tonight, so here we are" Andy says.

"Fucking hell, well Louis isn't here" Harry nearly yells.

"We don't know where he's gone, we think he's done a runner" Edward says.

"Why would he do that?" Andy asks.

"He doesn't want the operation on his knee, he hates school, he's being bullied and now this has happened with his coach. He thinks he is to blame for everything and he thinks Harry and I don't want him" Edward tells Andy.

"So he has been injecting steroids into his knee?" Harry asks worriedly

"Well it looks like it, Christopher hasn't said much, that's why I was hoping for Louis statement" Andy tells them.

"Well we don't even know where to look for him" Harry says upset.

"Okay, I'll put a BOL out on him, we will find him, he can't have gone to far" Andy reassures them both. 

Two days later though, there is still no sign of Louis. Edward and Harry are absolutely beside themselves with worry. Louis is sick and needs to be kept an eye on, the boys need to make sure he isn't developing an infection that needs hospital treatment. They know Louis is fragile at the moment and just want him back home in their arms safe and protected. Louis coach was let out, Louis didn't make a statement so there was no real evidence to hold him on and Andy had to let him go for now, at least u til they find Louis.

Niall, Zayn, Liam, Andy and his squad have been working tirelessly with Harry and Edward trying to find Louis but there has been no leads, it's like he completely disappeared. 

Louis hasn't moved in two days, he's been curled up in the corner of his mum's old room, resting against the wall with his knees to his chest. He's made it to the toilet and back twice but that's it. He's weak and his cold is getting worse. It's freezing, especially overnight but he can't do anything about it, his phone was left in his room and he has no way of contacting Harry or Edward. Not that he wants to, they probably aren't even worried about him. 

He's so scared, Louis coach will be so mad at him and now everyone will know he took illegal steroids, Harry and Edward will be so disappointed and his stupid naivety has brought him another operation. He can't stand the nightmares anymore and how they are consuming him, he can't forgive himself for what happened and he thinks he's being punished for killing his mum. What happened with Jake and Luke the other night was so humiliating and he really can't even face the possibility of heading back to school. All these thoughts consume Louis mind and when he gets some confidence up to maybe try to make it back to Harry or Edward, he remembers everything and why he ran away in the first place. If he dies here it's all he deserves. 

On his third night away from Harry and Edward, Louis starts to deteriorate badly, his temperature is dangerously high and he's developed an infection from being out in the cold and not treating his flu properly. Louis knows something bad is going on, he knows if he doesn't get help he isn't going to make it. He then thinks of his mum and how dying right now would be unfair to her, she wouldn't want him to die, here, alone and scared. 

Harry and Edward are so worried right now, Andy says if the don't find Louis in the next two days they have to downgrade the search. Edward and Harry are both at the kitchen table sipping tea, trying to rack their brains of places they haven't yet looked for Louis. Squad has been patrolling the streets and Andy is getting worried too, he knows the first 24 hours are crucial especially for runaways. 

"Edward" Harry pipes up.

Edward looks to Harry confused.

"What was Jays old address? Where did Jay used to live?" Harry asks, suddenly realising Louis could have gone there. The place is still empty as far as they know.

"Oh my god, Harry" Edward realises,

They both don't waste any more time before they are heading to their rover and speeding down the streets, why didn't they think of this before, Louis has been right under their noses all this time.

They pull up in front of the house, it's starting to get dark, they hurriedly get out of the car and make their way to the front door, they try to look inside but can't see anything, the door is locked so they venture around the side of the house to the back door. They see the back window broken and they manage to pry it open enough to to fit them both in. The house is freezing and they make their way slowly through, hoping they find Louis.

"Louis?" Edward calls

They hear nothing

They make their way upstairs and check the two bedrooms in the hall, they then make their way to the third room and that's when the see Louis. Curled up with his knees to his chest, his head Resting on the wall in the corner.

"Thank fuck Louis, oh my god" Harry says so relieved. 

Louis looks up at them, he thinks he must be hallucinating Harry and Edward can't be in front of him right now. 

Harry and Edward rush to Louis side and crouch down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks instantly.

They both take one look at Louis closely though and they know he isn't okay.

"Sweetheart talk to us, please" Edward says concerned.

Harry gets up and puts a call in for an ambulance and to Andy at the station.

"Edward" Louis whispers brokenly.

"Yes baby, it's me I'm here" Edward tells him.

"I feel sick" Louis says and he starts coughing. 

"I know, I know, it's okay we will look after you" Edward says.

Harry finished his phone calls and comes back over beside Louis.

"We need to get you to a hospital okay Lou" Harry tells Louis gently.

Louis shakes his head no as tears prick his eyes.

"We are so so sorry Louis" Edward tells him.

"I.....I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to take the steroids I didn't know" Louis croaks out.

"We know, it's okay, we promise you aren't in any trouble" Harry tells him.

"Is that why you ran away?" Edward asks.

"I.......you are always fighting about me and.... and then my coach tried to hurt me cause I couldn't play football, Jake and Luke made me the laughing stock of the school and I don't want to go back ever again I hate them. I didn't mean to kill my mum but I'm being punished because I did, it's all my fault and you're stuck with me and you don't want me anymore, I just wanted to make it all better for everyone else....." Louis says brokenly trying to hold his tears back.

"We are so beyond sorry for our actions and the way we've been treating you Louis, we had no idea how you felt and that's not acceptable, we love you so much and were absolutely beside ourselves when we couldn't find you" Harry tells him

"We are not going to make you go back to school okay, we're not and we are here for you, we want you to talk to us, tell us how you feel, we can help, we want to help you. We love you to death Louis, so much and we are so lucky to have you, I'm so sorry we don't tell you that enough" Edward says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ran away and I'm sorry I took the steroids I just wanted to play, I'm sorry I killed my mum" Louis cries brokenly.

"You did not kill you mum Louis, we promise you, nothing you did killed her" Harry tells him.

Both boys then pull Louis into the biggest most loving hug they can muster. They are so so lucky to have Louis back in their arms and can't believe they found him. 

Louis latches onto Harry as Edward gets up when they can hear the sirens.

"I'm just going to open the front door okay" Edward says as he rushes downstairs.

"I'm scared Harry, I don't want to go, please don't make me go please" Louis cries into Harry's chest. 

Harry moves so Louis is straddling him and cups his head with his large hands. 

"It's all going to be okay baby boy, I promise you we wont leave your side" Harry tells him.

The ambulance crew then rush upstairs and Into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis grips Harry tightly

"Hey Dr Styles, who do we have here?" The female ambulance officer says as she kneels down next to Louis.

"Lucy! Haven't seen you in ages, I've missed our chats" Harry says smiling, towards her, hoping to make Louis more comfortable.

Lucy is a young 25 year old ambulance officer, Harry has known her since she started training and they get along great.

"I know me too" Lucy smiles.

Louis notices how nice Lucy seems and peaks his head to the side of Harry's chest.

"This is Louis, he's ours and he has had a nasty cold but it's gotten worse" Harry relays.

Lucy smiles at Louis and her partner Cody comes over to help too. Edward hasn't come back Into the room yet and Louis is getting worried. 

Lucy, Cody and Harry start talking to each other in medical terms Louis doesn't understand, a blood pressure monitor is put on his arm and his temperature is taken, a pulse reader is put on his finger and Lucy starts checking his breathing with a stethoscope. 

"Temp?" Harry asks.

"40" Cody says.

Things pick up then,

"Breathing shallow and pulse is up" Lucy says hurriedly as she places the stethoscope back over her shoulders.

Harry throws a bunch of instructions to them and they get started, Cody going to set the stretcher up.

"Harry" Louis whines scared.

"It's okay, you're okay, I've got you" Harry tells him.

"I'm scared, I don't want to go" Louis says.

"I know, it's okay, we need to get you to a hospital though Lou" Harry tells Louis gently, stroking his hair,

"Edward" Louis croaks.

"He's here, just talking to Andy okay" Harry reassures him.

"Okay Louis, time to get you on the stretcher and we can get going" Lucy comes back over to tell him.

Louis doesn't want to leave though and begins to get worries about leaving Harry's side.

"Harry, please Harry, I can't.... I can't it's the same....my mum died and I'm going to die, I don't want to go" Louis rushes out panicked.

"Sweetheart no, you're not going to die, Edward and I will never, ever let that happen, I need you to be really brave for me okay, I need you to let me put you on the stretcher and I need you to let us take care of you Lou, please" Harry says as he grabs Louis head in his hands and looks him in the eyes.

Louis let's a few tears escape, he's so scared but he trusts Harry, so much and so he nods his head.

"Good boy" Harry tells him smiling. 

Harry picks Louis up and places him on the stretcher carefully, Harry then takes Louis shoes off so he's more comfortable, leaving him in his socks. Harry then helps Lucy cover Louis in blankets as he starts to shake, Louis starts coughing again and Harry gets concerned. 

"Luce, let's get an IV in now before we get there, he needs fluids" Harry tells her. 

"Yep, me or you?" Lucy asks as she grabs the necessary supplies to put a drip into Louis. 

"I can do it, can you get oxygen organised" Harry asks.

Lucy nods and hands Harry the supplies for the drip.

"Lou, I'm just going to put a drip in your hand so we can start some fluids, when was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?" Harry asks as he gets started.

"Um....before I left the house I had some water" Louis croaks.

Shit that was three days ago, it's a surprise Louis is even conscious right now, Harry starts to worry then. He finished putting the drip in and starting a bag of fluids. Louis breathing starts to get a little heavy though.

"Luce, can I borrow your stethoscope?" Harry asks and Lucy hands it straight over.

Harry goes straight into doctor mode as he listens to Louis chest, 

"He's breathing is laboured, we need to move Luce" 

Louis is then given some medication in his drip to help him breathe as his chest is very rattled and his lungs sound wet, which means it could be pneumonia. Lucy then places and oxygen mask on Louis and they begin the trip to the ambulance.

"Harry" Louis says, he's scared and he wants Harry by his side.

"I'm here" Harry says gently as he grabs Louis hand and walks beside the stretcher.

When they get downstairs they see Edward and Andy and a few other people around, Harry let's go of Louis hand for a second to go talk to Edward but Louis starts to freak out, he doesn't want to be left alone. 

"Harry" Louis croaks out, tears prick his eyes he feels so sick and he doesn't want to be alone. 

Louis starts to get upset and takes the oxygen mask off his face.

"Louis honey, leave the mask on you need it right now" Lucy tells him.

Louis doesn't listen he wants Harry and Edward and he tries to get off the bed to get to them.

"Just lie down bud" Cody tries gently.

"Dr Styles" Lucy calls and Harry and Edward whip around straight away to see Louis struggling on the bed. They rush over immediately. 

"It's okay sweetheart, just lie back down" Edward tells Louis.

He comes over and helps Louis lie back down, tears are streaming down Louis face.

"It's okay, it's okay we're here it's okay" Harry reassure Louis.

Louis relaxes enough to lie back down and Harry fits the mask back over his face again, Edward covers him with the blankets and comforts him back down. 

"You're doing so well sweetheart, you're okay" Edward reassures him as he strokes Louis head.

"Who's riding with us?" Cody asks as Louis is put in the back of the ambulance and Lucy is up beside him.

Harry and Edward turn towards each other.

"Haz, I think I need you to go, I'm passed thinking with a straight head right now, I'm too worried" Edward tells Harry .

"Okay, but listen to me, Louis needs us right now, needs us to do our job and keep him safe, he's going to be okay because we are good at what we do and know we what we're doing, I need you Ed, I can't do this alone" Harry tells Edward, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right I know, yeah" Edward says.

"I'll see you at the hospital, I love you" Harry tells Edward. He kisses him on the lips and jumps in the back of the ambulance next to Louis.

On the way to the hospital Harry keeps checking Louis vitals religiously, Louis is growing really tired and wants to go to sleep.

Harry notices, he keeps waking himself up.

"You can sleep baby boy it's okay" Harry leans down by Louis side and strokes his fringe off his forehead. 

"I can't" Louis whispers back.

"Yes you can, just relax and close your eyes, I'll look after you I promise" Harry tells him.

Louis is to tired and to sick to explain to Harry it's the nightmares that don't allow him to sleep, so Louis eyes shut and he falls asleep as Harry strokes his hair.

"Dr Styles, there is a soft side to you then" Lucy says smiling brightly. 

"It goes no further than here understand" Harry warns but smiles back.

"I never saw a thing!" Lucy smiles.

"He's special then?" Lucy wonders as she watches how smitten Harry is.

"He's everything" Harry replies. 

Lucy smiles as she watches Harry comfort Louis and worriedly check his vitals. 

When they reach the hospital, Zayn and Niall are waiting for them and Harry helps wheel Louis to an exam room, relaying everything to the two.

When Edward turns up Harry notices he's a lot calmer and has obviously pulled himself together.

"Assessment?" Edward questions as he walks into the room.

"Infection, temp is 40, bacterial pneumonia, his lungs are weak and we've started oxygen therapy" Zayn relays to Edward. 

"Okay, antibiotics Haz?" Edward asks.

"Just called for them" Harry tells Edward.

Louis then stirs, jolting awake from a nightmare, he notices he's in the ER again and it's buzzing with movement and concern.

Zayn is the first to notice Louis is awake.

"Hey Buddy, just relax, we're looking after you" Zayn tells him. 

Louis doesn't like the oxygen mask on his face and when he starts coughing, he feels like he can't breathe.

"Don't panic, you will catch your breath back just don't panic" Zayn tells Louis as he sits up in the bed.

"I can't, I can't breathe" Louis heaves out. 

He removes the mask on his face its to restricting. 

"Lou, you're okay, we promise" Edward comes over to comfort Louis.

"I need to put this back on you, it's helping, it will help you get your breath back" Edward says as he picks up the mask to put on Louis again.

Louis shakes his head and pushes it away.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but it's helping you breathe sweetheart" Harry comes over to tell Louis.

Tears spring to Louis eyes, he hates this, hates feeling sick and hates being here, he hates the mask and wants to go home.

Louis shakes his head again. 

"How about we try the nasal tubes hey" Edward says as he gets them organised. 

Edward gets to hooking Louis up and Louis begins to calm down.

"I want to go home" Louis says brokenly.

"We know Angel but you are too sick to leave right now" Harry tells Louis. 

"Just lie down and try to rest, we are getting you a bed upstairs on the ward and you'll be able to sleep then" Edward says.

"I don't want to sleep, I can't sleep and I want to go home" Louis says.

"Louis, is it the nightmares that are stopping you from sleeping?" Harry asks gently.

Louis looks towards both Harry and Edward, he can't hide anything any more and he slowly gives in and nods his head.

"Listen, we are going to help you deal with them, but right now we need your body to rest and recover" Harry tells him.

"We are going to give you a drug that will make you sleep, it's going to send you to sleep for a good 12 hours, your body needs that, you need that" Edward tells Louis.

"No, but I can't sleep, I'll have nightmares and I won't wake up, what if I don't wake up" Louis panics. 

"No, no, no, baby, we promise you will wake up and we promise you won't even dream, the drug is heavy you won't dream at all" Harry tells him.

"You promise?" Louis asks upset.

"We promise" both Harry and Edward say at the same time. 

"Will, will you operate on my knee while I'm sleeping?" Louis asks quietly.

"Do....do you want us too?" Edward asks.

Louis wipes away the tears that have made their way down his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I don't want to know" Louis tells them.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's all going to be okay" Harry tells Louis. 

He brings him to his chest and Louis goes willingly, he latches on to Harry and cries, Edward reaches over and places his hand on the back of Louis head. Both boys comfort Louis and whisper sweet nothings to him until he stops crying. Louis reluctantly pulls back and Edward and Harry both wipe away his tears. 

"Trust us, please baby, trust us to look after you" Edward asks, looking straight into Louis eyes.

"Let us in Lou, I promise we are not going anywhere and we will be right beside you when you wake up" Harry tells him. 

Louis looks at them both and knows that he needs to do this, Harry and Edward are two of the most amazing people he's ever met and in order for their relationship and any of this to work he needs to trust them and put everything he has into them.

"I trust you" Louis whispers.

Harry and Edward both smile so bright.

"Good boy baby" Harry tells him

"So good for us Lou, we love you so much" Edward says. 

They both help lay Louis down gently.and make sure he's comfortable.

"You ready?" Edward asks as he is about to put Louis to sleep.

"You promise I won't dream?" Louis asks.

"We promise baby" Edward says.

"Okay" Louis says.

Edward goes to put the needle in his drip then.

"Wait, can.....can you hold my hand" Louis whispers.

"Of course sweetheart" Harry tells him.

Edward puts the needle in and then grabs Louis hand while Harry grabs his other one. 

Harry reaches out to stroke Louis hair. Louis feels nothing for a few seconds before he is suddenly overcome with tiredness and his whole body relaxes.

"That's is baby, relax, it's okay" Edward tells him.

"We love you Louis" Harry tells him as he kisses his forehead.

"I....I love you too" Louis whispers before his eyes close and he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry and Edward end up keeping Louis under for longer than 12 hours, his body is weak and needs all the strength it can get before they operate on his knee. It's day three when they decide to operate and Zayn opens Louis knee up, Edward assists and when they both see the damage to Louis knee, they can't believe it. 

It's official Louis will never play football again. 

Zayn does his best to repair the damage, he puts more screws in and replaces Louis whole cap with a medically made cap. Louis will have full mobility of his knee and his leg but he won't be able to play again, he will have to have extensive physio and learn to walk again too.

When they are finished the op and Louis is back on the ward, Harry and Edward give Louis the required medication that will wake him up. They wait patiently for four hours before Louis begins to stir. Louis still has a tube in his throat and he starts choking on it, this being a sign he's breathing on his own and is waking up.

"I'm just going to take the tube out sweetheart just relax" Edward says calmly to Louis. Louis hasn't opened his eyes, yet registers Edwards voice.

When the tube is removed Louis coughs, his throat is so sore and he feels weak. He registers that his knee is quite painful and whimpers a little.

He begins to open his eyes and when he finally does he comes face to face with Harry and Edward, sitting on the bed either side of him. Harry has his hair done up in a bun and is smiling widely, he's in his sweats and a white wife beater shirt and Louis thinks he looks beautiful. Edward has the biggest smile he's seen him have on his face, he too is wearing sweats and a grey wife beater and his muscles, like Harry's are huge, he looks dangerous but sexy and Louis takes a moment to appreciate them both.

"Hey there gorgeous" Harry says.

Harry reaches out and swipes Louis fringe to the side smiling.

"Hi" Louis whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Edward ask gently.

Louis fever broke last night so both boys are pleased Louis is responding well to the antibiotics.

"Tired" Louis hums.

"You'll be tired for a while, you need to take it easy and rest" Harry tells him.

"How long did I sleep for?" Louis asks.

Harry and Edward look at each other warily before Edward talks.

"Well, a little longer than 12 hours" Edward smiles.

"I feel like I've been asleep for a year but I'm so tired" Louis says as his eyes shut again.

"That's normal, you've been out for four days, your temp broke last night though so you are responding to the medication which is the best news" Harry tells him.

Louis sighs and opens his eyes again.

"My knee.....it hurts, really bad....its still there right?" Louis asks groggily.

Edward and Harry chuckle.

"Yes baby, it's still there" Edward says and kisses Louis on the head. 

"It's broken though isn't it, it hurts really really bad, not like last time, it's really bad" Louis says as he begins to wake up more and he notices the pain.

"I'll organise some pain relief for you sweetheart" Harry says as he presses the nurses call button. 

Jodi walks in and when she sees Louis awake she smiles.

"Hey there Lou, good to see those eyes again" she smiles, Louis smiles slightly in response.

Harry asks her to be get some pain relief and she leaves the room again.

"What happened with my knee?" Louis asks as he looks at Harry and Edward.

Harry looks to Edward and Edward sighs.

"Baby, your knee was a mess, I'm so sorry but it was a tough operation. Zayn and I had to make you a new knee cap and there are three more screws in place" Edward breaks the news to Louis as gently as possible.

Louis is freaking out at the news, he has a new knee cap, what does that mean.

"It's okay don't panic, you still have full function of your knee and your leg, you will have to learn to walk on it again like last time but you and your knee will be fine and you'll make a full recovery" Harry tells him.

Louis relaxes at these words, he knows what it means though, more time in hospital and more physio. Even though Louis hates it in the hospital he is thankful to even be here again after what happened.

As Louis looks towards Harry and Edward again he sees the sympathy on their faces and he knows what's coming next.

"I can't play football ever again can I?" Louis says, so they don't have to.

They both sigh but don't answer.

"I.......I don't want to play anymore" Louis whispers brokenly.

"What do you mean Lou?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs, he has to open up to the boys, he needs to trust them with his thoughts and he's been wanting to say this but never got the courage.

"I guess what happened....happened for a reason and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting about everything, I thought football meant everything...I mean it did, so much but....but the pressure everyone put on me to be the best and everything, I guess I didn't realise it didn't bother me.....My mum always just made it all okay and now that she isn't here, I saw it all for what it was and I feel so guilty saying it but......but....I don't want to play anymore" Louis says as tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Oh baby" Harry says 

"I killed her for nothing" Louis blurts out and breaks down.

"Is that what you think? Is that why you were so upset you couldn't play? Because you thought you would be disappointing your mum?" Harry asks, it's all making sense now.

Louis nods.

"She packed up her whole life for me, for football, so I would have a chance and it's like she would have died in vein if I didn't try to keep going, I feel so guilty, I feel like I killed her for nothing now" Louis breaks.

"Louis William, you need to listen to us right now, you did not kill your mum. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to save her Louis, nothing, do you understand" Edward tells Louis with conviction.

"But she waited for me, she wouldn't leave me and the ambulance officer kept telling her to go but she wouldn't and that's why she died" Louis tells the boys.

"No sweetheart, even if your mum had gotten to the ER faster........her Injury's were so extensive she wouldn't have made it" Harry tells Louis gently.

"You're just saying that so I stop blaming myself" Louis tells them.

"No, we aren't, what did you agree to do for us in the ER? Do you remember Louis? What did you tell us you would do?" Edward asks.

Louis knows and he takes a deep breath. 

"That I would trust you" Louis whispers.

"That's right and right now you need to trust that we are telling you the truth, we aren't trying to protect you this time we are telling you the truth" Harry tells him.

Louis sighs.

"It hurts so much" Louis says so innocently.

"We know Angel, we know and we are here to help. We....we want you to start to talk baby, you need to start talking about the accident and about what happened. In order to heal you need to talk and we want you to talk to to us" Harry tells him.

"You need to let us in sweetheart, I know it's hard and we haven't exactly made it easy for you but you mean so much to us, we just wanted to protect you. We were a little selfish and didn't concentrate on you and what you needed and for that we are so sorry" Edward says.

"Please stop saying sorry, I pushed you away too, I went behind your back and I'm sorry" Louis tells them genuinely.

"Forgiven" Edward tells him.

"Just don't do it every again" Harry says sternly but with love.

Louis nods in understanding.

Jodi then walks in and hands Harry Louis pain relief, Harry administers it to Louis drip and he begins to fall asleep again.

"Don't leave" Louis asks as he closed his eyes.

"Never" both boys say and then Louis is out. 

Harry and Edward sigh when Louis is out cold, they thought Louis would loose his mind when he found out he couldn't play football again.

"Thank god he was okay" Harry says relieved.

"Yeah, I'm so glad he's talking now, or willing to at least" Edward says.

"I just hope he lets us in completely, are we going to take him home?" Harry turns to Edward to ask.

"Yeah, let's give him two days here just to make sure he's okay, then we will set him up at home" Edward tells Harry.

"Okay sounds good, I'm going to get something to eat, I'll pick you up something too" Harry smiles at Edward as he gets up off the bed and bends down to kiss Edwards lips.

"Thanks Haz, I love you" Edward tells him sincerely. 

"Love you too" Harry says and he leaves the room to get something to eat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xxxxxx

Four days later.....

"Okay, listen, you are still sick, you still need to rest and you'll still be tired. You are not to move off the couch for the rest of the day, am I clear" Edward tells Louis as he carries him bridal style downstairs to the lounge area. 

"Yes, daddy" Louis says as he rolls his eyes.

Edward is so endeared by Louis he smiles as he tries to hide the boner Louis just gave him from using that word.

They make their way to the lounge room and Harry has set up FRIENDS on the tv, there is a pair of crutches resting on the side of the couch. The lounge area is huge and the grey material couch is wide enough to fit all three of them comfortably, the grey plush carpet and white rug make the room so cosy and Harry has put the fireplace on, it sits directly under the huge flat screen TV on the wall. Louis sees Harry has placed his favourite pillow a blanket on the couch and some snacks on the foot stool too. It looks so inviting and cosy, the only thing missing will be Harry and Edward. 

"You did all this for me?" Louis questions.

"Of course baby, you need to be comfortable while we're gone" Harry tells him as he kisses his forehead.

"Do you have to go?" Louis asks anxiously,

"Yeah, we're sorry sweetheart, we do" Edward tells Louis, he places him on the couch gets him comfy and pulls the blanket around him. 

"We will be back by 6 and we will call if we are going to be late" Edward says.

"Don't move off the couch unless it's to go to the bathroom" Harry says.

"Harry has made you lunch so you don't have to move" Edward says pointing to a cooler bag on the floor.

"There are plenty of snacks for you and make sure you keep up your fluids up" Harry says.

"Your pain relief is here and you are to take it at 7am then every six hours, as well as your antibiotic at 7:30 then every four hours. Harry has set an alarm in your phone" Edward says.

"All this water is to be gone by 6" Harry says with authority pointing to four bottles of water.

"Answer your phone when we call and try to sleep as much as you can" Edward says.

Louis is a bit overwhelmed by everything and tears prick his eyes, he still can't sleep properly and although he is coming to terms with everything, the accident still haunts his dreams.

Harry and Edward notice Louis eyes glaze over and him swallow thickly, 

"What is is baby?" Harry asks concerned, he sits on the plush foot rest while Edward kneels down beside Louis.

"What if I don't drink all the water or I fall asleep and forget my medicine or I'm not hungry, you'll yell at me, you'll be disappointed in me" Louis panics.

"No, no, no sweetheart, no we just want you to try okay, just remember your medicine and drink as much water as you can, if you're not hungry it's okay alright don't panic, we will never ever be disappointed. Harry comforts Louis. 

Louis nods and wipes his tears.

"Sorry" Louis says as he pulls himself together.

"Never apologise, look what just happened, you told us how you felt and everything turned out okay, good boy for talking Lou!" Edward tells him.

Louis smiles at Harry and Edward and nods shyly.

Edward and Harry are so smitten with Louis. He looks utterly adorable in his sweats and T-shirt and Harry wants to kiss him, he leans forward and lifts Louis chin up so he's looking into this eyes.

"I love you" He tells Louis and then leans in and claims Louis lips.

Louis kisses Harry back and reaches out to grab Harry's shirt and fists it in his hands. Harry, careful of Louis knee, moves to the couch so he's hovering over Louis. They kiss heatedly before they are interrupted by Edward clearing his throat. 

They both look towards him, Louis trying to catch his breath while Harry is smirking.

"Ummmmm , I don't like being left out" Edward says with his hands on his hips.

Harry chuckles and Louis blushes, Harry pulls Edward in and he rests next to Louis and doesn't waste time before he kisses Louis, he's missed this, they all have. It feels amazing to just be here again, exploring each other, it just feels so right. They pull back breathless and sated, Edward rests his forehead on Louis and breathes him in.

"Be good okay, call us anytime" Edward tells him.

Louis nods and Edward gives him one last kiss and gets up off he couch.

"See you tonight sweetheart" Harry tells Louis.

He bends down and kisses Louis and then Harry and Edward leave and Louis is left alone in a huge silent house, just him and his thoughts.

The last four days have been intense, Louis isn't allowed to start therapy on his knee for another three weeks and he has to get around on crutches but Harry and Edward only allow him to use them when he absolutely has too. He should still be In hospital, but it's the perks of knowing the bosses. His infection and pneumonia is getting much better but he's still weak and tired and his chest is super sore. It's apparently all normal though. 

Twenty minutes after the boys leave, Louis alarm goes off, he sighs, picks up his phone to turn it off and takes his medicine that the boys left out for him. He's board already and knows how much he's going to hate being stuck on the coach for the next few weeks. He mindlessly watches Netflix and texts Stan a few times, although he misses his best friend, Louis is so glad he doesn't have to go back to school again. The boys have agreed to let him be homeschooled for his last two years, he doesn't have to start until he's recovered completely though. 

By lunchtime Louis has tried to sleep but can't because of his nightmares, even though he's starting to accept that the accident wasn't completely his fault, he still sees it happen over and over again in his dreams. Louis stomach grumbles, he hasn't touched any food the boys laid out for him and even though gummy worms are his favourite he just doesn't want to eat them. He looks towards the cooler bag that Harry made for him and reaches out to open it and see what's inside. Harry has made him a sandwich and he can tell it has peanut butter and jelly on it. Louis heart starts beating a million miles a minute, the last thing his mum made him to eat was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and he wants to hold onto that forever, he appreciates Harry's gesture, knowing he somehow found out about how much he loves those sandwiches, but he can't eat it. He loses his appetite for the rest of the day and only uses the water to take his medicine. Louis hears from Harry and Edward twice and it's actually nice to hear their voices.

At a quarter to six Louis limps over to the kitchen, be dammed if he uses he crutches. He empties all four water bottles into the sink and puts the trash in the recycling bin, Harry and Edward will never know he didn't drink it. He then puts some of the other food into the trash and puts an empty pizza box over the top of everything so the boys won't see. 

At 6:15 Edward and Harry still aren't home and Louis begins to worry, the last time they contacted him was two hours ago.

It's 6:25 when the garage goes up and Louis is trying to calm his breathing down. Harry and Edward walk into the house and to the lounge room to see Louis upset and panicking, 

"Lou?" Harry asks worriedly

"You're late!" Louis says angrily.

"We texted you sweetheart, Harry had a patient and just went a little over time it's okay" Edward tells Louis gently as he comes to sit next to him on the couch.

"I didn't get your text" Louis yells, trying to calm down.

"It's okay just take some deep breaths, we are here and we're okay" Harry tells him.

"I hate this, I hate feeling like this, I don't want to feel this way but every time you're gone I can't handle it, I don't want you to die, you can't die, please don't leave me again" Louis croaks, he's so frustrated and angry at himself for acting this way.

"Louis, we are right here, nothing is going to happen to us we promise, we can help you through this okay, we can give you some techniques to help when you start feeling anxious and they will really help you" Edward says.

Louis finally calms down and is so embarrassed at himself.

"I'm sorry" Louis says quietly.

"Don't apologise, it's all normal and we promise these feelings won't last forever" Harry tells him gently.

Louis calms down and the boys hug him close.

"How was your day? You drank all the water! That's great Lou!" Edward tells him beaming. 

Louis doesn't make eye contact and smiles slightly. 

"Did you eat much?" Harry asks as he looks around to notice most of the food is gone.

"Yeah everything you told me too" Louis lies.

"Louis that's amazing we are so proud of you!" Harry says proudly.

Louis feels so guilty but he isn't ready to talk about his mum right now.

"What would you like to do for dinner? Anything you feel like to eat?" Edward asks.

"Um I'm not really hungry right now, I ate so much today" Louis says.

Edward and Harry chuckle.

"Okay baby, we'll have dinner a bit later tonight" Harry says.

"I'm just going to go get out of these scrubs and have a shower" Harry then announces, 

Edward smirks at Harry suggestively while Harry smiles cheekily back. Louis finds himself getting butterfly's in his stomach, they are both looking so hot right now. Louis cannot deny he's attracted to them both and he feels a little jealous he isn't included in their flirting. Harry then looks at Louis and winks as he turns around and saunters off to the shower. 

Louis watches Harry go and when he turns back towards Edward, Edward is smirking at him, Louis blushes.

"Come here" Edward says huskily, causing goosebumps to rise on Louis skin. 

Louis shuffles closer to Edward and when Louis is in arms reach Edward places his arm around Louis waist and brings him to his side. 

Louis looks Edward in the eyes and Edward carefully places his hand on Louis cheek he then leans down and kisses Louis roughly. Louis is caught of guard but instantly responds to the kiss, Edwards tongue massages Louis and it's hot and needy. Louis grabs Edwards T-shirt in response and pulls him closer. They have a much needed heated snogging session and when they eventually pull back both boys are hard in their pants. 

Edward wastes no time in lifting Louis up so he's wrapped around him like a child, Edward supporting Louis whole weight so no pressure is on his knee. Edward carries Louis easily up the stairs while they snog each other senseless. They make it to Edward and Harry's room and Edward pushes Louis against the wall and runs his hands all over Louis body. 

"Ughhhh, Edward, Edward ughhh" Louis pants desperately. 

"Fuck Louis" Edward replies. 

They make quick work of each other's clothes and Edward carries Louis into the bathroom. Harry is still in the shower, which can easily fit six people inside. The shower door is glass and both Edward and Louis can see Harry under the spray. Edward opens the shower door and steps in. Harry smirks when he sees them both.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes" Harry says sexily.

He saunters over and both Edward and Harry trap Louis up against the wall of the shower the spray hitting them in just the right spot. 

Harry and Edward support Louis knee and attack him with kisses, all tongue want and need. Hands are roaming everywhere and all three boys caught up in each other, so blissed out and sated. 

 

"Ahhhhh, please, please" Louis pants.

He is beyond turned on and needs more from the boys, he wants them so badly.

"Please what baby?" Harry asks.

"I need you please!" Louis mewls.

"We've got you" Edward says as he and Harry both enter a finger into Louis.

"Ahhhhhh fuck ahhhh" Louis cries in pleasure.

"Fuck you're amazing Louis, I can't get enough of you" Edward says.

"I could watch you fall apart in our arms forever, such a beautiful sight baby boy, so beautiful" Harry tells Louis.

"Ughhhh, Harry, Harry" Louis pants as Edward claims his lips again.

"Call me daddy baby" Harry says sexily and Louis nearly comes right then and there.

Edward moans loudly into Louis mouth.

"Yes, yes, call us Daddy baby, say it" Edward reiterates desperately.

Louis is overcome with pleasure and the boys words go straight to his cock.

"Daddy, I'm going to come, daddy please" Louis pants.

"Fuck me, wholly shit" Harry says 

"Come with us baby" Edward tells Louis 

Edward and Harry continue rubbing their cocks up and down Louis thighs and they all come hotly with guttural moans into the shower.

Harry turns the shower off instantly and Edward grabs Louis and brings him out to the bed, he gently lays him down, Edwards finger still inside Louis. They don't give Louis time to catch his breath before they are attacking his mouth again. They are all hands and limbs and moans as Harry and Edward both open Louis up.

"I want you please daddy I need you" Louis pants. 

"Shhhhhh, we know it's okay, shhhhhhh" Harry reassures Louis.

They both remove their fingers and Edward and Harry share a look of understanding before Harry is moving into position, he hovers over Louis and eases himself carefully into Louis. 

Louis gasps at the intrusion, Harry is so big. 

"It's okay, you're okay, shhhhh, just relax" Edward whispers into Louis ear. 

When Harry is all the way in he leans down so he's face to face with Louis, he looks into Louis eyes.

"I love you baby" Harry says 

"I love you too" Louis responds.

Harry leans back up and begins thrusting into Louis.

"No coming Louis, you need to wait for Edwards okay" Harry instructs and Louis nods on response, so submissive. 

Edward places gently kisses on Louis neck and let's Louis play with his cock but this is Harry and Louis time and he'll have his next.

Harry comes inside Louis with a very loud moan. He drops to the side and showers Louis with kisses. 

Edward then gets into position.

"Okay?" Edward asks, making sure Louis is okay to keep going.

Louis nods frantically and Edward easily slides into him, Louis is so close to releasing but he holds himself off. Edward starts his thrusts and both boys moan loudly. 

Harry catches his breath and starts kissing Louis and playing with his cock.

Edward is nearing his release and Louis is so caught up in now gorgeous and beautiful these two men are in front of him. 

" You can come sweetheart" Edward drones and Louis releases Instantly, followed hotly by Edward.

"Good boy Lou, so perfect for us, well done, you did do so well" Harry praises him.

Edward pulls out and they boys bring Louis close to them and cuddle him, Louis breaths even out and his eyes close, he doesn't notice Harry and Edward cleaning him up, and tucking him in bed as he drifts off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wow Harry that was......" Edward says when Louis is asleep, he holds Louis against his chest and just breaths him in.

"Insane" Harry finishes for Edward.

"I'm just so in love with him" Edward says. 

They both smile at each other and hold onto Louis for a little longer, until they decide they really really need food. They both leave Louis sleeping and head downstairs to start dinner. Harry gets all the ingredients out for a stir fry and Edward starts chopping the veggies. Both boys in their sweats and no shirt. 

The house phone then rings and Edward answers.

"Styles" He says.

"Ed, it's Andy can we come over?" Andy asks 

"Sure mate, don't have to call and ask" Edward responds.

"Well it's work related and just wanted to make sure it's okay with you if I speak to Lou" Andy says.

"Oh well, he's asleep now but should be awake soon, it's fine, come on over" Edward tells him.

"Thanks mate, see you both in 20" Andy says.

Edward says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone, Harry eyes him questioningly. 

"Andy, he wants to see Lou" Edward explains to Harry.

"I wonder what about" Harry questions. 

Edward hums in response and goes to grab some broccoli out of the fridge, he slides past Harry and kisses him on the head, Harry smiles in response. 

"Love you" Harry says.

"Love you too babe" Edward replies cheekily. 

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Edward have cooked enough dinner for Andy and his Squad and they all accept gratefully when they enter the house, making themselves comfy at the table and on the bench.

"This tastes amazing boys" Andy tells the twins.

"It's made with love for you Andz" Edward says cheekily.

"Ohhhhh what about us" Drew asks feigning hurt.

"You know we love you all Drewy" Harry replies. 

The boys all chuckle and go back to eating.

"So what did you need to talk to Lou about?" Harry asks when they're almost finished eating.

Andy sighs.

"His coach......we need him to testify so we can put him away" Andy says.

"Testify? I though he was let off" Harry questions.

"He was but, we've dug a little deeper and there have been a few kids, a lot older than Louis now, who were effected by his dealings and if we can get Louis to testify, we have enough evidence" Andy says.

Harry and Edward look at each other, they really don't know how Louis will handle this emotionally.

"Look, we understand he's fragile right now and we won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do okay" Andy reassures the boys. 

They both nod. 

"We trust you" Edward says and Andy smiles big in response.

When every one is finished, Harry starts gathering the plates up and goes to put the scraps in the bin, he sees a pizza box inside and grabs it out so he can put everything else In first. As he grabs it though he notices the bin is full of food, food they left for Louis today. 

Edward notices Harry staring strangely at the bin.

"What's up H?" Edward asks. 

Harry puts his arm in and grabs out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made for Louis, it's still wrapped and he holds it up for Edward to see.

"Is that?" Edward starts

"Yep. The sandwich I made him today" Harry sighs out.

Edward comes over and sees everything else I'm the bin too.

"Is Louis not eating?" Andy questions.

"No, he isn't and he's tried to hide it" Harry says.

"Why though" Andy questions. 

"We're not sure why he isn't eating, but something is going on and it's not healthy" Edward says. 

Before they can say anything else they hear Louis enter the kitchen, he's wearing his sweats and a black T-shirt, he looks adorable and has the cutest just fucked look about him, but only Harry and Edward can tell that. Edward rushes over towards him.

"Sweetheart you can't walk around on your knee, you should have called out" Edward tells him gently, swiping Louis fringe off his head.

"I did but you didn't hear me" Louis says quietly.

Louis looks around Edward to see Andy and his squad, they are all looking at Louis like he's the cutest thing in the world.

"Hey ya Lou" Drew says fondly.

"Hi Drew" Louis says shyly. 

"How are you kiddo?" Andy asks happily.

"I'm good thanks" Louis replies smiling slightly.

He really likes Andy and the squad but they are all so intimidating it makes him nervous. 

"Edward picks Louis up and brings him over to the counter, where he places him down. Harry has hidden the sandwich, not wanting to bring it up around the Squad. He comes over and swipes Louis hair off his head and kisses his hair.

"Are you hungry, would you like some dinner?" Harry asks. 

"Um maybe later" Louis responds. 

Harry sighs but let's it go for now.

"Baby, Andy was hoping he could have a chat with you" Edward tells Louis carefully. 

Louis eyes widen and he looks towards Andy, Louis thinks he's in trouble, He didn't know he was taking steroids if he did he wouldn't have done it, he doesn't want to be in trouble.

"I...I don't want to" Louis says.

Louis then goes to jump off the counter, he forgets his knee and just wants to get out of this situation. 

Edward and Harry catch him though,

"Woah, woah, woah," Edward says as he catches Louis around the chest.

"It's okay, you're not in any trouble" Harry tells him.

Edward places Louis back against his chest,Harry and Edward keep their arms around him, In case he tries to take flight again.

"Harry's right Lou, you're not in any trouble buddy" Andy tells him. 

Louis relaxes a little but Edward and Harry don't let him go. 

"I didn't know I was taking steroids, coach Lincoln told me they were natural injections, that they were on trial. I know I shouldn't have taken them but I just wanted to play, I just wants to have my old life back" Louis says. 

"Look, Lou, we understand why you trusted your teacher but he is a big reason why you will never play football again" Drew tells him.

"But I was the one who agreed, I'm the one who turned up everyday to get an injection, he never forced me" Louis says.

"That may be so, but he took advantage of your venerability, he mislead you and that is not okay" Andy says.

Louis sighs, he doesn't want to deal with this right now.

"What do you want from me?" Louis asks quietly.

"We want you to testify, we want you to tell your story in court, this isn't the first time he's been in trouble for this kind of thing Louis" Andy says.

Louis looks toward Andy then.

"You mean, he's tricked other kids too?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, and with your help we can bring him down" Drew says.

Louis is silent for a few minutes. 

"Okay" Louis says 

"Thank you Louis, you're doing the right thing" Andy says.

Louis looks to Harry and Edward. 

"It's okay, we're here, we promise you won't be alone in this okay" Harry tells Louis.

Louis nods and leans into Harry who wraps him up in his arms.

"What do I have to do?" Louis asks Andy and Drew.

"Well, tomorrow we'll bring you into the station to take your statement and then when we pull everything together we can arrest your coach and when the court day is set we will get you on the stand" Andy tells Louis gently.

"Will he be there?" Louis panics.

"We can arrange for him not to be" Drew says and Louis relaxes.

"Okay" Louis sighs out.

"We're really proud of you Lou" Harry tells him.

Louis understands it's the right thing to do, he knows if coach has tricked kids before him, he'll do it again and that's not fair. He feels uneasy though, like something bad will come of this. He shakes the thoughts away though, before they over take him and he backs out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, new chapter for you! I've nearly come to the end of everything I've already written, so three more chapters. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions on where they would like this to go let me know xx

Andy and the squad leave at 7:30, Harry and Edward have the day off tomorrow so they think about taking Louis to the grocery store and for some ice cream. At this point getting him to eat anything is a win.

"Lou, we have to go pick up some more groceries and thought you'd like to come too" Edward says to Louis, he's sitting up on the kitchen counter, 

Louis has been inside all day and would like to go out for a while and spend some time with Harry and Edward. 

"Okay, but I don't want to use my crutches, I'll come if you let me walk" Louis says sassily.

Harry chuckles fondly, 

"Lou, aren't you in pain?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, but it's fine I don't want to use the crutches, please daddy" Louis says cutely and he pouts his lips.

"Ughhhhh you're lucky I love you" Edward says.

Louis smiles big in response as Edward adjusts his pants. 

Harry helps Louis off the counter and carries Louis upstairs so he can change into his sweats, T-Shirt and black Vans.

On the car ride to the store it's dark and rainy and Louis gets nervous driving in the rain.

"Harry, I don't like driving in the rain" Louis says upset.

"We know Angel, just relax, we promise you it's okay, just take some deep breaths for me"Harry says.

Edward and Harry know this is their chance to help Louis stop a panic attack and hopefully it will help him if they aren't around like is afternoon. 

"Good job Louis, that's it" Edward tells him.

"Now Lou. I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing focus on your chest rising and falling, can you do that?" Harry asks.

Louis nods and does as he's told, he focuses on his breathing and he finds himself relaxing. 

"Well done sweetheart" Harry encourages.

"Now think of something happy, something you remember that makes you smile, hold on to that thought and breathe" Edward instructs. 

Louis does and he finds his body relaxing and himself calming down considerably, he opens his eyes and he feels so much better. 

"Okay?" Harry asks.

Louis nods in response, 

"Yeah, thank you" Louis says fiddling with his fingers.

"You did so well Lou, we want you to try to remember that technique every time you feel anxious about something okay" Edward says.

"Yeah, okay" Louis says

It's silent for a while before Edward pipes up.

"Lou.....Harry and I....we think you should talk about what happened, let us in sweetheart, we can help" Edward says.

Louis sighs

"I'm scared" Louis says.

"We know" Harry encourages.

Louis looks out the window for a while, taking everything in, before he decides to start opening up, he knows he needs to and he trusts Harry and Edward so much.

"We.....we were talking about you two and about how mum wanted me to give you both a chance and how much she loved you both" Louis starts.

"We loved your mum to Lou, she was an amazing person, she reminded us of our mum" Edward says.

Louis smiles slightly at that.

"We were about to pull over cause the rain was so heavy and the truck came out of nowhere and mum tried to swerve but he hit her side and we went spinning.......her screams were so loud and I can still hear them. It hurt to much, I remember the pain it was unbearable and I couldn't do anything about it....mum...she wouldn't leave me and they had to cut me out of the car, it was scary and it hurt so bad" Louis says.

"You're doing so well Lou" Edward says.

"All I can think of is the pain and how much it hurt and the look on my mums face when she left me, that's the last time I saw her and she was crying and I know she knew she wouldn't make it" Louis says and a few tears escape and he wipes them away. 

They pull up at the grocery store and Edward parks in a car spot away from everyone and both boys climb in the back next to Louis. 

"She loved you so much Lou" Harry tells him.

"I know but it hurts so much, she was everything to me and I miss her. I understand the accident wants my fault but how am I supposed to live like this, how am I supposed to miss someone so bad and still be okay. I want to talk to her and tell her things and talk about you and Edward and she's not here" Louis says brokenly.

"Lou, baby, you can still talk to her, she might not talk back but she's here, she's with you always, she told us she would be in your heart and always with you, just let her in and talk to her" Harry says.

"You have us too Lou, your mum trusted us to be there for you, to love you unconditionally and we take that very seriously. Whatever time of the day or night, whenever your feeling sad or upset or angry, whenever you're feeling happy we want you to tell us, we need you to open up to us, just like now. We are so so proud of you" Edward tells Louis. 

"I love you both so much and the thought of losing you both just hurts so badly and I'm so scared" Louis tells them.

"That's completely understandable after everything you've been through of course you are going to feel like that and we will be here every single time day and night to reassure you" Harry tells Louis.

Louis then launches himself at Harry and Harry grips him tightly, Edward comes up behind Louis and hugs him close.

"I love you" Louis tells the boys.

"We love you to sweetheart so much" Edward tells him. 

They cuddle and kiss each other in comfort until Louis pulls back

"Lou, Harry and I have been thinking........we would love you to meet our mum" Edward says.

Both boys haven't wanted Louis to have to deal with meeting their mum yet but they really think it might be just what he needs.

"Really? Is she nice?" Louis asks worriedly. 

Harry and Edward chuckle.

"She really is and your mum and her got along really well" Harry says, 

"My mum knew her?" Louis asks.

"She did, they met a few times at the hospital" Edward says.

"Okay" Louis as quietly 

"You will love her baby and she will love you" Harry reassures Louis

Louis smiles slightly.

"Now, how's about we go get these groceries hmmm" Edward says smiling.

Louis nods and they all exit the car. Harry grabs Louis hand instantly and Edward places his hand on Louis lower back they both walk at Louis pace and when they reach the store Louis is in quite a lot of pain, he sucks it up though and Harry grabs a trolley and they start shopping. 

Louis doesn't take much notice with what's being put in the trolley, just follows the boys.

"Sweetheart, is there anything you want?" Edward asks as they near the cereal isle. 

Harry grabs a box of chocolate crunch cereal off the shelf and goes to put it in the trolley.

Louis misses Edwards question, he's to caught up in the box Harry put in the trolley.

"Lou sweetheart are you okay?" Harry asks concerned.

"Um.....could you....Can you put that back?" Louis asks sadly.

Harry looks at Edward and they share a look, Harry then reaches into the trolley and takes out the cereal and places it back on the shelf.

"Sure baby, we will pick a different cereal yeah?" Harry tells Louis 

Louis nods his head and Harry picks a different cereal, the boys don't make a fuss and don't push Louis to talk, he's already unloaded more than they could have hoped for tonight. 

"Would you like to pick something Lou? What about ice cream? What's your favourite flavour?" Edward asks.

"Um....I...I like chocolate and peanut butter but I don't need it" Louis says.

The boys smile in response.

"Chocolate and peanut butter? Would you believe that's Edwards favourite too?" Harry says impressed.

"Really?" Louis smiles.

"Really! I love it, Harry likes peppermint choc chip but I'm not to impressed with that one" Edward says smiling. 

"I like that one too, but chocolate and peanut butter is my favourite" Louis says. 

"Well why don't you go and grab us the biggest tub you can find" Edward says excitedly.

"Are you sure" Louis asks uneasily, Louis doesn't like them spending their money on him.

"Absolutely!" Harry tells him. 

Louis nods and walks off four isles over to the freezer section, he finds the biggest tub of chocolate peanut butter ice cream he can find and grabs it out, he goes to turn around when he stops in his tracks. To his left is coach Lincoln and Jake, they are talking heatedly to one another and they haven't noticed Louis. Suddenly coach leans in and kisses Jake, they have a somewhat heated snog session before they pull away from each other. Jakes eyes then lock on Louis and Louis gasps, coach turns around and sees Louis and his eyes turn angry.

Both coach and Jake make their way over to Louis who's frozen in place. What the hell did he just witness. 

Coach grabs Louis by the collar harshly, the store is pretty deserted and no one is really around. Louis wishes Harry and Edward were though. 

"Well,well well if it isn't the fag who is trying to ruin my career" Coach spits at Louis. 

Louis struggles in coaches grip and the ice cream falls to the floor Jake then grabs Louis arm harshly and Louis knows it will bruise. 

"You fucking tell anyone what you just saw and we will end you" Jake says angrily.

"I...I.." Louis tries but coach pushes him against the fridge hard.

"Do you understand Louis, we will end you" Coach says harshly, 

"And if you testify against Coach Louis, you will wish you had died in that car accident" Jake says venomously.

"That's right you little snitch, your life won't be worth living if you rat on me" Coach confirms.

Both of them are really scary and their grips are really hurting Louis, he tries to push them off him.

"Let me go" Louis tries and he struggles in their grip.

"Shut the fuck up" Coach says and Jake shoves Louis against the fridge effectively cracking his head.

"Owww" Louis hisses,

"What the hell is going on, let him the fuck go now" Edwards voice echoes down the isle. 

Coach and Jake let Louis go and back away, Harry and Edward are at Louis side instantly.

Harry grabs Louis around the chest and pulls him in so his back his against Harry chest, safe.

Edward then stands in front of both Harry and Louis protectively, he looks absolutely lethal. 

Coach holds his ground though and stands protectively in front of Jake, coach isn't as big as Edward but he comes close. 

"We were just having a nice chat" Coach smirks out.

"You are not to come anywhere near him ever again" Harry says angrily. 

Both boys look murderous and Louis is glad their anger is not directed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Louis and Jake are good friends" Coach says.

"You know what, if either of you so much as breathes next to Louis, there will be hell to pay" Edward seethes.

Coach is about to say something when Jake stops him.

"Let's go Chris, they aren't worth it" Jake says.

Coach smirks, then he and Jake turn to leave, before Coach turns back around.

"Remember what we said Louis" coach spits looking Louis in the eyes.

"Don't talk to him, don't even look at him" Edward says harshly. 

They watch as Coach and Jake walk out of he store before Edward and Harry turn their attention to Louis. 

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Harry asks worriedly. 

"A little, I'm okay though" Louis says quietly.

"I take it that was your Coach and Jake then?" Edward asks.

Louis nods and winces his head really hurts.

"Did you hit your head?" Harry asks? 

"Yeah on the glass" Louis says.

Edward then notices Louis arm and pulls his T-shirt up, 

"Shit Lou, that's got to hurt" Edward says as Louis hisses, his arm has a blue hand print around it.

"It's fine, I'm.....I'm so sorry about the ice cream" Louis says as he looks to the ground and sees it melting all over the floor.

"It's okay sweetheart, that's not your fault" Harry says.

Edward calls someone to come and clean up the isle and the boys walk back to their trolley.

They finish up and pay for the groceries and head back to the car, Louis is quiet and doesn't really know how to deal with what just happened. 

"Lou, talk to us baby" Harry says as they get into the car, Edward decides to sit in the back with Louis while Harry drives. 

"I'm scared" Louis whispers.

"What did they say to you, tell us exactly what happened" Edward says as he pulls Louis to his side comforting him. He and Harry both know Louis is hurt and might not talk, they need to do everything they can to find out what happened.

"I saw them together, they looked like they were having a fight and then they starting kissing.... like proper kissing" Louis says disgusted, both boys try to hide their fond at Louis disgust.

"Ewww, that is gross" Edward says as he strokes Louis hair, Louis giggles at Edward.

Edward smiles and pulls Louis in closer, he just loves this kid. 

"Then Jake saw me" Louis says turning serious.

"They both came over and grabbed me, Jake threatened me, told me if I told anyone what I saw they would end me" Louis says and Edward grip on him gets tighter.

"We would never let them touch you Lou alright, don't be scared" Harry says gently.

"But.....they said......if I testify against coach....." Louis starts.

"Look at me Lou" Edward says from beside him.

Louis sighs and looks towards Edward, into his gorgeous eyes. Edward cups his face.

"Nothing is going to happen to you if you testify, Andy won't let anything happen, WE won't let anything happen" Edward reassures him.

"I'm scared Edward" Louis says back sincerely.

"We know" Edward says.

He brings Louis as close to him as he can and hugs him tightly.

"We are so proud of you Louis, for opening up to us" Edward tells him.

Louis hugs Edward tighter in response.

"I love you" Louis confesses.

"We love you too little one" Edward says back fondly.


	25. Chapter 25

Edward holds Louis close for the rest of the drive and when they pull up at home, Edward carries Louis inside and sits him on the bench with his leg outstretched while he goes to help Harry bring all the groceries in and pack them away. 

"Are you hungry yet baby?" Harry asks.

He strides over and fits against Louis side. 

"No" Louis says.

"Lou, listen, we really need to have a talk about your eating" Harry tells him.

"Why, I ate lots Harry, I'm not hungry" Louis says.

Harry looks at Edward and they silently agree not to push Louis just yet, they know when they need to forcefully step in with this but they want to give Louis a bit more time to open up and he has done so already today.

"What about some ice cream?" Edward asks happily.

Louis's face lights up as he watches Edward get the peanut butter and chocolate ice cream from the freezer, Louis didn't see him get a new one from the store. 

Harry picks Louis up and carries him into the lounge, Harry fits behind Louis and lays him back on his chest. Edward cosies in next to them both and pulls a blanket over them so Louis isn't cold. 

Harry turns the TV on and Edward hands Louis a spoon, he's hesitant for a second before he grabs a spoonful and eats it. 

Edward and Harry smile to each other and Edward digs in too, occasionally feeding Harry a mouthful. They watch TV for a while and after five mouthfuls Louis hands the spoon back to Edward and rests on Harry's chest. Edward goes to put the ice cream back and Harry starts caressing Louis head and hair. He's getting sleeping and when Edward comes back he settles down, and the boys watch as Louis falls asleep.

Louis wakes two hours later, he's in his own bed, dressed in his sweats and T-Shirt. He's sweating and his knee hurts, he feels so tired and exhausted but his nightmares won't allow him to sleep. 

He usually tries his best to suck up the nightmares, he doesn't want to bother the boys but he's craving Harry and Edward right now, he needs them and he just wants to sleep. Louis knee is so sore but he slowly makes his way out of bed and heads down the hall. The light is still on in Harry and Edwards room. 

He makes his way in and sees both boys in bed with sweats and no shirts on, Edward is looking over some medical files and Harry is reading a book. Louis doesn't want to be a bother but he's scared right now and just wants some comfort. 

Both boys sense Louis approaching the doorway and look up in unison. Louis blushes and looks down at the ground.

"I'm.....I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Louis says quietly.

"You're not sweetheart are you okay?" Harry asks as he closes his book and sit up further in bed. 

Louis is quiet as tears prick his eyes.

"Nightmares?" Edward asks worriedly as he puts his work away on the bedside table. 

Louis nods.

"Come here" Both boys say and Louis limps his way to Harry's side of the bed as it's closest.

Harry gets out of bed and picks Louis up and places him in the middle of the bed.

Edward settles down next to Louis and pulls him in close, so Louis is resting across his chest, Louis brings his sore knee over Edwards body and grips the top of Edwards sweatpants tightly.

Harry turns the light out and settles down behind Louis, both boys comfort Louis back to sleep with kind words and gentle touches. 

Louis stirs at 4am he's so warm and comfy but his knee is really sore, he whimpers and tries to move but he's curled up tightly in Harry and Edwards arms, he realises he's slept longer than two hours and didn't have a nightmare. 

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Harry mumbles, he's half asleep but senses Louis is awake,

Louis tries to hold back tears at the pain in his knee, he used it to much yesterday and now he's paying for it. His breathing picks up as he tries to deal with all the pain. 

"Lou?" Edward tries.

"My.....my knee" He whimpers out.

Edward is then up in a second, rolling Louis over, so he's on his back.

"Ahhh, anhhh" Louis breaths heavily.

"Sorry baby, I'm just going to have a look okay" Edward says gently.

Harry gets up out of bed and leaves the room, Edward pulls Louis sweat leg up to reveal a very swollen knee. 

"Owww, baby it looks painful" Edward says as he inspects Louis knee.

A few tears slip down Louis face as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Just relax it's okay" Edward reassures Louis.

"Is....am I going to loose my knee " Louis asks upset.

"No, no, no, no, Lou, not at all, it's just swollen and sore from overuse, don't panic, I promise you you're okay" Edward says fondly. 

Harry then comes back into the room with an ice pack and pain relief, Louis takes it gratefully and Harry and Edward set up Louis knee with a pillow underneath it and the ice pack on top. 

"There you are baby, you will start to feel better soon" Harry tell him

"I'm sorry for ruining your sleep, I'm sorry for waking you up" Louis says upset.

"Don't be silly darling, we're glad you trusted us enough to come to us" Edward says. 

"But I don't want to annoy you" Louis says quietly.

"Lou, it's safe to say we're in a relationship now and the last thing you do is annoy us. We want to take care of you and protect you and make sure you're okay" Harry says.

"We love you and want this so much, we want you by our side baby" Edward tells him.

Louis blushes hard. 

"Now, let's try to get some more sleep hey, you need to rest" Harry says.

They all settle down again and just before they are all sleep Louis speaks up.

"I don't have nightmares with you" Louis says.

The boys bring him closer in response and kiss his head as they all fall asleep.

The next morning Louis stirs st 9am from a bad dream, he notices Harry and Edward aren't beside him in bed. His knee feels a lot better and he isn't in so much pain anymore. Before Louis has a chance to get out of bed, Harry and Edward walk into the room with breakfast on a tray. They are both smiling from ear to ear. Louis sits up and they both come over and hop onto the bed in front of Louis. 

"Good morning sweetheart how are you feeling?" Edward asks.

"I'm good" Louis says and smiles slightly.

"We thought you might like some breakfast in bed this morning" Harry says sweetly as he places the tray down on the bed.

Louis isn't hungry but he doesn't see anything on the tray that he can't eat, besides the tea, so he supposes he can eat a little.

"Um, thanks" He says.

The tray has cinnamon toast, a bowl of fruit, an orange juice and the tea. Louis hesitantly picks up a piece of the toast and starts eating. 

Edward and Harry smile at each other, both relieved Louis is eating. They both don't make a big deal about it and kiss Louis on the forehead as they get up to get dressed for the day. 

Louis eats one piece of toast and then puts the tray beside him, Edward is in front of him sitting on the bed putting his boots on, he's wearing jeans and a black T-shirt and his toned tattooed arms are exposed in the best way.

"You've had enough?" Edward questions.

Louis nods.

"You don't want your tea? I thought you loved tea?" Edward says.

Louis is shocked, he's never mentioned that he loves tea, nor has he drunk any since the accident.

"How.....who....who told you that?" Louis asks.

"Um.....your mum mentioned it.....before we even met you, how you like it black with no milk" Edward says fondly.

Louis steadies his breathing, he can't break.

"Oh, I.....no I don't like tea" Louis says shaking his head and he goes to get up quickly.

"Okay, I didn't mean to upset you sweetheart, just take it easy" Edward says as he helps steady Louis.

"I'm, fine, you didn't" Louis says a bit upset.

"Lou, we need to get ready to head to the station today remember" Harry says as he comes out of the closet, dressed in black jeans and a light blue shirt. 

"I don't want to go" Louis says upset.

Edward is eyeing Louis thoughtfully and Louis needs to leave.

He pushes past Edward and exits the room.

Harry watches him go and then turns to Edward.

"What was that about then?" Harry asks, 

"You know what? I think I just figured it out Haz, Louis eating problems" Edward tells Harry.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asks, coming closer.

"Remember Jay told us he loved tea, every morning?" Edward asks.

"Yeah of course I do, black with no milk" Harry confirms.

"Yeah, well, Louis just said he doesn't like tea" Edward says.

Harry looks confused, Jay said Louis couldn't go a day without his tea.

"He also didn't eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich you made him and remember how upset he got last night when you put the cereal in the trolley?" Edward says.

Harry nods.

"I think he isn't eating, because it reminds him of his mum, his mum used to make his tea, his sandwiches and probably brought him his favourite cereal. Everything Louis eats, is packaged, he's never eaten a home cooked meal with us, he can't do it" Edward says.

"Oh my god, you're right" Harry says worriedly. 

The boys haven't come across this before, they have dealt with eating disorders and know how to help Louis in that regard but this is a bit different, it's emotional trauma and both boys are worried.

"So how do you think we should approach this?" Edward asks.

"Babe, I really have no idea. Confrontation has always worked well with past patients but I'm not sure this time" Harry says.

"Well now that we know at least we can get a grip on what he will and won't actually eat and we can start from there" Edward says. 

"Yeah at least we know some things to avoid, I probably set him off worse with that sandwich, I feel so bad now" Harry says.

"We didn't know Haz, it's okay" Edward tells his brother.

"Let's get him down to the station and sort that out, mum is heading over for lunch so we will talk about it tonight" Harry tells Edward.

Edward nods and they both exit their room to find Louis.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry and Edward walk into Louis room and find him showered and dressed in black skinny jeans and a shirt, he's sitting on his bed trying to do his shoelaces up but it's proving difficult.

Edward walks over and crouches down and takes over for Louis, Louis lets him and just plays with his fingers with his head down, he doesn't want to make eye contact with the boys. Edward finishes up and looks towards Louis.

"Come on, let's get this over with okay, we'll be there the whole time" Edward says.

Louis doesn't reply, he's shit scared about what Coach and Jake said yesterday.

Edward picks Louis up bridal style and they walk out to the car.

When they get to the station Edward and Harry let Louis walk in, Louis is so nervous and intimidated by all the police officers around. They are told to sit down by some windows to wait for Andy, Louis plays with his fingers mindlessly and Edward and Harry talk about a few things that Louis doesn't listen too. 

Andy comes out with Drew about five minutes later.

"Hey there buddy, how are you feeling?" Andy asks as he crouches down to Louis level, Louis looks at Andy and smiles slightly.

"I'm okay" Louis tells him cutely.

Andy smiles, ruffles Louis hair and gets up to greet Harry and Edward with hugs. Andy and Drew then lead the three of them to an interview room. When Louis gets to the door he stops, he doesn't want to enter. If he goes through with this he doesn't know what's going to happen. All four boys are looking at Louis from inside the room, as he stands in the doorway. 

"I know it looks scary kiddo, but all we're going to do is ask you a few questions" Drew tells him gently.

"Harry and Edward won't leave the room, we promise" Andy tells him.

Louis looks at the four men in front of him, they are all so lovely and kind to him but he doesn't want to deal with Coach and Jakes consequences for snitching, they hurt him so much already, they won't hesitate to do it again. 

All four boys can read Louis and know what his next move is, Andy and Drew have seen it before and Harry and Edward just know Louis back to front. So when Louis makes a run for it out the door, all four boys are there grabbing him and bringing him into the room.

"Woah Lou, just relax it's okay" Andy says.

"Come on kiddo, we promise you it's fine" Drew says.

Harry has Louis around the waist, Drew has one arm and Andy the other. Edward comes in front of Louis and kneels down.

"Lou, trust us please! Nothing is going to happen" Edward tells him. 

"I'm scared" Louis says quietly.

"It's okay to be scared Lou, but there really is nothing to worry about" Drew tells him. 

"Yes there is, they will kill me, they told me they would, if I snitch I'm dead" Louis yells worriedly,

"Wait what?" Andy asks,

"They've approached you?" Drew asks then. 

Louis nods and takes a deep breath, Harry leads him over to the chair and they all get settled. Drew turns the recorder on and Andy starts asking questions and Louis tells them everything, right down to being threatened by Jake and Coach last night.

"Okay Louis we're all done, interview terminated at 11:26am" Andy says as he turns the recorder off half an hour later. 

Louis takes a deep breath and leans forward so his forearms are resting on his knees, he hangs his head down and plays with his fingers. 

"Well done Lou, you did great" Edward tells him as he rubs his back.

"We're so proud of you" Harry tells him. 

Louis feels his insides twist with worry, he knows he did the right thing but he's essentially snitched and now he has to face the consequences. 

"I think I'm going to vomit" Louis says. 

"Just put your head between your legs and take deep breaths" Harry tells Louis. 

He does as he's told and eventually the nausea passes. 

"Okay?" Harry asks as he leans back up again.

Louis shrugs in response.

"Andy.... I'm scared at what they are going to do to me now" Louis says seriously.

Andy comes and kneels in front of Louis.

"Listen to me kiddo, I will not let anything happen to you okay, I promise you!" Andy says with conviction.

"And Harry and Edward" Louis worries.

"And Harry and Edward bud, no one will touch any of you okay, you have my word" Andy says. 

Louis looks him in the eyes and nods his head.

"I'll put a restraining order in place now and if either of them comes near you, call us and we will have them locked up straight away, got it" Andy says. 

"Okay....thanks" Louis says and Andy ruffles Louis hair as he stands up. 

"Hey Lou, want to come down to the vending machine with me? I've got to get a drink" Drew asks.

Louis doesn't like vending machines but as he looks towards Harry and Edward, he understands that Andy wants to chat alone with them. Louis turns towards Drew and nods his head and Drew leads him out with a protective hand on his lower back. 

Inside the office Andy closes the door and turns to Edward and Harry and sighs.

"What is it?" Edward asks. 

"I didn't want to scare him but I want to put a car out the front of your house just in case" Andy tells the boys.

"You....you think they will try something?" Harry asks concerned.

"I do, I'm so sorry guys but yes I do" Andy says.

"Shit, well what do we do?" Edward asks.

"Honestly there is not much we can do until they approach Louis again, with Christopher's history and because he's been let off before with a few warnings, if he's convicted this time, he will be sent to jail for at least seven years and Jake is looking at doing time in juvy if he's found to be involved. Throw a teacher, student relationship in there and Christopher could be away for 12 years. I'm sure he'll do whatever he thinks he can to get Louis to keep his mouth shut" Andy says. 

"Fuck and we've just provided all the ammo he needed" Harry states. 

"Look, I'm not going to say something will happen, but the squad and I will be following and keeping tabs on you guys as well as Christopher and Jake. We will be around so try not to worry, you know how to contact me direct so do at anytime if you need too, give Louis my number and make sure he knows to call me too" Andy tell them both. 

"Okay, thanks Andy, we appreciate it" Edward says.

"Of course, call me whenever boys" Andy tells them.

Louis and Drew then come back into the room, Drew with a coke and Louis with nothing.

"He didn't want anything from the machine, even though I was paying!" Drew says jokingly.

Andy and the boys laugh.

"Come on Lou, let's get you home hey " Harry says.

Andy and Drew say their goodbyes to Louis and then they leave the station. 

When they pull up at home the boys go to get a start on lunch and Louis sits at the table, thinking things over. 

"Okay there sweetheart?" Harry asks as he hands Louis a bottle of water.

"No.....I.....I know Andy wanted to talk to you alone for a reason and I don't like it" Louis says back.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, let us deal with it okay" Edward tells Louis as he finishes putting together a salad. 

"Don't you understand that if something happens to you that I wouldn't know what to do?" Louis says shakily.

"Nothing will happen to us baby we promise" Harry says as they both come over an kneel next to Louis.

"You can't promise me that, you can't" Louis says worriedly.

"Do you think that we would cope if something where to happen to you either?" Edward asks.

"I don't know....at least....at least you'd have each other, I'd have no one and I'd die because I love you both and I don't want to live without you" Louis says stubbornly. 

"It's okay we know baby, just know that we will do everything we can to keep each other safe" Harry says. 

Louis doesn't get a chance to respond before the doorbell rings. Edward and Harry stand up and Louis latches onto Edward and hides behind him while Harry goes to answer the door.

"It's okay Lou" Edward reassures Louis.

Louis grips Edwards shirt from behind and looks slightly around his body to see Harry escorting a beautiful woman into the house, his arm around her and both are smiling from ear to ear. This is definitely Edward and Harry's mum, Anne 

When they get to the kitchen Anne notices Edward and comes over and gives him a huge kiss and cuddle.

"How's my boy?" Anne asks and Edward chuckles.

"I'm good mum, how are you?" Edward asks as he's released.

"Good, good, now where is Louis, I can't wait to meet him" Anne says happily looking at the twins.

Harry is smiling as he gestures with his head to Louis, peaking half his head around Edwards body. Edward and Harry can't hold their fond back at an adorable Louis. Anne meets Louis eyes and she smiles so warmly, she bends down so she's more at Louis level.

"Hey there Louis, my name is Anne, it's so nice to meet you" She says kindly.

"Hi" Louis says shyly.

One of the first things Louis notices is that Anne looks nothing like his mum and he's relieved. The second thing is that she seems so lovely and welcoming and Louis relaxes around her. He steps out from behind Edward properly.

"Oh Louis, you are just gorgeous, you look just like her you know" Anne says as she swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

"You knew my mum?" Louis whispers.

"I did darling, she was a wonderful gorgeous person and I will never forget how lovely and caring she was, and how much she loved you to pieces. She always talked about you" Anne says smiling.

Louis's heart aches but he for some reason doesn't mind talking to Anne about him mum, it hurts but it's actually nice to hear Anne talk about what she remembers, Louis has no family so it's nice to hear someone else talk about her.

Louis smiles slightly and looks down at the ground.

"I miss her" Louis says.

"I bet you do darling, but you know what, she's here and she always will be" Anne tells him. 

Louis looks towards Anne, tears in his eyes, he feels at home and he's only know Anne for 5 minutes. It's the same as Harry and Edward though, it just feels right and before Louis has a chance to think he's leaning forward and burying his head in Anne's neck and gripping her for dear life. Anne grips Louis tightly and kisses the top of his head as she comforts him. This small boy is so special and she's so glad Harry and Edward were given the chance to take him in, so glad they chose to love him. 

When Louis pulls back his cheeks are tear stained and Anne wipes his tears away.

"I want you to remember that your mum loves you and we love you, there is so much love around you Louis and you deserve it all, I'm here for you too okay, anytime you need me" Anne smiles.

Louis looks her in the eyes.

"Thank you" Louis says. 

"Of course" Anne responds

They just look at each other for a while taking each other in before Anne breaks the silence.

"Now, let's get lunch started, I need to have a word to my sons, they aren't feeding you enough" Anne laughs as she stand up properly. 

Harry and Edward smile and Edward takes Louis to his side as he swipes his fingers through his hair. Harry and Edward share a look then.

"Mum, there is something I wanted to show you before we eat" Harry says.

Anne knows Harry doesn't have anything to show her and he just needs to talk so she plays along and exits the kitchen with Harry. 

When they reach the lounge room Harry turns and starts explaining about Louis eating and what happened at the police station today. 

"Harry, is he okay? How is he handling it all?" Anne asks concerned.

"He doesn't know we know about the eating and he doesn't know the extent of the seriousness about the trial" Harry confesses.

"Okay, well I guess that's a good thing about the trial but his eating, Haz, isn't it time you stepped in, he's tiny, isn't it dangerous" Anne asks.

"That's the thing, we aren't dealing with a typical eating disorder, Edward and I are worried yes, but now we at least know what's going on and we can work his foods around what he's still comfortable with. Louis has always been tiny, Jo used to say the same thing, he's okay at the moment, the infection knocked him for six but he's improving and he's doing okay" Harry reassures his mum. 

"I know you know what you're doing love, I'm just worried" Anne says.

"We are too but we've got this" Harry says. 

Anne smiles brightly and pats Harry on the cheek, they make it back to the kitchen and Louis and Edward have put the food on the table, ready to eat. 

Edward gets everyone sorted with drinks and hands Louis a can of lemonade from the fridge, he takes it hesitantly and Harry, Edward and Anne watch on slyly as Louis goes to the cupboard and gets a glass and pours the can into the glass. The boys make a mental not that it's not just Pepsi, Louis won't drink from a can but all soft drink. 

They all sit down at the table and talk over a lovely lunch of fresh bread rolls, salad and chicken. Louis eats half a roll with some salad and chicken that Harry makes him, the boys know it's not enough but it's a step in the right direction. 

"Lou, sweetheart do you think you could have a few more bites of your roll" Edward tries, they need to know how far they can push Louis.

Louis looks at Edward slightly scared.

"Um, I'm not hungry anymore" He tells Edward.

"I understand but just a few more bites would really help, you're still sick remember and your body needs all the nutrients it can get to get your body well again" Edward tells Louis.

"Can't you like.....just inject nutrients or something I'm not hungry" Louis says tiredly.

The boys and Anne chuckle, Louis looks tired, Harry and Edward realise that Louis has been up all morning and is very much still recovering. He should still be in hospital and for him to be as active as he has been is not really going to help him recover. 

"Lou, sweetheart come here" Edward says.

Louis pushes his plate away and stands up and goes over to Edward, Edward pulls Louis onto his lap so he's straddling him and Louis gets comfortable, he rests his head in Edwards neck and Edward plays with Louis hair and rubs his back soothingly. Within three minutes Louis is out like a light.

"Well I'm smitten, I think he's gorgeous" Anne tells the boys as she looks on fondly at Louis curled up on Edward.

"We do too, we're very lucky" Harry's says.

"Just look after him you two, he's precious just remember that" Anne tells them.

"We know, we will mum, don't worry" Edward tells her smiling.

Harry and Anne get up to clean the table and put everything away, Edward carries Louis to the couch and lays him down, covering him with blankets. Louis doesn't stir all afternoon, Anne leaves around 4 and promises to visit again soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys, appreciate and love reading all your thoughts and comments xoxoxo

After Edward and Harry wave Anne goodbye, they walk back into the house and Edward turns the heating up, it's getting colder now and Louis needs to be kept as warm as possible. When they enter the living room to get to Louis, he's still passed out, Harry notices the back door is open though and there is a note on top of Louis. 

Harry rushes to Louis side and picks the note up, Edward comes over and stands behind Harry, Reid g over his shoulder.

"Decline the statement, you've been warned" the note reads. 

Harry and Edward look towards each other in a panic, Harry is on the phone to Andy instantly.

Edward checks Louis over, to make sure he's okay, he seems fine, he doesn't even stir.

Andy turns up with the squad, pictures are taken and the place scoured for evidence. Louis begins to wake up then but he still feels so tired. 

Louis opens his eyes to a room full of police officers and he sits up instantly. What is going on?

He can't see Harry and Edward anywhere, he sees Drew talking to an officer who's taking photos of the back door handle. 

"Drew!" Louis says loudly.

Drew whips his head up and comes over to Louis instantly,

"Hey kiddo, everything's fine, don't worry" He says as he kneels down in front of the couch. 

Louis sits up slightly on his side.

"What's happened, where are Harry and Edward?" Louis asks anxiously.

"They are here it's okay, Andy is just taking their statement" Drew says kindly.

"Why?" Louis asks.

"Well........um.....while you were asleep, we think your Coach or Jake came I through the back door and left a note next to you" Drew says carefully.

"Wha? They.....they were in here " Louis asks upset.

"Yes but it's okay, we're putting an officer at the house from now on" Drew tells Louis.

"What....did the note say?" Louis asks cautiously.

Drew sighs, he looks at Louis so innocent and gorgeous, he doesn't want to scare him but he's going to find out.

"It just asked you to revoke your statement" Drew sighs. 

Louis looks at him upset.

"So....do I?" He asks innocently.

"What...what do you want to do?" Drew asks gently.

"I don't want to but I'm scared, what if they come back" Louis asks.

"We will have police here from now on, they won't come near here again, Andy is working really hard to get the trial date in the next two weeks okay, so just sit tight for us and trust us to look after you okay" Drew tells him sincerely.

"I do, I trust you" Louis says looking down at his hands.

"Kiddo, that means a lot and I want you to know that Andy and I think the world of you, you're a great kid, cute as hell and we will always be here if you need us" Drew tells him.

Louis smiles back at Drew, he's so thankful he has people that care about him so much in his life.

"Thanks" Louis says 

Drew smiles back at Louis 

"Of course" Drew says ruffling Louis hair.

Louis, leans forward and hugs Drew tightly. Drew is taken back for a second before he responds and hugs Louis back. Edward and Harry then enter the room with Andy, the three of them stop in heir tracks when they see Drew hugging Louis, Drew is a tough nut and doesn't hug anyone, unless you're Louis it seems.

They watch as Louis and Drew pull back and Drew ruffles Louis hair and stands up. The boys won't let him know they saw, they will leave that moment for Louis and Drew. 

When Louis sees Edward and Harry he rushes forward to them as best he can on his knee, they hug him close. 

Eventually Andy and the squad leave and a new officer is stationed at their front door. 

That night after Louis has had his shower and gotten dressed in his pjs, he makes his way down to Harry and Edwards room, he doesn't want to sleep alone.

He peaks his head into the room and he sees Harry and Edward on the bed making out, they are in sweats and no shirt and Louis thinks it's so hot. He doesn't want to interrupt, but as he makes his way to leave the door squeaks open and Harry and Edward look towards Louis breathing hard.

"Sorry, I...I'll just" Louis says as he turns around to exit the room.

He shouldn't have gone in, Edward and Harry obviously wanted some time alone together, without him.

"Stop, Louis wait" Harry says loudly.

Louis stops and turns around to face both the boys, they are looking at him hotly.

"Come here" Edward says sternly.

"Um....I'm sorry I won't come in again, I'll leave you alone together I'm sorry" Louis rushes out.

"No Louis, come here.....now" Harry enforced when Louis doesn't move.

Louis hesitantly walks over to the bed, Harry's side is closest and when he reaches it Harry and Edward grab Louis and place him in between them sitting up against the head board.

"When we ask you to do something, we expect you to do it straight away, understand" Edward tells Louis.

Louis looks towards Edward, he's completely dominating right now Louis swallows hard and nods his head.

"Do you....do you want to be alone?" Louis asks quietly.

"No sweetheart, of course we want you here too" Harry says.

He's then quick to cup Louis cheek and lean in for a heated kiss, Louis grips Harry's hair and Harry moans in Louis mouth. Louis traces his fingers up and down Harry's torso and feels every single muscle contract, Harry is so fit and feels amazing. Harry makes quick work of Louis shirt and sweats and when he's just left in his boxers Harry leans back and moans. 

Edward has gone somewhere and Louis wants him too, He focuses on Harry though and his smell and his dominance, Harry and Edward manhandle Louis the right way and Louis loves it when they are in the bedroom, loves being taken care of and dominated respectfully. 

Louis hears Edward enter the room again and the bed dip beside him, Harry is still claiming Louis mouth and they are both a sweaty panting mess, clawing at each other for more.

"Harry.......Harry please" Louis pants out as he arches his back off the bed. 

"I know shhhhhh I know" Harry tells Louis understandingly.

Harry takes his pants off and Edward takes his off as well. Louis looks at Edward and it's then Edwards turn to claim Louis mouth, they are both all tongue and desperation as they explore each other. Louis then feels Harry's hot mouth encircle his very hard length and he moans desperately at the feeling.

"Mmmmmm, feel good baby?" Edward asks sexily.

"Yes, ugnh yes" Louis pants out. 

Edward then brings his cock up to Louis mouth and Louis doesn't hesitate before he's sucking and licking all over Edwards length.

"Fuck Louis, your mouth is amazing" Edward says. 

They continue like this for a little while until Harry and Edward swap positions. Louis has Harry moaning gutturally and Edward has Louis near release.

"Edward I'm going to come" Louis nearly yells 

Edward pulls off then, leaving Louis hot and wanting,

"Not yet baby boy" Edward smirks.

He then crawls up Louis body hotly, Edward turns to Harry 

"Suck" he tells Harry and Harry sucks on Edwards fingers making them nice and wet, Louis moans at the sight before him.

When Edward is satisfied, he pulls them out of Harry's mouth and then brings them slowly to Louis hole, he slips one finger in and gently starts scissoring Louis open.

Edward then turns to Harry and they have a silent conversation before Harry is grabbing a pair of handcuffs that Edward left the room to get before. 

Harry gives Louis no warning before he's grabbing his dainty wrists and handcuffing them together and placing them above his head. 

"Wha?" Louis asks, surprised but turned on at the same time.

"You're doing so well, such a god boy, do not move your hands understand" Harry tells him.

Louis nods and moans as Edward hits his sweet spot. Louis instinctively moves his hands down and Edward stops his movements completely. 

"Ah ah ah, hands above your head" Edward tells Louis, voice full of authority.

Louis obeys immediately.

"Good boy" both boys tell him.

Harry starts kissing Louis again and Edward goes back to opening up Louis, when Edward deems Louis ready, he spins him round careful of his knee and brings Louis back against his chest , he holds Louis sore knee up and places his other arm around Louis chest. He then enters Louis fast and hard, causing Louis to gasp, he can't do much with his hands handcuffed, he's completely reliant on Edward holding him up and looking after him right now and that's what both boys were aiming for, Louis to trust them and rely on them completely.

Harry moves in front of Louis and their breaths and tongues tangle together, Harry then enters a finger beside Edwards Length and proceeds to open Louis up further. The room is filled with sweat, moans and curse words as they all come undone. 

When Harry deems Louis ready, he slips his large cock in beside Edwards and they hold each other tight. Louis relaxes and lets both boys Manhandle and hold him, look after him. Louis gives himself to Harry and Edward completely and he's never felt anything more amazing in his life. 

With each thrust the boys hit Louis prostate.

"Ahhh, I can't....ughhh" Louis moans.

"Ughhhh fuck" harry moans himself. Feeling each other like this is overwhelming for all of them, being this close together.

"Are you ready to come for us Louis" Edward asks huskily.

"Yes, please yes ugh" Louis moans.

"Good boy baby, come for your daddies" Harry says, his forehead resting on Louis. 

Before Louis knows it he's coming with a load moan

"Daddy,.....Daddy....uhhhhhh" 

Edward and Harry follow immediately. 

They don't move from each other's arms as they come down from their highs, they just hold each other and take each other in. Gently touch and kiss each other, I love you's are said and eventually   
Edward and Harry start to pull out of Louis 

"Ahh" Louis hisses, he falls to the side but both boys catch him.

"It's okay, we've got you, so good for us Lou" Edward tells him gently.

Edward and Harry then comfort and clean up Louis and look after him. 

When they are redressed and lying snuggled together Louis breaks the silence, he remembers what he walked in on.

"Do you....do you both, you know.....with out me?" Louis asks, as he looks them both in the eyes.

Harry and Edward look at each other and then back to Louis.

"You mean do we have sex with each other?" Harry asks.

Louis nods.

"No baby, Harry and I do everything apart from that together" Edward says.

"Oh" Louis says. 

"Are you at bit jealous, that we didn't include you when you walked in, that we didn't come to you first?" Harry asks.

"I.... maybe.....I don't know, I just, I like watching you both but....I felt like you might not have wanted me to join in, then when I interrupted, you felt like you had to" Louis shrugs.

"Baby, no, Lou, we never, ever think that, we just don't want to push you or make you feel like you have to join in or anything" Harry tells him.

"This is all new to you and the last thing Harry and I want is to make you uncomfortable or upset, we don't want you to feel pressure" Edward confirms.

Louis sighs relieved.

"I don't, I don't feel pressured at all, but I just don't want to overstay my welcome, I don't want you to get sick of me, I want to sleep with you in here and I want to cuddle you but If.....If you don't want me too I won't I promise" Louis says, rushing at the end. 

"We want nothing more than you in here with us, especially after what happened today. We didn't want you to feel like we were moving to fast by asking you to sleep in here with us" Harry says,

"You don't have to stay in here every night but we'd like you too, whenever you want to, we love having you by our side Edward says.

Louis smiles and snuggles further into Edwards chest and Harry's arms, he falls asleep with the events of today long forgotten in his mind. 

The next morning Louis is freshly showered and in skinny black jeans and a white T-shirt, he's sitting at the bar stool, he's watching as Harry stands in the kitchen making pancakes from scratch, Edward is on the phone in the lounge room.

"Okay?" Harry questions as he watches Louis cautiously

Louis snaps his head up to look at Harry, Harry makes pancakes differently than his mum, it's a good thing but Louis is still not wanting to eat.

Louis nods.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asks as he pours the first lot of batter into the frypan.

Louis shakes his head no

"No?" Harry says, mocking outrage.

Louis smiles slightly but doesn't say anything else .

Harry keeps eyeing Louis while he cooks, eventually Edward comes into the kitchen, he kisses Louis on the head and goes to give Harry a kiss. 

"What did Andy say?" Harry asks.

"Not much, just about the extra protection out the front. Drew will be on tonight" Edward says.

Harry nods.

"Smells good Haz" Edward smiles, he grabs the butter and syrups and moves them all to the table. Harry turns the stove off and brings the pancakes over and sets them in the middle of the table. Louis doesn't move from the bench.

"Lou?" Edward questions.

"I'm not hungry" Louis says.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but that's not an excuse anymore, we know you're not feeling 100% but you need to start eating, it's getting dangerous" Edward says.

"It's not an excuse, I'm not hungry" Louis says, it's the truth he's not really hungry and he can't eat the pancakes.

"Baby, come here" Harry says.

Louis looks towards them both and sighs, he gets up and walks over, Harry pulls Louis into the booth and sits him next to him, Edward opposite them.

"Did your mum used to make you pancakes?" Harry asks.

Louis looks towards Harry, how did he know, Louis eyes are wide.

"No" Louis says and rushes to get out of the booth, Harry grabs him though and Edward exits his side and sits round next to Louis closing him in between them.

"It's okay" Edward says.

"I want to leave, let me leave please" Louis begs.

"Not yet sweetheart" Harry says.

Louis shuts his eyes, keeping his tears in, he opens them again as he steadies his breathing.

"It must be really hard to eat the things your mum used to make you huh?" Edward says.

Louis is quiet, how did the boys know. He guesses he's gotten to obvious and wasn't hiding things well enough.

"It's okay Lou, we just want you to talk to us, we're not going to make you eat anything" Harry reassures Louis.

Louis relaxes a little at that. 

"I'm not eating, I'm not" Louis says adamantly.

"Okay, okay, just talk to us sweetheart" Edward says.

Louis takes a deep breath.

"Mum......she.....the last thing she made me was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, they are my favourite and I never want to eat another one again because then I feel like I'm betraying her or something, I feel like she would be upset, it's the last good memory of her, eating them before we left that day. It hurts and she used to make pancakes and dinner every night and my tea and I don't want to replace her, I can't..... it hurts and I don't feel hungry anymore" Louis confesses tears in his eyes.

"Well done baby, good job for telling us" Harry says.

"Lou, we understand how hard this is and how much you want to hold on to your mum and you can sweetheart, if you want that memory of your mum and the sandwiches...you can have that baby, you can, but you need to start eating more. You're so small and we need to make sure you're eating enough to be healthy" Edward says.

"Edward and I are not going to force you to eat things you don't want to, like the sandwiches.....but we are going to have to start forcing you to eat, I'm sorry sweetheart" Harry says.

"But I can't eat her things" Louis says upset.

"It's okay, it's okay" Harry reassures Louis as he starts getting worked up.

"Let's make a list of all the things you really don't want to eat, the sandwiches, the tea, pancakes, we will then make sure we don't eat those things and we can start making some new memories together, how does that sound?" Edward asks.

Louis looks towards him, he is so thankful the boys are so understanding about all this.

"You would do that for me?" Louis asks.

"Louis, I don't think you understand that Edward and I would do absolutely anything for you" Harry says. 

Louis blushes hard. 

"Okay, I think I can do that, but I don't want to eat all the time, I don't like it much" Louis says.

"We get that, but you need to be healthy too and that's what we are here for, to make sure you are" Edward smiles.

"So....you aren't mad about the pancakes?" Louis asks cautiously.

"No baby, but you do need to eat something, so what would you like?" Harry asks.

Louis thinks for a while.

"Well, I....I did like the cinnamon toast, I've never had that before and I.....I like that" Louis says shyly.

"See, there you go, your first memory of food with Harry and I" Edward says.

"I'll show you how to make it" Harry says.

He gets out of the booth and Louis follows, Harry teaches him how to make it and both boys smile and kiss Louis all over when he finishes a piece of cinnamon toast.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, hope you like xx

"Txt, is so a word Edward" Louis says outraged.

Edward laughs loudly at Louis cuteness.

"I'm afraid sweetness that you're mistaken, it's an abbreviation not a word" Edward tells Louis.

Edward and Louis are sitting on the plush carpet, playing scrabble on the coffee table in the lounge room, the fire is on and Louis is wearing sweats and a navy T-shirt. Edward is in sweats and a white singlet while Harry is sitting on the couch wearing sweats and a black singlet, he's going through work files and laughing at the two, he's the official dictionary of the game.

"Harry!!!" Louis whines.

"Yes baby?" Harry responds cheekily.

"Edward says my word isn't a word but it is" Louis says with a huff.

Edward bursts out laughing and Louis can't help but smile, 

Edward leans over and tickles Louis on the side, emitting a huge laugh from Louis as he falls backwards on the floor.

"Stop, Ed....Edward....please stop" Louis laughs.

Harry and Edward don't want to let that sound go ever, it's magical and hearing Louis laugh means the world.

"But we love your laugh" Harry says, coming to join in.

Louis laughs harder as Harry starts the assault too.

"Okay, okay, I'll laugh more I will but please.....stop" Louis manages.

Edward and Harry laugh and let Louis go, they don't want him to hurt his knee.

Louis wipes away tears as he sits up again and Edward and Harry kiss him.

"So what's say on the word Haz? Am I just too old to know that txt is actually a word?" Edward asks smiling.

"If you're old, than I'm old and that's not happening" Harry says smiling as he sits back on the couch.

Edward smiles.

Louis then pulls out his phone and dials a number putting it on speaker and resting the phone on the table.

"Louis!" Anne's voice says happily as it fills the room.

"Anne, Harry and Edward aren't playing fair" Louis huffs. 

"Oh darling, what are they up too?" Anne asks chuckling.

"Edward and I are playing scrabble and I put the word txt down, T.X.T and Edward and Harry both said it's not a word, but it is Anne, isn't it" Louis says.

Harry and Edward are so full of fond it isn't funny, they know Louis and Anne have been talking over the last few days and they are so happy at the progress he's made.

"Is that so?..hmmm let me see, I have a dictionary right here...........well I am sorry boys but Louis is right txt is in my dictionary" Anne says.

Louis breaks into a huge smile and looks at the boys like 'I told you so' 

"See!!! Thanks Anne!" Louis smiles.

"Gee, thanks for that mum" Edward chuckles.

Anne laughs, Harry then grabs the phone and takes it off speaker to talk to Anne.

"You're lucky you're cute you know" Edward says towards Louis as Louis picks his new tiles out.

"And you're lucky I don't disqualify you for the rest of the game" Louis says matter of factly.

Edward shakes his head chuckling and they get back to playing the game.

Twenty minutes later and there is a knock at the door, Harry goes to answer it and sees Andy and Drew there. 

"Afternoon, boys, what brings you two around" Harry asks as he gestures for them both to come inside.

"Afternoon Haz, sorry to just drop in again, Drew is on tonight and I just wanted to check up on you all before I head home" Andy says.

"You know you can drop in anytime, we're just in the lounge room, Edward and Louis are at it in a game of scrabble" Harry says.

"Scrabble? With Edward? But no one will play scrabble with Edward!" Drew says disbelievingly.

Edward is the king of scrabble, no one ever beats him and he has a huge vocabulary, he's always trying to get the boys to play with him but no one ever agrees anymore. 

"Well, he's met his match I tell you" Harry laughs out.

The boys make their way to the living room and when they've all said hellos Andy and Drew sit down on the couch, Drew is looking at the scrabble board in interest. 

"Who's winning?" Andy asks.

"Me! By 50 points" Louis says excitedly.

Edward rolls his eyes smiling.

"You guys know txt isn't a word right?" Drew says chuckling.

"Yes it is" Louis says flatly.

"Apparently it's now in the dictionary" Edward winks at Drew.

"Ohhh well, I guess I need to buy myself a new dictionary" Drew smiles.

The boys all chuckle 

"So any news on the trial?" Harry asks Andy.

"Yeah, it's been pushed back again, we're looking at another month now" Andy says sympathetically.

"We are back at work tomorrow, we don't want Louis here alone" Harry tells Andy.

"I'll have someone at the door, 24/7 now don't worry" Andy says.

Harry nods, smiling in thanks.

"Edward!!! That's not a word you're cheating!!" Louis says outraged.

"Baby, it is, it means love in French" Edward replies laughing.

He loves playing this game with Louis.

"Well we're playing in English, we don't speak French, so that's minus 50 points for you" Louis says.

Drew laughs at what's happening in front of him, Edward is so competitive and would not normally stand for this in a game of scrabble, but it's evident that these boys will do anything for Louis, including letting him win.

"Has anything happened over the last few days that we should know about?" Drew asks the boys.

"No, it's been pretty quiet, the security cameras were installed yesterday and we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary" Edward says. 

Just then the glass on one of the French doors opposite Louis is smashed as something is thrown through it.

Glass shatters everywhere and a few pieces hit the boys but the brick that came through the window thankfully didn't hit anyone.

Andy and Drew are up instantly Drew on his radio, both boys produce guns and take off outside. 

"You okay Lou" Edward asks as they all get to their feet and Edward and Harry bring Louis in close.

"I'm.....okay, are you?" Louis asks them both.

Both boys nod but Harry checks Louis over anyway. He has glass in his arm but it's nothing too deep, just a few nicks. 

Edward turns in search of the brick that came through the window, he sees it and attached to it is another note. 

"Decline the statement or NEXT time we won't miss" the note reads. 

"Shit" Harry says, the brick only just missed Louis head. 

Andy and Drew come rushing back into the room and sirens can be heard in the distance.

"You guys okay?" Andy asks.

Harry and Edward nod.

"They got away, we will need to see those security tapes boys" Drew says.

"Yeah, sure" Edward says. 

"What do we do now?" Harry asks as he hands the note over to Andy.

Both boys have a protective hold on Louis and won't let him go.

Andy sighs.

"We'll get the rest of the squad in and scope it all out, get someone in to replace the glass before nightfall and hopefully the cameras have picked up something" Andy says.

Louis is in a daze at everything that's just happened, he was nearly hit in the head with a brick that probably would have killed him.

"Lou let's get you upstairs hey, just for safety" Andy says.

"I'm not going up there alone" Louis says worryingly.

"Its okay, we'll come too, come on" Edward says.

They both take Louis upstairs to their room, he's quiet and hasn't said anything else. The boys turn the TV on in their room and pull Louis onto the bed, they get comfortable and all sit in silence as they let what just happened sink in.


	29. Chapter 29

A week later and nothing more has happened, the boys are to and from work and Niall has been keeping Louis company everyday, he comes over and they both play FIFA and eat, well Niall eats, Louis just watches.

"Ni, seriously I can't believe how much you eat! Where does it all go?" Louis asks as Niall finishes the rest of the pizza he got delivered.

"Lou, seriously, I can't believe how little you eat" Niall teases back.

They are both perched on the couch in the lounge upstairs, Louis doesn't like sitting in the downstairs lounge if he doesn't have to.

"Actually I can you're tiny" Niall finishes, around a mouth of pizza.

Louis scrunches his face up cutely as he watches Niall eat, Niall catches him looking and smiles. Louis is just so dam cute. 

Once Niall is finished the boys go back to playing FIFA for a while.

"I'm just going to get a drink" Niall says as he hops off the couch.

"Okay" Louis says.

"Do you want anything?" Niall asks, hoping Louis agrees to food.

"Um just a bottle of water, if that's okay?" Louis asks politely.

"Of course, what about something to eat? You know I'm bound by Harry and Edward and they made me promise I'd make you eat" Niall says hands on his hips.

"We can just say I did and they'll never know" Louis smiles cheekily. 

"You're too cheeky for your own good" Niall says shaking his head laughing.

"What about some spaghetti?" Niall offers.

Louis shakes his head no and wrinkles his nose.

"Chicken on a sandwich?" Niall asks and again Louis shakes his head no.

"Nachos? Cereal? Ice cream?" Niall tries fondly.

Louis face lights up when Niall mentions the ice cream, Niall smiles knowingly.

"A bowl of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, coming up" Niall chirps as he exits the room.

Louis smiles and goes back to playing his game, he hasn't heard from Edward and Harry for about two hours so they are due to call any moment, so when his phone starts ringing he answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" Louis says.

He hears nothing on the other end.

"Hello?" He asks confused.

Louis brings the phone away from his head to check if the call is still connected, he notices it's a call from an unknown number. 

"Hello?" He tries again, bringing the phone back to his head.

"Listen very carefully Louis" A gruff voice says, it sends Louis insides cold. It doesn't sound like Jake or Coach.

"We're going to play a game, how would you like that?" The voice asks condescendingly.

"I....I don't want to play" Louis says quietly, he puts the PlayStation remote down and goes to get up off the couch.

"Do not move off that couch!" The voice says firmly.

Louis breath catches in his throat, he's shit scared now, someone can see him.

"Wha??" He questions, he looks around the lounge room, scared out of his mind.

"That's right, I can see you and I can also see your lovely friend Niall and the police officer guarding your front door" The voice says slowly.

"Please, what do you want?" Louis asks panic setting in.

"You to take back your statement, blame the whole thing on yourself" The voice says.

Louis breathing becomes heavy but he doesn't reply.

"Niall looks so cute and innocent making your Ice cream for you, I bet he'd look better with a bullet through his head though" The voice says mockingly.

"What, no, no, no, please no" Louis yells.

"Or the police officer at the front door?, his poor girlfriend would be so upset" The cold tone laughs.

"Please leave them alone please" Louis begs.

"Count to three Louis" The voice then demands.

"No, please" Louis panics.

"One" laughing.

"No" Louis cries.

"Two, the police officer" 

"Please!" Louis shouts.

"Three, poor poor Niall" The voice mocks.

Suddenly Louis hears a gunshot.

"Take back the fucking statement, this is your last warning" The voice demands and hangs up.

"Niall!!!" Louis screams.

Louis drops the phone and runs downstairs, he's so so scared, what if Niall is dead. Tears are streaming down Louis face as he reaches the bottom of the stair case, he sees Niall come rushing towards him.

"Louis, shit buddy it's okay" Niall says as he runs towards Louis and grabs him, holding him close. 

"Niall.....he said it was you, he said he was going to shoot you" Louis cries.

"Its okay, it's okay, I'm okay, I've called Andy, he's coming" Niall reassures Louis.

"He shot the officer? He's dead isn't he?" Louis whispers.

"I'm sorry buddy yeah, just stay in here for me, you don't need to see it" Niall says gently. 

"Please don't die Ni" Louis asks brokenly as he grips Niall tighter.

"Oh bud, I'm sorry, come on let's get you back upstairs I don't like being near the windows. The boys are all on their way" Niall says comfortingly.

Niall then leads Louis back upstairs, he goes to sit him on the couch but Louis doesn't feel safe there so he fits himself in between the wall and the bookshelf, he brings his knees to his chest and Niall comes over to sit in front of him. They sit in silence and just wait, both their hearts going at a million miles a minute.

When the boys turn up, Andy and Drew tape off the crime scene and direct the squad, Harry and Edward race upstairs to find Louis and Niall, Liam and Zayn also hot on their heels.

"Louis" Edward and Harry yell.

"Ni?" Liam and Zayn call.

They make it to the Lounge and Niall is up and racing into Liam and Zayn's arms.

"It's okay Ni, are you okay?" Liam and Zayn fuss over him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be fine" He tells the boys.

"Where's Lou?" Harry asks worriedly.

Niall points over to Louis hiding spot, both Harry and Edward sigh in relief, they both come over slowly and sit in front of him. Niall is led to the couch by Zayn and Liam and is comforted.

"Hey baby" Edward says.

Louis looks up at them both, tears staining his cheeks, he's so beautiful but looks so broken.

"You're okay sweetheart" Harry says.

Both boys open their arms and Louis doesn't hesitate before he's falling into them.

"He was going to shoot Ni, he made me count down and said it was Ni" Louis chokes nearly hysterical.

"It's okay baby boy, Andy and Drew will sort it out, you're safe now" Harry tells him gently.

Andy then walks up the stairs.

"You guys okay?" He asks.

Niall nods and Louis just looks at Andy.

"Where's Drew?" Louis asks.

"I've put him on the door for now bud" Andy says,

"Wha?....no!" Louis cries. 

He's up out of Harry and Edwards arms and racing down the stairs towards Drew, he can't be left out there alone, what if something happens to Drew.

"Drew!" Louis yells as he races as best he can down the stairs.

Edward, Harry and Andy are hot on his heels.

Louis races out the front door and sees Drew in the driveway.

"Drew" Louis calls.

Drew looks around at Louis and races towards him.

"You okay buddy?" Drew asks concerned.

Louis reaches Drew and grabs him by the shirt, pulling at him.

"No, you have to come inside please...." Louis says.

"It's okay bud, I'm okay" Drew tries.

Louis then turns to hitting Drew on the chest. 

"No, you can't be out here, they'll shoot you too, they'll kill you too, please, please" Louis cries.

Drew looks helplessly at Edward, Andy and Harry, they all look worried and have tears in their eyes, poor Louis. 

"Shhhhh, kiddo it's all okay come here" Drew says and picks Louis up like a child. Louis wraps himself around Drew and let's himself be carried inside. 

Louis doesn't want anyone he knows or cares about to get hurt, he can't do it and Drew being in the firing line is just not happening, he won't cope. He's grown attached to Drew and Andy and he can't lose them.

Drew brings Louis back to the couch downstairs and sits on the couch with him, Louis won't let go and is straddling Drew on the couch.

"Lou, buddy can you tell us what happened?" Andy asks gently.

Louis sniffs and calms down.

"Ni....Niall went to get me some ice cream, and, then my phone rang and someone was on the other end" Louis starts.

"Coach? Or Jake?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head no.

"I've never heard them, they were so mean and sounded evil" Louis says.

"They told me to take back the statement and then they made me count down to three, I didn't want to but they wouldn't stop and he was going to shoot Niall or the officer and he told me it was Niall and I thought he was dead" Louis finishes upset.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're so sorry Lou" Drew says.

"Boys, would you consider moving out to a hotel, until this is all over, under the radar?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, whatever needs to be done to keep Louis safe" Edward says.

Andy nods and then goes to organise a hotel, Edward and Harry watch on helplessly as Drew reassures Louis that everything will be okay. They watch on as Louis finally calms down and is exhausted enough to fall asleep, resting on Drew's chest.


	30. Chapter 30

This is not a chapter, I just wanted to send my love and support to Louis and his family. When I wrote this story I had no idea that it could become true, that Louis mum could actually die. This story means so much now and I'm so so so sad for Louis and his family. Love you all thank you for reading my story. XXXX


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Jay xoxo

NEXT CHAPTER 

The hotel room is small, it's got one kingsize bed and a flat screen TV with a mini bar, top luxury ratings and 24/7 security in one of London's finest suburbs.

Louis loves the cosy room, Harry and Edward hate it. The bathroom off to the side is substantial but not what they are used to. The couch near the window is comfy enough but both boys would like a bit more space.

"We're working on getting you something bigger, in the meantime this is it I'm afraid" Andy tells the three of them once they are situated in the room.

"I love it" Louis says happily, 

"Harry and Edward smile fondly at Louis as he gets up on the bed and gets comfy crossed legged in the middle. 

"Thanks Andy, we appreciate it" Harry says, looking towards Andy once more.

"Hopefully it won't be for too long" Andy finishes. 

They say their goodbyes and Harry and Edward lock the door behind Andy and sit on the bed with Louis.

"How are you holding up Lou?" Edward asks,

"I'm okay, I feel safe here" Louis says.

Harry and Edward nod and Edward kisses Louis on the head. 

"Well since we're here, we may as well make the most of it" Harry says smiling.

"Movie and room service?" Edward smirks towards Harry.

"Absolutely" Harry says smiling brightly.

"What do you say Lou?" Edward asks kindly.

"I say let's order the biggest bowl of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream we can get" Louis says.

Harry and Edward laugh and Harry goes to order while Edward chooses a movie. They all strip down to their boxers and get comfy together. 

Once the movie and food has been finished the boys shower and settle down for bed.

"You're not going back to work until after the trial are you?" Louis asks, making sure he won't be left alone.

"No baby, we won't leave your side, we promise" Harry tells him.

"Will we be safe here?" Louis asks worriedly.

"Yes sweetheart, the safest" Edward reassures Louis, kissing him on the head. 

Both boys snuggle Louis close and watch as he falls asleep snuggled up tight between them, Louis hasn't slept much this past week, worried about someone close to him getting hurt. The boys are both worried that his infection is going to resurface with his body already weak and his immune system not functioning entirely. 

Edward sighs.

"You okay babe?" Edward asks Harry, when they know Louis is off.

Harry looks toward Edward, above Louis head and smiles slightly.

"I'm okay, I'm worried sick about something happening to you or Louis but I'm fine, I trust Andy" Harry says.

"Yeah, I trust Andy and Drew too, but worry something is going to go wrong, I can't lose him Harry, I just can't" Edward says, his voice wavering.

"Babe, you won't lose him, he's safe, we will keep him safe, he's fine, he has you, me, Andy and Drew looking after him, none of us will let anything happen to him" Harry tries to reassure his brother. 

"I know but it's not just that, you can hear the rattle in his chest too Haz, it scares me, I'm so worried he's going to get sicker and we won't be able to take him in to work, we don't have the right equipment here" Edward says, trying not to get worked up.

"Ed, listen, Louis is fine, he's got no temperature, we will up his antibiotics and that should knock anything brewing on the head in a few days" Harry says.

He knows Edward worries about Louis getting sick, knows the feeling of hopelessness and despair that comes with worrying about losing him. Harry just knows how to handle it a little better than Edward. 

"You're right Haz I know, I don't mean to get worked up" Edward admits.

"It's fine babe, it's nice actually, I like seeing this side of you, not that when you're at work you don't turn me on" Harry chuckles.

Edward smiles,

"It's nice to see the soft side you you too, with Louis anyway, I can't help it, I love him" Edward smiles.

Harry smiles back, they share a kiss then settle down to try and get some sleep, both boys know that they won't completely sleep, wanting to listen and keep an eye out for anything that could happen during the night.

At 2am Louis phone blares, startling all three boys awake. Harry doesn't even let Louis answer and presses accept straight away.

"Hello" Harry asks sounding a lot more awake than he should.

Edward and Louis sit up in bed, fear written all over Louis face.

The caller hangs up.

Harry pulls the phone away from his head.

"They hung up" Harry says confused.

"It's him, I know it, it's him again" Louis panics.

"It's okay baby, relax" Edward says just as Louis phone starts ringing again.

Edward answers this time and again the caller hangs up.

"I think they want Louis to answer" Edward whispers.

Louis jumps when the phone rings again, he takes the phone shakily and presses the speaker button.

"H...helllo" He says.

"You answer the fucking phone the first time I call or a bullet will go through someone else's head" the voice blares.

Louis gasps and his breath hitches.

"I don't want Harry or Edward answering the phone again, understand" the voice yells.

Louis is so shaken he doesn't know what to do.

"I said do you understand" the voice spits.

"Yyyeaahh" Louis whispers.

"I'll find you Louis, and when I do you will wish you had taken the statement back earlier" the voice says coldly and then the line is dead.

Louis begins to breathe heavily, panic setting through his body, Edward reaches for his own phone and dials Andy and Drew. 

"Louis, sweetheart breathe, just breathe....please baby it's okay I'm here" Harry is telling him. 

"He....he knows where I live, he knows where I am, he's going to kill you and Edward" Louis says upset.

"No baby, no shhhhhh relax, no one can find you, you're safe right now I promise" Harry says.

"Harry, please just make it stop, Harry, I'm so scared" Louis says.

"Look at me Angel, please Louis, look me in the eyes right now" Harry says with conviction, cupping Louis cheek and making him look into his eyes.

"You are safe with us, Edward and I will do every single thing possible to make you safe. You're not alone sweetheart, just breathe" Harry tries.

Louis calms down a little just as Edward gets off the phone to Andy. 

"Andy is heading to the office, they have a tracker on Louis phone and hopefully they can trace the call. He says we're safe and not to leave the apartment" Edward relays.

"I never want to leave again, I don't want to go anywhere ever" Louis says as he lets a few tears escape. 

"It's okay sweetheart, we don't have to go anywhere" Edward says.

The rest of the night is spent trying to console Louis back to sleep but they have no luck and Louis ends up watching tv for the rest of the morning, he refuses food and sleep and the boys feel like they are back to square one again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys xxx

"Louis William, I'm not letting this slide, you are to eat that piece of bacon and toast" Edward says full of authority. 

Over the last few days Louis has gone further into his shell, he's not eating again or sleeping and he's hardly talking now. Andy has moved them all into a fully furnished suit with two bedrooms and a seperate lounge and dining. It overlooks London and Harry and Edward are happy, Louis however is going backwards fast. There have been no more phone calls but every time the phone rings or a noise is heard, Louis flinches and inside he panics. He doesn't know how much more he can take. Apparently the phone was traced to a waist bin in the streets of London, obviously whoever is calling is using a new phone every time.

Louis looks up at Edward, he looks so broken but the boys need him to eat something and aren't backing down on this one.

"Louis, pick up the toast, put it in your mouth, chew and swallow and then you're done" Harry tells him, his patience is quickly diminishing too. 

Louis just looks at Harry, before he looks back down at his hands and plays with his fingers.

Edward sighs, he's so worried about Louis, even though they have upped his antibiotics, Louis not eating is really effecting is immune system, they need to catch whoever is harassing them fast so they can get Louis back on track.

"Look kiddo, I'm really sorry to have to do this but I'm pulling the parenting card. I understand it's been a fine line between our relationship and our parenting responsibilities but we have to do this, we're sorry sweetheart but we will be admitting you into hospital tomorrow night" Harry says as he gets up from the table. 

Louis looks up at him in shock. 

"What? You can't do that" Louis says brokenly.

"We can and we will, this is not a joke Louis, this is serious, we're sitting here watching you get sicker and sicker and we refuse to do it anymore" Edward says, raising his voice a little out of concern.

"I don't feel like eating, I don't have an eating disorder, I'm just not hungry, why can't you understand that" Louis says upset.

"Because it's making you sick sweetheart, we know what's happened and what's going on is traumatic for you and this is one way you're coping, but it's not healthy and it can't continue, you're skin and bones and you're not sleeping, you're getting sick again and we can't sit back and ignore that anymore" Harry says.

"This isn't fair, I don't need to go to hospital, please..." Louis says getting upset. 

He stands up from the table in frustration, his black skinny jeans are baggy and his baby blue sweater, falls off his delicate collar bones. 

"Baby just relax, we aren't doing this to punish you, we're trying to help you cope with all this" Harry says.

"Well, going to hospital is not going to help me" Louis yells.

Edward then throws his mug of tea into the sink, making it clatter loudly. Both Louis and Harry look towards him startled, Edward is breathing heavily as he leans on the sink.

"I need some air" Edward says quietly.

Louis heart sinks, this is all his fault, why can't he just be normal. Edward is sick of him and how much trouble he is.

Harry sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"You can't go out there" Louis yells at Edward.

Edward turns to look at Louis.

"Watch me, I can't stand listening to you justify killing yourself, I have never been so effected by someone in my life. I love Harry with my entire soul and being and there was never meant to be someone else in our lives. Then you come along and I have never ever felt what I feel for you ever before, you're like the other piece of me, you're my soulmate, just like Harry and to have to watch you go through this, to have to watch you do this to yourself, to have to stand by and let the police handle what's going on, crushes me. I can't protect you myself and I hate it, I can't fix this and It kills me. I want nothing more then for you to be happy and healthy and loved and to see you smile and to give you the entire world but I can't, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it anymore" Edward finishes, a tear in his eye.

He then walks straight out of the apartment leaving Harry and Louis speechless. 

Louis starts breathing heavily and he then goes to run after Edward, Harry grabs him around the waist though, bringing Louis against his chest.

"Just let him go baby, he just needs some air" Harry says gently.

"But he'll die out there" Louis yells.

"He'll be okay, I promise, it's okay" Harry reassures Louis, 

Louis let's his tears fall.

"Edward hates me" he cries.

"No, never angel, he loves you so much that he's finding it hard to deal with his emotions" Harry tells Louis. 

"I don't mean to be difficult, I don't mean to make him upset" Louis says.

Harry spins Louis around so he's facing him, he cups Louis cheeks and thumbs his tears away.

"It's okay, I promise. We are just so beyond worried about you and we love you so much that it's so hard to watch you go through all this" Harry says.

"So you hate me too?" Louis asks, his eyes wide and innocent and so full of sorrow.

"No and Edward doesn't hate you either" Harry says and brings Louis over towards the couch.

"Edward and I are completely different, his anxiety comes out as anger and he's worried about you, I am too but I know how to look at things a little more logical than Edward. Edward will go to worse case scenario when it comes to the people he loves. Completely different to how he is at work. When you ran away, he was exactly the same, he was beside himself and I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't of found you" Harry tells him.

"I don't know what to do either Harry, I'm trying my hardest to cope and I can't, I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you or Edward and I miss my mum so much" Louis confesses.

"We know baby, it's just frustrating that we can't make you feel any better, that we can't make everything okay" Harry tells Louis.

Harry moves so he's kneeling down in front of Louis.

"You do make me feel better, I'm sorry I don't show it, I just......it's hard I'm sorry, I don't know what I would do without you both, I'm sorry, I love you so much" Louis says upset.

"It's okay darling, come here" Harry says and brings Louis into his arms, he hold Louis close as they both calm down,

"Will Edward be okay out there what if he gets hurt" Louis worries, 

"Let's give him 15 minutes and then we will call Drew okay, get someone to find him, he'll be fine though" Harry says,

Inside Harry is worried but he won't show Louis. 

Louis nods and they both snuggle on the couch, Louis's eyes never leaving the clock, when 15 minutes is up Harry reaches for his phone.

Just as Harry is about to call Drew, Edward comes storming into the apartment with a bag of groceries. 

Louis and Harry look towards him and Edward stares back at them both. 

"I just went to get some milk" Edward says, his tone apologetic.

"I'm sorry Edward" Louis says quietly.

Edward sighs and he walks over to Louis and Harry.

"I'm sorry to sweetheart, I'm just worried" Edward says.

"I'm worried too, I'll eat, I'll try I promise, I'm sorry" Louis says.

Edward smiles.

"Thank you baby, that's all we ask, for you to try" Edward says.

"Cinnamon toast?" Harry asks happily.

"Yeah, cinnamon toast" Louis smiles slightly.

Both boys kiss Louis on the head as Harry goes to make Louis his cinnamon toast. 

Edward turns the TV on for Louis and settles him on the couch before he makes his way Into the kitchen to see Harry.

Harry looks towards Edward as he enters the kitchen, he stops in the doorway and leans against the doorframe.

"You're angry with me?" Edward asks.

"I'm upset you went out there alone, yeah. I understand how you're feeling Ed but Louis doesn't, he thought you'd left him and hated him, please don't do that to either of us again" Harry says pointedly.

"I'm sorry babe, I wasn't thinking, I was just so worried and I just needed to clear my head" Edward replies back.

"I know" Harry says. As he grabs Louis toast out of the toaster and goes to butter it and put cinnamon on top.

Edward comes up behind Harry and hugs him tightly.

"I love you, so much" Edward whispers to Harry.

"I love you too babe" Harry says smiling as he turns around in Edwards arms.

They lean in for a heated kissing session and pull back breathless, smiling. 

"Hey I found something on my way to the store that I though Louis would really like, what do you say about getting Drew to come and sit with Louis and then we can take one of the other officers to go get it?" 

Harry smiles towards Edward.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea" Harry replies.

Edward smiles as he goes to call Drew and Andy, maybe this present will show Louis just how much he means to the boys.


	33. Chapter 33

"But I don't want you to leave" Louis worries.

"I'm here Lou, come on, we can play Xbox together or something" Drew says smiling.

Louis ignores Drew who's sitting on the couch and moves closer to Harry and Edward, who are holding hands about to leave.

"But what if something happens to you both when you leave the apartment" Louis says frantically.

"We have Jason and Cal with us sweetheart, they will keep us safe, Andy said it was okay for us to go out" Edward reassures Louis.

"What if it's not though, how long will you be?" Louis says again.

"An hour tops, we promise we won't be long at all" Harry says.

Drew gets up and grabs Louis then around the waist as Edward and Harry kiss Louis on the head and walk towards the door.

"It's okay kiddo, I promise" Drew says gently.

He leads Louis back to the couch and hands him an Xbox remote.

"Come on, I hear you're the best at FIFA" Drew says trying to distract Louis. 

Louis sighs and takes the remote off Drew, he sits down and let's Drew distract him as best he can. 

Drew does a pretty good job of taking Louis mind off things for the first 20 mins, until, Drew gets up to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back bud, try not to cheat while I'm gone" Drew laughs.

"Hey, I don't cheat" Louis says faking outrage.

Drew laughs as he heads towards the bathroom. 

It's then that Louis phone starts ringing, Louis picks up the phone hoping it's Harry or Edward but when he sees it's no caller ID, his blood runs cold. He swallows thickly as he answers shakily.

"Hello?" Louis shakes.

"Long time no speak hey princess" The voice mocks.

"What do you want, please leave me alone" Louis begs.

"Sorry beautiful, can't do that. Now if you want Harry and Edward to live, you need to listen to me carefully" the voice says and Louis breath hitches. 

"What?" He whispers.

"That's right, I have your precious boyfriends and I'll put a bullet through both their heads if you don't listen carefully" 

Louis doesn't know what to do, he feels like he can't breathe, this can't be happening.

"Okay, please don't hurt them please" Louis begs.

"Ditch the officer, meet me on the corner of Rushmore in 10 mins, I'll trade you for Harry and Edward. You tell the officer and they are dead" the voice spits.

"Okay, okay I'll be there I will" Louis says as a tear escapes. He will do anything to keep Harry and Edward safe.

The line goes dead and Louis hears the toilet flush, he has to go now. He pockets his phone and runs as fast as he can out of the apartment towards the street. He makes it without Drew seeing him. He bolts as fast as he can to the corner of Rushmore, with only the thought of Harry and Edward keeping him breathing. 

.....................

Drew walks back into the Lounge room to get back to playing with Louis, what he sees though has him panicking and pulling his radio out immediately. The apartment door is wide open and there is no sign of Louis. 

"Louis" Drew calls, he gets no answer.

Drew radios Louis disappearance in straight away and calls Andy, when he gets off the phone he proceeds to check all the rooms and cupboards with no luck. 

Harry and Edward then walk back into the apartment with Cal and Jason. They are smiling at each other but as soon as they see Drew their smiles fade and they notice something is wrong.

"Drew?" Harry asks.

"Where's Louis?" Edward panics.

"He's gone, I went to the bathroom and he's gone, the front door was left wide open, I'm hoping he just went to find you both" Drew says.

Andy then rushes in.

"He had another phone call, we couldn't hear the conversation but it's obviously the reason he left. I've got tech tracking his phone and trying to bring up the conversation" Andy says.

"Fuck, we need to find him, please Andy we have to find him" Edward nearly yells.

"I know Ed, we are doing everything we can, let's get the security footage and see where we're at" Andy says.

"Holy shit, I can't do this, please Andy we need to find him" Harry worries.

"I promise you boys we will get him back okay" Andy says.

The boys both sit worriedly on the couch, the necklace they brought Louis burning a hole in Edwards pocket. 

............

Louis makes it to Rushmore with two minutes to spare, his knee playing up, he waits anxiously trying to catch his breath, he pushes his blue sweater sleeves up his arms. He then sees a white van screech round the corner, it stops in front of him and four guys get out, they grab Louis harshly and he struggles with all his might. A cloth is put over his mouth as he struggles to stay awake, he's being drugged and he can't escape. Slowly he falls into darkness and he's handled harshly, he can feel his body being hurt but he's out before he can really register any pain. 

............

"Boys" Andy says as he enters the apartment again.

Both Harry and Edward are on the couch as officers come and go out of the apartment, they both feel numb. It's been four hours since Louis disappeared and they've heard nothing.

Both boys look up at Andy.

"We were able to get the conversation" Andy says as he pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards facing Harry and Edward.

"What happened?" Harry asks.

"Louis was tricked, whoever was on the other end of the phone told Louis he had you both hostage. He was told to meet on Rushmore street to do a trade" Andy says worriedly.

"Fuck, no....we shouldn't have left" Edward says as he runs his hands over his face.

"So they knew where we were then? Knew Edward and I were out?" Harry asks.

"It seems so, the good news is they haven't ditched Louis phone yet and we have a tracker on it, we know where he's being held" Andy says.

Harry and Edward look up hope in their eyes as they wait for Andy's next words.

"I'm hoping to ask you both a question and you'll agree though" Andy then says seriously.

"What is it?" Edward asks worriedly.

Andy sighs,

"Louis coach and Jake are behind this but at the moment there is no real evidence leading back to them. I'm asking you both for permission to let this play out for a day or two, until they both show up and we can pin this on them" Andy says, looking both boys directly in the eyes.

"Wha? You want us to leave Louis there incase they show up?" Edward asks stunned.

"Do you know for sure they will show themselves?" Harry asks.

Edward turns to look at Harry, how could he even be contemplating this.

"We know they will, Jake and Christopher want to be the ones to deal with Louis, the men were a clever tactic and are the ones who will be charged, if we don't wait it out, there is a big chance Christopher and Jake will walk free" Andy says.

"But what if they are hurting Louis, what if they have dealt with him already" Edward panics.

"We've got men in the area, and sent in an undercover, he's said Louis is okay at the moment, he's been beaten but he's been drugged and last communication was he's still asleep, Chris and Jake are due to show up in the next day" Andy says. 

Harry looks towards Edward.

"What do we do?" He asks brokenly.

The thought of someone touching Louis drives him absolutely crazy.

"I don't know Haz, I'm scared he's not going to make it,but if we don't wait, this will never be over and we can't live like that" Edward says. 

"We can't lose him" Harry turns to Andy to say.

"We know" Andy confirms.

Edward then breaks and Harry and him share a hug as Andy walks off to organise things, hopefully coach and Jake make an appearance sooner rather than later.


	34. Chapter 34

Louis wakes to pain, his torso hurts profusely, a dull throbbing in his ribs. He opens his eyes to a dark room, he looks around and tries to move, he then notices his hands are zip tied in front of him and he has a gag over his mouth, in between his teeth. His breathing becomes heavy and he reaches up to try to remove the gag. It's tight though so tight he can't move it. He panics, he feels groggy and a little sick as he takes in his surroundings. It looks like a small basement with no windows around. 

He then remembers Harry and Edward, what if they are dead, he wasn't traded, what if they are here too. The thought gets him on his feet, he's shaking and in a lot of pain, he feels like he's been kicked around. 

Louis walks as best he can over to the basement door, of course it's locked as he tries the door handle.

He then hears footsteps and backs away from the door a little, it opens and two burly men walk in.

"Well, hello there lovely" one of them smirks.

Louis recognises that voice, it's the voice that's been haunting his dreams, the voice on the other end of the phone. Louis eyes widen in fear.

"Ohhhh recognise my voice do we? Clever boy" The man says mockingly.

They walk towards Louis and he panics and steps backwards.

"It's okay princess, we aren't allowed to hurt you anymore, not until Christopher and Jake get here" the other man says.

Louis feels his face pale, so Coach and Jake are behind this, he's scared what they will do to him now.

Louis is then grabbed harshly and lifted into the air, he struggles but his body is sore, he tries to scream but all that comes out is muffled sounds. It's enough to annoy his captors though.

"Shut the fuck up or we will make you" one of the men says. 

They carry him upstairs and into a larger warehouse, it's cold and has no windows or furniture, just a car and a cold out table with chairs around it and a fridge. There are six guys sitting around the table playing cards.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up" One of the guys says smirking.

"I'll call the boss" Another says.

Louis is then led to the corner of the room, he's sat down and his hands are tied to a water pipe. He struggles, trying to get free as a single tear slips down his cheek.

"Don't cry princess, you're safe for the next few hours" One of the men laughs. 

Louis calms his breathing and tries to relax, he's stuck here for now and he has to deal with it, he's cold in just his skinny jeans and baby blue sweater and he shivers, Louis rests his head against the wall and drifts in and out of sleep. He notices though when he looks at the men at the table, one of them keeps looking at him, it doesn't feel threatening but instead like he's watching out for Louis, it's confusing but it's a little reassuring.

Four hours later a car pulls up outside and Louis snaps out of his semi consciousness, he hears voices and doors shut and he's shit scared, his breathing picks up.

"Where the fuck is he" Louis hears coach snarl. 

The men all look towards Louis in the corner. Jake is behind coach smirking at him and his predicament. 

"Get him up" Coach demands scarily and two men make their way over and cut Louis restraints, they then pull out new zip ties and tie his hands back up very tightly. Louis winces at the pain it causes him. 

He's then brought over in front of Coach, who is smiling evilly.

"You look so good tied up like this for us Louis, who would have thought hey!" Coach laughs and Jake chuckles dryly.

"Its good to see you're as stupid as ever, falling for our phone call, you're so brave Louis, willing to trade yourself for your boyfriends" Jake chuckles mockingly.

Louis realises it was all a trick, he is so stupid, at least Harry and Edward are safe though, he thinks.

"Now, this is what's going to happen, you're going to call Andy, you're going to take back your statement and you're going to tell him that Harry and Edward supplied you the steroids" Coach says seriously.

Louis eyes widen, that means Harry and Edward will be arrested and will get into trouble, they could even lose their medical license. Louis begins to shake his head no.

Coach nods to one of the men and before Louis can comprehend what's happening, he's being beaten, punched in his stomach harshly, he whimpers and cries out but it's muffled by his gag. When the assault stops, he's held up against one of the thugs chest. 

Louis breathing is heavy and he's hurting badly. Coach then makes his way closer to Louis and pulls his hair back roughly.

"Change your mind?" Coach spits. And Louis nods his head, he's had enough, if he gets out of this he can always take back his statement about Harry and Edward, he hopes. 

Coach smiles and pulls out a phone, his gag is cut off and he takes a huge breath of air, thank god.

"You say a single fucking word before you're told to and I'll slit your throat" Coach tells Louis.

Louis swallows but does as he's told, trying to hold his tears back. Coach dials a number and puts it on speaker, the room is quiet and tense as it rings.

"Samuels" Andy says as he answers his phone.

Coach looks towards Louis and smiles, he pulls out a knife and gestures for Louis to talk.

"Aaandy" Louis says brokenly.

"Louis? Fuck kiddo are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Um....I'm....I'm okay" Louis whispers. 

Louis can hear Harry and Edward in he background, their voices full of worry, he knows he's on speaker phone and Edward and Harry can hear him. 

"Where are you calling from, can you tell me?" Andy asks,

"I....I .....aghhhhh" Louis cries out as his hair is pulled back and coach glides a knife down his arm, drawing blood, signalling he's not playing games. 

"Louis" He hears Edward call.

Louis whimpers.

"Edward...Harry" Louis cries desperately

"Shut the fuck up" Jake yells, he steps forward and slaps Louis across the face, hard.

"Don't fucking touch him again" Harry yells.

"We can do whatever the fuck we want to and you can't fucking stop us" Coach laughs.

"When we find you, we will kill you, you understand" Edward says venomously.

"You will never find us and Louis here will be long gone by then" Jake says "unless he cooperates, that is" Jake finishes, smirking.

"Now, what do you have to say to Andy Louis" Coach says coldly.

Louis swallows thickly.

"I....I need to retract my statement Andy" Louis says brokenly.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry" Andy says as he realises what's about to happen.

"Coach, never gave me the steroids, it....it was Harry.....Harry and Edward" Louis says as a few tears escape.

"What?" Andy asks.

"Harry and Edward gave them to me, it had nothing to do with Coach or Jake" Louis says.

"Okay buddy, I'll retract your statement and we can make a new one regarding Harry and Edward okay" Andy says.

"Okay" Louis responds.

"I'll need you to come to the station as soon as you can" Andy says and coach starts pulling the phone away, Louis is desperate, he needs to get back to the boys.

"Andy, please I'm in a warehouse, please help me" Louis yells before a hand is placed over his mouth and his screams are muffled.

The boys can hear everything and tears prick their eyes as they hear Louis struggle and try to scream, his sounds muffled before the line goes dead.

"You're going to regret that" Coach says to Louis.

"Take him downstairs" Coach instructs. 

Louis is picked up and taken back downstairs, he notices the guy who was watching him texting something on a phone, before he's out of sight. Louis is gagged again and thrown harshly onto the basement floor. He's left alone as the door locks, tears fall down his cheeks as he tries to breathe.


	35. Chapter 35

"Louis, Buddy, wake up for me" Louis hears as he opens his eyes, absolutely exhausted, 

Louis comes face to face with the guy from upstairs who's been watching him. Louis sits up quickly, worried he's going to be hurt.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm working for Andy and I want you to know that they are coming, they were just waiting for Christopher and Jake to show up" The guys says.

Louis is so relieved, thank god, he can't deal with much more.

"I can't untie you, but just hang in there a few more hours for me bud" He tells Louis.

Louis nods.

"I'm George, okay, and I will get you out of here" he promises Louis before he's up and leaving the room.

Louis relaxes a little, at least Andy is coming, at least he has hope of getting out of here.

An hour passes before Jake enters the room, he looks at Louis and smirks before he comes over and crouches down in front of Louis.

"Never thought we'd end up here" Jake laughs out.

Louis looks at him, unsure, he feels so uneasy around Jake.

"I've always hated you, you know. The perfect golden boy, good at everything, better than me at football. Coach always liked you best, until your accident, then you proved useless and he chose me Louis, I love him and we're going to end you for what you've done. You're nothing but a hopeless, good for nothing fuck up" Jake spits.

Louis let's a tear escape at jakes words, God he wishes none of this had happened, he should be in Manchester, with his mum and dating Harry and Edward, happy. Not trapped in some basement. 

"I'm going to love hurting you" Jake says and then he starts his beating. Spitting insult after insult at Louis. With every kick and punch. Louis can't breathe, it hurts so much. Eventually he just gives up trying to fight and falls lax to the ground. He thinks of his mum and Harry and Edward as Jake finishes his assault. 

Instead of leaving the room though, Jake sits in the corner and watches Louis, Louis doesn't move and tries to think of anything to take his mind off the immense pain he's in.

It's an hour later that Louis hears shouting and gun shots, he panics as he hears footsteps and shouting and the door is pushed open and he's being hauled off the ground by Jake as Coach enters the room.

"Let's go, they've found us, we need to move" Coach says to Jake. 

Before they make it out of the room though Andy and Drew come busting in, guns drawn.

"Let Louis go Chris, its over" Drew says as Coach points his knife at Louis throat, as Jake holds him hostage.

"Not a chance, he reneged his statement, I walk free" coach spits.

"Listen, let Louis go and we will talk, okay" Andy says.

"No, we walk free or Louis gets it" Jake spits.

Andy is looking straight into Louis eyes, Louis is scared shitless but the silent conversation with Andy is reassuring him.

"Harry and Edward wanted to be in here so so badly, they begged me to let them follow me in, they wanted to finish you both off themselves, wanted to make you pay for even thinking about hurting Louis. We however couldn't let that happen, we couldn't let them lose their medical licence for doing something like taking your pathetic lives" Andy says. 

"That's right, but you know what, it's our job to do it, especially when two crazed psychopaths threaten a hostage and make a move to kill him" Drew says calmly.

Andy slightly moves his head to the left and Louis catches on, he drops straight to the floor as Andy and Drew take a shot, instantly killing Coach and Jake. Louis is on the ground panting, he's breathless and scared and he doesn't want to look to his left where two bodies lay. He's finally safe and Andy and Drew rush to his side. They both make quick work of untying Louis and Drew pulls Louis close as he tries to catch his breath back.

"It's okay Lou, you're safe, it's okay, you did so well buddy" Drew says consoling Louis.

Louis can't talk, he's in shock and can't find any words or tears. Drew picks him up like a child and Louis wraps his hands around Drew's neck and his legs around his waist. Drew carries Louis up the stairs and out of the warehouse but not before he accidentally sees Coach and Jake lying in a pool of blood. 

"Ughh" Louis says at the shock of seeing Coach and Jake.

"It's okay bud, close your eyes, don't look, concentrate on me buddy" Andy says as he cups Louis face and forces Louis eyes on him.

He's carried out protectively and he's in so much shock he isn't really with it. When the sunlight hits him Louis buries his head further into Drew's neck. He's walked out to a field where there are police officers making arrests and ambulances everywhere. 

"Louis" he hears Harry yell.

Tears prick Louis eyes as he realises the voice. 

Suddenly he's engulfed in Harry and Edwards scents as Drew hands him over to the boys. Harry and Edward are so relieved Louis is safe and okay, they hug him close. Louis just snuggles in their arms, not saying anything, he can't.

"Sweetheart, look at me" Edwards asks, his voice worried.

Louis does as he's told and looks Edward in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks. 

Louis doesn't answer, just stairs blankly at Edward.

"He's in shock Harry, bring him to Lucy" Edward says desperately.

Both boys rush Louis over to a waiting Lucy and Cody in the ambulance. 

"He's in shock Lucy, we need blankets and I'll set up a drip" Harry tells her quickly.

Lucy nods and gets Harry and Edward what they've asked for.

Harry lays Louis down on the bed and Louis doesn't even flinch.

"Sweetheart, you're safe now, Harry and I are going to put a drip in your arm and give you some pain relief for your injuries okay" Edward tells Louis. 

Louis can hear Edward, he knows what he's saying but all he can do is look at him. His body hurts so badly.

"Lou, can you tell us where you're hurt, where your pain is!" Harry asks.

Edward finishes putting Louis drip in and Bends down next to Harry at Louis head. Louis looks at them both as tears fill his eyes, he doesn't say anything though,

"It's okay baby, we're here, it's okay" Edward says as he kisses Louis head.

"Luce, I need your stethoscope" Harry asks politely. 

Lucy hands it over as she checks Louis vitals.

Harry then gets to assessing Louis.

"Does this hurt sweetheart?" Harry asks gently as he presses on Louis left ribs.

Edward holds Louis hand and strokes his fringe off his forehead.

"Ahhh" Louis whimpers.

"Sorry sweetheart" Harry says as he starts instructing Lucy.

"Were going to get you to the hospital now baby, everything is okay now" Edward tells Louis. 

Louis again doesn't respond and instead closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

"Harry I'm going to call Kimberly" Edward says as they both sit in the ambulance watching Louis closely.

"Good idea, he needs someone to talk to about everything, Kimberly will be just what he needs" Harry agrees.

Kimberly is a long time friend, a councillor and works with kids all the time. After what happened these lasts few days both boys agree that Louis needs regular sessions. 

.........

 

Louis wakes up a few hours later, he's sore and exhausted, he's alone in the hospital room and he sighs. He gets up shakily out of bed and he unhooks all his drips, like he's seen Harry and Edward do before. No matter how sore he is, Louis refuses to stay in the hospital, he walks slowly over to his bag, pain coursing through his body with every step. Harry and Edward obviously organised clothes for him and he changes into his grey sweats and black T-shirt. Louis then puts his vans on, wincing as he does, his ribs are so sore. Just as Louis stands up Edward and Harry walk into the room.

"Lou? Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Edward asks.

Both boys walk over and sit Louis down in the chair, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm going home, I'm fine, I want to go home" Louis says matter of factly.

"Louis, you're not fine, you have three broken ribs and cuts and bruises and you're dehydrated you need to be on a drip, not to mention the trauma you just went through, you don't have to pretend you weren't affected" Edward tells him.

"It doesn't matter, I hate it here I don't want to be here, I want to go home, I'll deal with it all there, please just take me home" Louis begs.

"Baby, we get it, we get you're scared.... but you can't go home...not...not this time" Harry says sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Louis questions panicking. 

Harry and Edward have always been obliging, why aren't they now.

"Darling listen, with everything that's happened Harry and I have asked a councillor to come and assess you, before you're allowed to leave" Edward tells Louis gently.

"What? Why?, I'm not crazy, I don't understand" Louis panics.

"We know you're not crazy, it's nothing to do with that, with everything that's happened and everything you've seen, we think it's best you talk to someone, open up and talk some things through before you come home" Harry says.

"No, I talk to you fine, I don't want to" Louis says angrily.

"Calm down baby" Harry tells him gently.

"Darling" Edward starts and Louis knows this is not good.

"We....we have also handed your care in the hospital over to someone else, another doctor that we trust completely, his name is Daniel and he is someone we put all of our trust in, we wouldn't let anyone else be near you" Edward tells him. 

"What do you mean? Why? I don't want anyone else" Louis says as tears prick his eyes.

"We know, we know this is hard, but we need to draw a line and this is it" Edward says,

Louis feels his heart sink and his chest get tight, what are Harry and Edward saying? That they don't want him anymore? That they can't look after him anymore? He feels his heart break at the thought. 

"You, you don't want me anymore?" Louis asks brokenly.

"Of course we do, this is us protecting you, we're going to be here for you as your partners and your guardians not your doctors, our prejudice is starting to affect you and our decisions regarding your care" Harry tells Louis gently.

"I don't understand" Louis says.

"During your assessment in the ER, Daniel was worried about your weight and health, he did some tests and you're severely underweight and sick Louis and we weren't able to see it" Edward tells Louis.

"Daniel won't let you leave until you're eating and have gained weight, until you're starting to get better, until you're completely healed from your injuries" Harry says, 

Louis can't believe this, he feels so betrayed and upset, he hates this, he stands up abruptly and pushes Harry and Edward out of his way as they try to console him. 

"Don't touch me, I hate you right now, I'm leaving and you can't stop me" Louis says determinedly.

Harry and Edward sigh, they knew Louis wouldn't take this well. They watch as he walks towards the door, just as Daniel walks in the room. 

He has a huge smile on his face, Daniel has blonde hair and blue eyes, he's extremely attractive and is early thirties. He looks caring and gentle but Louis won't stand for it.

"Hi there Louis, I'm Dr Daniel it's nice to meet you" Daniel says as he closes the door and walks towards Louis.

Louis instinctively walks backwards, he backs into Harry's chest though and Harry places his arms protectively around Louis chest. 

"Just relax for us Lou, you're okay" Harry tells him gently.

"No, no, get off me, I hate you, I don't want this, I'm fine, I want to go home" Louis yells.

"We know sweetheart but we're doing this for your own good" Edward tells Louis.

Edward hates seeing Louis like this.

"Louis, Buddy, just relax for me, I just want to talk okay, we're just going to sit here and talk" Daniel says holding both his hands up as if surrendering.

"No i don't want to talk to you, I'm not staying here, I'm not" Louis screams as he tries to break free of Harry's grip.

It hurts though, badly but Louis doesn't stop.

"You're hurting me Harry, let me go" Louis cries.

"Baby, it's okay, I promise" Harry tries.

Daniel turns to Edward who looks lost and upset.

"Ed, I'm going to sedate him okay, you both know I have to" Daniel tells him.

"Yeah, I know, we know, that's why we handed him over Dan, it hurts to much to see him like this" Edward says.

Daniel calls a nurse in who hands him a syringe and he walks over to a slightly hysterical Louis, who's still struggling in Harry's arms.

"Louis, Buddy, this is going to calm you down and we can talk when you wake up okay, you're safe and everything is okay" Daniel tells Louis.

"No, don't touch me, please let me go. Let me go" Louis cries as he struggles.

Harry holds him still as Daniel injects the syringe into Louis arm.

"That's it baby, relax" Harry says.

"You're okay Louis" Daniel tells him and they all watch on as Louis gives in and sleep takes him. 

They all breath a sign of relief and Harry places Louis back on the bed and takes his shoes off.

"I'm going to need to do another X-ray to make sure he hasn't done anymore damage to his ribs"  
Daniel tells Harry and Edward as he calls a nurse to schedule it. 

Danielle gets to putting Louis drips in again and tucking him into bed.

He turns to face Harry and Edward and smiles.

"I'll look after him boys, I promise you" Daniel tells them with conviction.

"We know, we trust you, but....he means everything to us Dan and we can't lose him" Edward says,

"You won't, I promise, I'm here for him and I'm here for you both. I won't let anything happen to him and I will do everything I can to get him home as soon as I can" Daniel tells them both.

The boys thank Daniel and he goes to leave the room.

"You guys can stay okay, I'm not going to make Louis do this alone, if you want to stay with him you're welcome too" Daniel then says as he reaches the door.

"Thanks, we don't want to leave him, even though he hates us right now" Harry says.

"You know he doesn't hate you, he's just upset, we'll get him through this don't worry" Daniel smiles and with that he's out the door.

The boys share a kiss and sit down in the chairs, both falling asleep in each other's arms, they know they have a rough road ahead and they won't hesitate to do what's right for Louis.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter 

"Sweetheart, please talk to us, we know this is hard to deal with and we aren't letting you do this alone, please let us in again" Harry pleads with Louis.

It's been two weeks since Louis was admitted under Dr Daniel and he hasn't spoke one single word to anyone, he refuses to eat and refuses to talk to Kimberly. He's going backwards at a mile a minute, his nightmares are consuming him, everyone is worried sick.

Louis turns away from Harry and rolls over in bed, he is still upset and angry at them for everything. He can't cope with what happened and this is how he's being punished, shut away from the world like he's crazy. He didn't do anything wrong, yet he feels like he's being punished. 

Dr Dan walks into the room for his morning check up on Louis, Edward and Kimberly trailing behind. The boys never leave Louis side and Dan and Kimberly come in once a day to see him, he never talks though, doesn't eat and ignores everyone. It's his way of coping with everything. 

"Morning Louis, how are you feeling?" Daniel asks knowing he'll get no response. 

Like always Louis ignores him and Harry sighs as he gets up and walks towards Edward.

"Okay, kiddo, things are going to change as of today, we've let you try to cope on your own and to try to come around yourself but you've chosen to ignore us and we need to step in now" Dr Daniel says.

Louis heart rate picks up, he was wondering how long he would get away with things for.

"As of today, you will have a feeding tube put in and I'm going to start adding days to your stay here, I had originally planned you being here for a month but that month will get longer and longer the less you cooperate. You don't talk to Kimberly, you get a day added, you don't try a meal, you get a day added" Dr Dan tells him gently.

Louis let's a tear slip down his face, the first reaction he's had to anything. They all notice and all four adults share a look, knowing this could be something that breaks Louis out of whatever is going on with him. They are all hopeful, they know he has to snap at some point, that something will trigger him to break.

"I'm going to have to tell Harry and Edward to leave as well kiddo, you're not responding to them either and if you're going to get somewhere without them here that's what we'll do, you can see them again when you start cooperating with us" Dr Dan says.

Louis starts freaking out then, that was something he didn't think of. Even though he hasn't been talking to Harry and Edward, or anyone for that matter. Doesn't mean he isn't comforted by their presence, doesn't mean he doesn't need them here by his side. He won't cope without them, as much as he is angry at them, he won't get through this without them and that's enough to get him to break.

Louis reaches for his drip that he's still attached to and rips it out, he rips the heart monitors off his chest and he gets up out of bed, no one stops him, all relieved Louis has finally snapped. He's wearing a pair of sweats and a black T-shirt, his tiny frame so noticeable and his clothes far to big.

Louis grabs a bottle of water off the bedside table and throws it at the wall, he's crying and upset and wants to leave. Everything is to much.

"It's okay Louis" Kimberly says, she tries to calm Louis down.

"I hate you all, this is so unfair, I've done nothing wrong why are you punishing me" Louis rasps out, he hasn't used his voice in two whole weeks.

"Sweetheart, we aren't punishing you, we love you so much, we're trying to help you" Edward says.

"This isn't helping me, I lost my mum I want her back, I was kidnapped and threatened and nearly killed twice and all you do is punish me for it, like it was all my fault. You don't think I want to be normal, you don't think I want things to go back to normal? You think I want to be like this forever?" Louis screams.

"No darling, we know you want this all to stop but you won't let us help you stop it. You not eating isn't helping, neither is not talking or sleeping" Harry tells Louis gently.

"I don't feel like eating, I'm not hungry, I'm not doing it on purpose, I don't want to sleep because I have nightmares, why is that my fault, why am I being held here against my will? because I have nightmares? Because I'm sad I lost my mum? Because I'm finding it hard to forget about seeing my coach and Jake shot?? That makes me crazy does it? And why the fuck would I talk to any of you when you're keeping me here and deciding everything for me, regardless of what I say and what happens" Louis yells.

"Louis, this is what we want from you, we want you to start talking, we want you to open up about how you are feeling, you are by no means crazy but you're now at the point where you're harming yourself, whether it's on purpose or not, your health is being effected and as your guardians Harry and Edward have chosen to help you deal with it all. It's not a punishment" Kimberly says as she steps closer to Louis.

Louis steps back and hits the wall.

"Don't touch me" He yells.

"No one is going to touch you honey, just breathe" Kimberly tells Louis kindly.

"You take Harry and Edward away from me and I won't cooperate at all, I won't and I don't care how many days you add to my punishment of being here" Louis says angrily.

"Okay okay, let's all just calm down and talk about this, are you willing to do that Louis, Willing to sit down with us and talk it all over? " Dr Dan asks gently.  
Louis takes a deep breath,

"You....you all sit over there, I'm staying here and I don't want any of you to touch me" Louis says brokenly.

"Okay, sure thing kiddo" Daniel says smiling slightly. Harry and Edward sit down in the recliners and Daniel and Kimberly take the two chairs next to them. 

"Okay, were all sitting now honey, are you okay?" Kimberly asks.

Louis look at her and slightly nods.

"So, I admitted you here Louis because your weight is extremely concerning, and your injuries quite extensive and considering what your body has been through over the last few months I wanted you to rest completely and get better" Daniel says.

"We agreed baby, because we thought it was best that you were looked after by someone we trust completely, we want you to be happy and healthy and we can't do that from home" Edward tells Louis.

Tears prick Louis eyes.

"How does that make you feel Louis " Kimberly asks.

"Betrayed, I'm the one who lost my mum, I'm the one who was in a car accident, I'm the one who was threatened and kidnapped and held at knife point, I'm the one who had his whole career ripped away, so what makes you in charge of what's right for me?" Louis asks,

"You're punishing yourself for everything that happened, your way of coping is not eating, and that made us step in" Harry says.

It's true, he is punishing himself.

"Do you agree with that? That you're punishing yourself?" Kimberly asks

Louis doesn't say anything. 

"Darling, nothing that happened was your fault, nothing you did made any of this happen, you need to understand that" Edward says gently.

Tears stream down Louis face and he drops to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. 

Harry gets up to comfort him but Dr Dan stops him.

"Louis, the first step is to accept that you did nothing wrong in any of this" Dr Dan says.

"I.....I can't" Louis sobs, he's so broken.

"Why not Louis, talk to us" Kimberly says.

"Because, if it wasn't for me getting chosen to Manchester my mum wouldn't be dead, if it wasn't for us moving my mum would still be alive, if it wasn't for me, Harry and Edward wouldn't have been lumbered with me, if it wasn't for me Coach and Jake wouldn't be dead right now and if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't be here, it's all my fault and I deserve to be punished" Louis says.

He's said it, it's out there, as much as it breaks everyone's hearts to hear, Louis admitting this is so important for his recovery and everyone is so relieved.

"Well done Louis, thank you for opening up and telling us how you feel" Kimberly says.

Louis doesn't respond, he tries to get his tears under control.

"Why do you think not eating is your way of coping?" Dr Dan asks.

"Because I can control it, I feel like I have a huge hole in my chest and it's never going to go away, I don't want to eat what my mum used to make me cause I miss her and I don't want to eat because it's normal, it's like I'm moving on without her and I don't want to" Louis whispers.

"You think your mum will be upset you're going on living and being happy?" Harry asks understandingly.

"No, I think she would be so upset at me right now but she doesn't know how it feels to miss someone so bad, to want to call them and realise you can't, to want to talk to them and you can't. The world keeps turning no matter what and I feel like I'll forget her if I let myself be happy and normal again" Louis says as a new round of tears start.

"Louis, what you're feeling is completely okay and normal and this is a great start and now we will be able to start helping you recover" Kimberly says.

"What if I don't want to, what if I'm not ready, I was kidnapped because I deserved it, I was beaten because I did something wrong and those nightmares will never go away, if I start to move on, something else will happen to me, to remind me everything is my fault and that I should be punished" Louis tells everyone.

Harry and Edward are dying inside listening to Louis confess everything, they had no idea how deep this all went and now they can see how much Louis is hurting and they want nothing more that to wrap him up and protect him and make him theirs forever and ever.

"Do you think Harry and Edward taking you in as a punishment?" Dan asks.

Louis looks at Harry and Edward and it breaks his heart to see he's caused them so much pain, he can see it in their faces.

"I think they took me in because they felt sorry for me, they felt like they owed my mum, I don't care why they did it really, I would have probably done something stupid a long time ago if it wasn't for them. I love them both with all my heart and I miss them and I want to be with them and I can't make it without them, but I hate them for doing this to me and I hate them for loving me because they deserve better than me, deserve to be happy and I can't make them happy" Louis says crying.

"Sweetheart, you make us so bloody happy we can't even tell you! We took you in because we felt a connection with you from the moment we laid eyes on you we felt it and we love you with every single fibre in our bodies. You deserve the world and we are going to give it to you no matter how much you try to push us away. We are here and we will be here until the end" Harry says.

"Do you know where we went when you got taken? Why we left the apartment?" Edward asks,

Louis looks towards Edward and shakes his head.

"We went to get you a present" Edward says and him and Harry get up slowly and this time Dr Dan lets them.

They walk over to Louis and crouch down in front of him, Edward pulls the jewellery box out of his pocket and hands it to Louis.

"This is for you, we want you to be ours forever" Harry says, as Edward hands the box over to Louis.

Louis takes it with shaky hands and opens it slowly, he gasps at what he sees, a silver paper airplane necklace, the exact match to the ones Harry and Edward wear around their necks.

"This is for me? You got this for me?" Louis asks quietly.

"We did, we wanted to show you just how much you mean to us little one, just how much we love you" Edward says.

"We absolutely adore you Louis, you're our soulmate, you're ours and always will be. We love you" Harry says.

Louis can't stop the tears and he latches onto Harry and Edward they bring him in close and everyone sighs relieved. This is where Louis needs to be and this is he first step to getting him home where he belongs.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story, it's finaly come to an end and I just felt this is where I want to end it. I may do a sequel but I'm not sure. Thank you so much for loving this story, it's one of my favourites and one I'm most proud of. Love all of you lots. Thank you for taking the time to comment on the chapters as well. Love you all xxxx

ONE YEAR LATER

"Harry!! Edward!!" Louis yells excitedly as he runs into the house, Kimberly trailing behind him, he can hear her fond chuckle at his enthusiasm.

Louis finds both boys in the lounge area, along with Drew, Zayn, Liam, Anne and Dr Dan. They are all drinking beer and wine while Andy starts the BBQ and Niall jumps into the pool.

Harry and Edward smile at Louis as he launches himself at Edward who's closest, Edward catches him with ease.

"Whoah there little one, to what do I owe this pleasure" Edward asks fondly as he tickles Louis a little. 

Louis laughs and grips Edward, his legs tightening around his waist. Harry comes over to them then smiling goofily and places a kiss to Louis head.

"We missed you baby" Harry tells him.

Louis has been at his appointment with Kimberly.

"Guess what?" Louis asks proudly.

"Oh, my gosh what!!" Harry asks animatedly, playing along with Louis excitement.

Louis smiles so big and hands Harry the piece of paper he's holding. Harry and Edward read it and then their eyes find Kimberly behind Louis.

"Really?" Harry asks making sure.

"Really! You boys should be so proud, Louis is now at a healthy weight range and I've signed his sessions down to monthly instead of twice a week" Kimberly smiles.

Louis is smiling ear to ear as both boys encase him in hugs, love and kisses. They praise him for being such a good boy and doing such a good job. Louis can't help the genuine happiness he feels and everyone looks on fondly at the three boys in front of them.

 

The last year has been tough. Tears, anger, sadness but also progress, determination and love. Louis has come such a long way and although the nightmares haven't completely stopped they are few and far between and although Louis will always be petite and tiny, he is also eating three small meals a day. Kimberly has been an absolute life saver for all three of them and They've all become friends outside of the hospital. Same with Dr Dan who has grown so fond of Louis that Louis now calls him uncle Dan. In fact all the boys are now known as uncle.

 

After twenty minutes, of Louis being smothered in kisses and hugs from everyone, who all tell him how proud they are of him. He turns to find Harry who's disappeared. 

Louis grips his necklace that hasn't left his neck over the past year. His relationship with the boys has become so strong and he loves them both with everything he has. 

Louis finds Harry in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a salad and taking the bread out of the oven.

"Harry?" Louis asks shyly.

Harry looks up and smiles so widely at his boy, so small in his knee length jean shorts and olive green t-shirt that sets his tan off in the most perfect way. He and Edward still have trouble believing Louis is theirs.

"Hi sweetheart, come give daddy a cuddle" Harry says.

Louis smiles and runs to wrap himself up in Harry.

"I love you, I'm sorry about everything, I love you so much" Louis says as he buries his head in Harry's neck, his emotions getting the better of him as he lets a small tear escape.

"Hey now, hush baby, don't cry, this is a happy day" Harry says holding Louis tightly.

Edward, sensing his boys are missing, walks into the kitchen then. He smiles slightly and makes his way over to Harry and Louis, placing a kiss on both their heads as he cups the back of Louis head.

"Darling, it's okay, we know how emotional and overwhelming today must be for you" Edward says.

Louis pulls back and Harry places him on the counter. They both fit as best they can between Louis legs and Edward wipes away Louis tears.

"We are so beyond proud of you baby, this is a good thing" Harry tells Louis determinedly.

"I'm scared" Louis whispers.

"We know but there is no need to be, you have gotten yourself here and you are so strong and brave you will be amazing Louis, you can do this!" Edward tells him determinedly.

"What if i slip?" Louis asks scared, as he looks between both boys,

"Then we will be right here to catch you baby" Harry says smiling.

"We love you and we love that gorgeous smile that we absolutely live for" Edward says. 

Louis can't help but smile wide then.

"You're our baby and we're your daddy's and we're here for you in every way shape and form" Harry says.

Louis smiles as Edward starts to tickle Louis again, 

"No!!" Louis squeals as he jumps off the counter and runs from the kitchen.

Harry and Edward laugh as they turn to each other and hug each other close, they share a kiss and smile widely as Edward rests his head on Harry's forehead. 

"We did it" Edward whispers.

"We did, I still can't believe it, I can't believe he's ours and he's happy and he's better" Harry says a slight tear in his eye.

"I feel so happy Harry, I'm so lucky to have you both" Edward says. 

Harry smiles and they kiss heatedly before they pull away breathless.

"I'm going to have fun ruining Louis tonight, you've made me extra horny" Harry grins wickedly.

Edward laughs.

Their sex life and intimacy has come such a long way and Louis is now permanently in Harry and Edwards bed. They have sex a lot and love bending Louis over, wrecking his tiny little body, hearing his moans fill the room because of their touch. They love each other so much they are connected in every way. 

The boys are brought out of their sexual fantasies by a scream, unmistakable as to who's it is.

They panic and make their way to the pool area to see if Louis is okay. They relax instantly though when they see a dripping wet Louis exiting the pool fully clothed.

"Uncle Andy!" He screams cutely before he's laughing and chasing Andy around the pool trying to push him in.

Niall ends up helping him and Andy goes fully clothes into the deep end. The laugh that resonates from Louis is what they all live for and everyone takes a second to admire their boy. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent drinking and laughing and celebrating and even ends with a game of scrabble where Louis wins and Edward smiles widely.


End file.
